Rose By Another Name
by brightredcherries
Summary: 2 years after the Duel Fortune Cup, Yusei continues to live with Luna, Luka, and the others in Tops. A few days later, Akiza stops by in seek of help. What will Yusei's decision be? YuseixAkiza, slight hints of YuseixLuna. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first 5D's fic. Sorry if it sucks butt......I really tried my hardest to think this over but if it really sucks, then I don't blame you for not reading it. If you do read it, that's cool. If you don't, then I don't blame you. You have been warned that it sucks butt.**

**Rose By Another Name**

**Summary: 6 months after the Duel Fortune Cup, Yusei continues to live with Luna, Luka, and the others in Tops. A few days later, Akiza stops by in seek of help. What will Yusei's decision be? YuseixAkiza, slight hints of YuseixLuna. AU.**

Chapter 1

_"I wish everything would just go away. Don't try to make me think. You indeed are a wretched foe." Akiza muttered, venomously._

_"If I am, then why are you crying?" Yusei asked, noticing a tear falling for one side of her face, "Activate Trap Card, Cosmic Blast. When a Dragon-type Synchro monster is removed from the field, it'll inflict damage equal to the monster's attack power."_

_As Cosmic Blast's effect takes place, a burst of bright light hits Akiza's mask, causing it to shatter in to pieces like glass. As her bangs fall in front of her face, she falls to her knees. Yusei gasps at her crying, watching her tears cascade down her face._

_"Help....me.....," Akiza whispered, as more tears fall down her face._

_"Akiza!" Yusei shouted, as people from the crowd start calling out rude things to Akiza._

_"You got what you deserved, witch!" one man said, rooting for Yusei._

_"Go back to your witch's den." another man shouted, as the whole crowd starts shouting._

_"Well done, Akiza. Let's head back." Divine tells her, putting his trenchcoat over her shoulders._

"Akiza Izinski.......,"_Yusei thought, watching her leave the stadium._

_A few months later..............._

Lying across his bed, Yusei thought of the memory of his and Akiza's duel over and over. The memory is engraved in his brain, not able to get his mind off of it.

_I wonder if I'll ever see her again_, he thought, heading out to the balcony. He had been staying with Luna and Luka for the last several weeks in the Tops residence. They treated him and Yanagi like family. As for the twins, Luna and Lua, they recently turned twelve and Luna has started to develop as a young female should.

"Yusei.....Yusei, you left your......are you okay?" Luna's feminine voice asked, peeking her head around the door of the balcony.

"Oh, yeah, I'm all right. Just thinking." Yusei replied, enjoying the night sky.

"Well, dinner is done if want to come and eat." she told him, quietly moving along.

"Whatcha doin?" Luka asked, walking behind Luna.

"Ah! You scared me." Luna breathed, putting a hand over her heart.

"Hahaha! You have a crush on Yusei! You have a crush on...mmmmm!" Luka pestered, as Luna covered his mouth.

"Stop it! I don't have a crush on Yusei." Luna told him, blushing a bit. She did start to develop small feelings for Yusei, but not to the extent that she wanted to be with him.

"So is Suzuki coming over?" Luka questioned, hearing the doorbell.

"That's her." Luna answered, opening the door for her friend from in her apartment building, who happened to go to the same school as her.

"So, who's this new hottie you were telling me about?" Suzuki asked, as she and Luna went into the living room. Suzuki had blue eyes, jet black hair, and the same complexion as Luna.

"Yeah, who's the hottie, sis?" Luka repeated, crossing his arms.

"Go away, Luka. This doesn't concern you." Luna told him, throwing a couch pillow at him.

"Don't let your new haircut get to your head. I'll be watching you." Luka warned, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh yeah, I love your haircut. I like how you went with the side swept bangs. They look a lot better than your old pigtails." Suzuki told her, as Yanagi came into the living room.

"Luna, whatcha doin?" Yanagi asked, cheerfully walking around with his treasure deck.

"Oh nothing, waiting for everyone to come to dinner." Luna said, kindly.

"Great! Dinner's done." Yanagi cheers, hoping towards the dining room.

"So tell me about this Yusei guy." Suzuki whispers, grinning.

"Okay, so a couple months ago Luka and I found him passed out on the ground, and ever since he's been living with us."

"Wow. I can't believe that the new King is living with you." Suzuki gasped, with disbelief.

"Ssshh, he's coming." Luna whispered, as Yusei walked in from the balcony.

"Hi, Luna, Luna's friend." Yusei greeted, heading to the dining room.

"Come on girl, I'm hungry." Suzuki said, playfully.

As everyone gathered at the dinner table, it was pretty quiet until Luka broke the silence with a belch.

"Okay, that is so gross." Luna commented, shaking her head.

"Boys will be boys, that's my motto." Yanagi replied, smirking.

"Sure." Luna mumurred, quietly.

"So, Yusei, what do you plan on doing as the new King?" Suzuki asked, out of interest.

"Nothing really. I don't really care much for that kind of life. I just rather be around my friends." Yusei answered, truthfully.

"That's some inspiring words." Suzuki told him, looking at Luna getting googly eyed over him.

"Aren't they?" Luna asked, out of nowhere.

"What?" Yusei questioned, as Luna quickly snapped out of her daydream.

"Oh, nothing." Luna told him, blushing.

"Nice one, genius." Suzuki whispered, getting Luna's dirty look.

* * *

On the other side of the city, a woman lives. In a small flat in a small town. People in her neighborhood are afraid of her. The children say that this woman's house is cursed and that if you look at it, you will be cursed by her spirit forever. In reality, this woman is a troubled eighteen year old, who doesn't know what to do with her life. She has another person take care of her instead of doing it herself. Her name is Akiza.

_"Akiza.....," she remembers his voice. Strong, brave, courageous, and determined. She remembered that he would never give up in their last duel. His hard work and strategy paid off in the end._

_I always wonder if I made a mistake in my life. Was is a mistake to join the Arcadia Movement? Was it a mistake that I met Divine? Is he just using me?_ Akiza thought, packing her suitcase. She wanted to leave, to escape. She had to.........there was no choice in the matter. She was going to leave the Arcadia Movement, she was going to leave her old life behind and start another, and most importantly, she was going to leave Divine.

"Akiza, where are you going?" Divine asked, cutting the lamp on.

"Nowhere." Akiza mumbled, quietly moving towards the door.

"I know you plan on leaving the Arcadia Movement. I just don't understand why. Those outsiders won't understand you like I do, they'll just cause you more pain in the end." Divine told her, getting up from the chair he was in.

"I'm sorry, Divine. I just don't see any point of being here anymore. This isn't how I want to live my life, in a closed shell. I want to be able to live on my own." Akiza explained, turning away from.

"Don't turn away from me!" Divine shouted, grabbing her wrist.

"Let go of me." Akiza whimpered, as he gripped her wrist harder.

"I won't let you leave." Divine told her, as she feel to her knees.

"I said, let go of me!" Akiza exclaimed, punching him in the face. After he feel backwards onto the floor, she quickly grabbed her suitcase and ran. Once she got to a place where she knew she was far from him, she noticed that she was downtown. Akiza decided to sit in a nearby diner, dragging her suitcase along with her.

"Can I get you something dear?" a waitress asked, cheerfully. Akiza didn't say anything.

"Are you okay, honey? Are you lost?" the waitress questioned, looking at Akiza in her eyes.

"No. I just don't.......," Akiza paused, she didn't want to tell the woman what happened. She wouldn't understand.

"Well, what's your name?" the waitress asked, sitting down across from her.

"Akiza." she said, shyly.

"Akiza, that's such a pretty name. I'm Kendra, it's nice to meet you." Kendra said, smiling, "Now, how about we get something in your stomach?"

"Thank you." Akiza replied, as Kendra left. Now she realized that Divine had been wrong about people who didn't have psychic abilities. He had been telling her since they met that people outside the movement were cruel and evil.

"Here. It's on the house." Kendra told her, putting a plate of bacon, eggs, waffles, and hashbrowns, "It always makes me feel better."

"Thank you, so much." Akiza thanked, picking up a fork. In a few seconds, Luna walked into the same diner with Suzuki.

"Oh, shit, isn't that the witch lady that was at the Duel Fortune Cup?" Suzuki asked, as her and Luna ducked behind one of the booths.

"Her name is Akiza, and yes, I guess she's the witch." Luna whispered, as her and Suzuki slowly walked towards the counter.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked, smiling.

"I'm here to pick up an order to go." Luna replied, as Suzuki was still staring at Akiza, eating, "Will you stop staring at her."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I remember her hair being a little shorter when she was at the Cup." Suzuki muttered, fixing her shirt.

"Maybe she decided to grow her hair out. Now let's go before she realizes that we're here." Luna whispered, grabbing her bag and leaving.

* * *

After taking a taxi back to the mansion, Luna and Suzuki walked, causing everyone's attention to turn to them.

"Sorry it took us so long. We saw that witch lady at the diner." Suzuki explained, not thinking.

"Suzuki." Luna whispered, rolling her eyes.

"You ran into Akiza?" Yusei asked, as Luna and Suzuki looked at each other.

"Well, not exactly. We just saw her eating and she happened to have a huge suitcase with her." Luna told him, putting the bag down.

"Luna, kitchen." Yusei said, sternly.

"Yusei, there's nothing to worry about. It's not like we went up to her and talked to her. I explained to Suzuki about what happened and everything's sorted out. We both agreed that we wouldn't associate with her because we knew how protective you are of us." Luna explained, sitting in a chair.

"Actually, I wanted to see her." Yusei murmurred, quietly.

Luna almost choked on her water, "Excuse me?"

"I wanted to see her." Yusei repeated.

"Why would you want to see her? She's evil remember?" Luna questioned, not understanding why her friend wanted to see one of their enemies.

"Luna, you and I both know that she's not evil." Yusei told her, leaning against the counter.

"Well, I understand that you were trying to help her in your last duel, but you may never know if she changed or not. I'm just saying you shouldn't grow too fond of her." Luna replied, just as stern.

"I think there's always room in someone's heart for another person. I think you're being a little too hard on her." Yusei said, getting some water from the sink.

"I'm being too rough? Oh, and she wasn't being too rough when her freaking plant monsters slammed you to the ground?" Luna asked, not noticing that she was starting to get snappy.

"That was then, this is now." Yusei mumbled, ending the conversation.

Meanwhile, Akiza walked around town for about an hour searching for a hotel. She finally found a hotel around Tops. As she walked into the main lobby, it was fully of huge chandelier's and other fancy furniture.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the receptionist asked, flipping through a magazine.

"Could I have a room for one night please?" Akiza asked, quietly.

"It's five hundred for one night." the receptionist said, not bothering to look up at Akiza.

"I'll take it." Akiza replied, handing the receptionist seven hundred dollars in cash, "Keep the change." The receptionist handed Akiza a key card with her room number on it.

_Apparently I'm in room number 607_, Akiza thought, approaching her room. As she walked in, everything was all cream colored and white. There was bed placed next to the window, with a small dresser in the corner.

_I'm going to bed,_ Akiza thought, throwing her stuff in a corner and fell to the bed, _I hope tomorrow will be better._

* * *

The next morning, Luna woke up to the sun shining through her window. She had been thinking about the whole Akiza discussion her and Yusei had the other day.

_I don't get why he's so interested in seeing her again. There's a chance that she hasn't really changd that much from during the Duel Fortune Cup. He can't count on their duel actually changing her, _Luna thought, brushing her hair.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Suzuki asked, sitting up from the guest bed across from Luna's.

"Nothing, something Yusei and I were talking about yesterday." Luna replied, tying a black ribbon around her hair, just above her bangs.

"It was about that witch lady wasn't it?" Suzuki asked, cutting the small lamp on near her guest bed.

"Somewhat. He said that he wanted to see her again." Luna explained, plainly.

"Didn't people around town say that she had strange powers?" Suzuki questioned, looking through her bag.

"Well, that's true but not entirely. I kind of feel bad that people call her a witch and things of that nature. She's like a lost puppy." Luna told her, making up her bed.

"That is weird how Yusei wants to see her again, after what happened between them at the Fortune Cup." Suzuki said, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"It would just be so awkward is she just showed up at our front door." Luna replied, as they headed downstairs. Once Luna and Suzuki reached the stairs, the doorbell rang. All the two girls could do was stare at each other.

"I got it." Yusei said, answering the door. No one expected this next moment to happen at all. Akiza, like Luna and Suzuki had just previously discussed, showed up at their doorstep.

"Hi, Yusei." she said, quietly. Luna's jaw just dropped. There she was, standing with her suitcase. She stood almost the same height as Yusei. Her red hair had grown to a little past her shoulders, her bangs were cut a lot shorter. Instead of her usual trenchcoat outfit, she had on skinny jeans, a yellow short sleeve shirt, and black loafers.

_You have got to be kidding me?_ Luna thought, as her and Suzuki exchanged the same glance. This situation was going to be a problem.

"Come in." Yusei muttered, as she followed him inside.

"Tell me this is not happening." Luna whispered, grabbing Suzuki's shoulders.

"What's going on?" Luka asked, waiting for his twin sister's reply.

"Look to your right." Luna mumbled, putting her hands over her eyes.

"AAAHHHHH! IT'S THE WITCH LADY! RUN!!!!" Luka screamed, running upstairs and slamming his bedroom door.

"What's his problem?" Yanagi asked, coming from the kitchen.

"Luna, are you okay?" Suzuki asked, looking at her friends' shocked expression.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Luna choked out, running to the bathroom.

"Luna!" Suzuki exclaimed, running after her.

While Yusei and Akiza were talking in the other room, Luna was in the downstairs bathroom, vomitting while Suzuki held her hair back.

"I can't believe that girl is here. My home is not a homeless shelter." Luna murmurred, continuing to throw up.

"Well, you can't really say that. You let Yusei and the others stay here." Suzuki pointed out, patiently. She did have a point. Technically, she had let Yusei and the others stay with her and Luka since the cup was over, but that was because they were nice people who had nowhere to go.

"That's because Yusei isn't evil. He's a good person, unlike that girl." Luna replied, as Suzuki handed her a toothbrush.

"Luna, maybe Yusei's right. Maybe she did change, and she's probably in need of help." Suzuki commented, sitting on the edge of the bath tub.

"Why can't she stay with that other dude who's running her entire life?" Luna asked, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe she's trying to get away from him. She probably learned that he wasn't really helping her in the end." Suzuki told her, shrugging her shoulders.

"I just don't trust her." Luna mumbled, quietly.

"I think you just don't trust her because Yusei's giving all his attention to her." Suzuki argued, raising an eyebrow.

"What? That's absurd!" Luna exclaimed, garggling mouthwash.

"We'll see over the next few days. Just give her a chance." Suzuki told her, as they left the bathroom.

"Fine, I'll give her 2 weeks, and that's it." Luna agreed, sighing.

Back in the living room, Yusei and Akiza were on the couch, talking about....well why she was there.

"Why are you here?" Yusei asked, kindly.

"I left Divine. I left the Arcadia Movement for good." Akiza replied, quietly fidgeting with her fingers, "But, I don't have anywhere to go. You were the only one I knew I could turn to. I don't have anywhere else to go."

As Yusei listened to what she was saying, he sort of felt bad for her. Yeah, when they met she had been a little mean, somewhat demented looking, and liked hurting others. To Yusei, it looked like she really had changed from the Fortune Cup.

"Well, you can stay here. If it's okay with Luna." he told her, smiling.

"I'm not sure. It seems like she doesn't like me too much, and neither does her brother." Akiza said, feeling uneasy about the situation.

"Yusei, conference." Luna said, interrupting their conversation. As she pulled him by his arm into the kitchen, Yusei had a bad feeling about what she was about to say, "Your not really thinking about this. Are you?"

"Well, Luna, look at her. She has no place to go, no family, nothing. She's no different from me, and you let me stay here." Yusei replied, looking at Akiza from over Luna's shoulder.

"Well, you're different. She's evil and your not." Luna muttered, turning around.

"Can you please stop calling her evil." Yusei pointed out, getting irritated.

"Fine. I just don't trust her, Yusei. After what she put you through at the Fortune Cup, I just don't trust having her around us." Luna said, crossing her arms.

"Just give her a chance, that's all I ask." Yusei told Luna, holding her shoulders, "Please?"

"Fine, but she better not pull anything funny. My parents are coming back next week and they don't know that she's staying here." Luna explained to him, sighing.

"Thank you, Luna." Yusei replied, giving Luna a hug.

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter sucked butt, unfortunately. I promise the next chapter will be tons better. The next chapter is basically about how Luna lets Akiza stay with her and the others. Things between Akiza and the others are starting to go well, except not with Luna. Will Luna continue to distrust Akiza or will she begin to lighten up? R&R plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yeah, from the last chapter, incase some of you peeps got confused with the names, those happen to be the English version names. Sorry if I confused people. Thanks to Sony Ninja and inu-yusukekaiba102 for reviewing. If you review later, just send me a PM.**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm changing the plot slight. Everything with Akiza is the same, it's just that the time period isn't going to be six months after the Fortune Cup because Luna's only eleven years old at the time and in the story she and Luka are thirteen, that would make Yusei and Akiza twenty.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_"Just give her a chance, that's all I ask." Yusei told Luna, holding her shoulders, "Please?"_

_"Fine, but she better not pull anything funny. My parents are coming back next week and they don't know that she's staying here." Luna explained to him, sighing._

_"Thank you, Luna." Yusei replied, giving Luna a hug._

The following evening, Luna hesistantly showed Akiza to the other guestroom. She still had the feeling that while no one was around that she would take out a pocket knife and slit her throat.

"Here's your room." Luna told her, plainly, "If you need anything, I'm across the hall."

"Thank you, for letting me stay here. I really am grateful." Akiza replied, smiling.

"Your welcome." Luna said, smiling as she shut the door behind her.

"So how did it go with Akiza?" Suzuki asked, leaning against the wall.

"I'm just stil uneasy about this whole letting her stay here thing. Yusei thinks that she's changed, I really think that she's the same. First she stays with us, the next thing you know she'll be palm reading us." Luna rambled on, as her and Suzuki ran into Yusei.

"Who will be palm reading who?" Yusei questioned, looking down at the two thirteen year olds.

"No one." The two girls said together.

"You two better not be talking about Akiza. You promised you'd be nice." Yusei reminded them, as the three of them went downstairs.

"Someone's getting defensive. Since when did you start being little miss innocent's protector?" Luna asked, heading into the living room.

"I'm not her protector, I'm just saying that I think you need to stop being snobby and give her a chance. Everyone else has gotten a chance to know her." Yusei replied, grabbing a book off the shelf.

"Oh, so now I'm snobby just because I don't get along with her the same day she moved in? I think your the one who's over-reacting." Luna argued, flipping through cable channels.

"How am I over-reacting? At least I'm willing to put aside my differences to help someone in need." Yusei said, starting to get a bit irritable.

"It's not like the two of you have any differences the way you were talking to her earlier." Luna told him, slamming the remote down on the table as she got up to head downstairs to the basement.

"What's her problem?" Yusei asked, shaking his head.

"I guess she really doesn't like Akiza. It's either that or something else." Suzuki replied, not knowing she could have said too much.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, think about it. She let's in a total stranger into her own home who coincedently needs your help, yet she used to treat you all like crap." Suzuki explained, trying to not let him in on that what Luna's problem really was.

"I don't think that's fair. I was a complete stranger and she let me stay here." Yusei replied, putting his book down.

"I'm not sure what the facts are. I just assume that she's telling the truth when we talk, because I know Luna's not the type of person who lies." Suzuki said, tapping her fingernails on the couch.

"Well, ever since Akiza came into the picture, I've seen a side of Luna that I've never seen before. I know she's growing up and stuff like that, but I don't think it's any reason to get personal." Yusei explained, sighing.

"I wouldn't dwell too much on it, Yusei. Just give it some time." Suzuki told him, patting his shoulder, "Tell Luna that I left. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you later." Yusei told her, before she shut the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Akiza's guestroom, she was putting her clothes in the drawers that were provided. She hadn't remembered the last time she was actually happy. The last time she had ever put a smile on her face.

_I'm so glad that Luna let me stay here. I just hope she and I can be friends_, Akiza thought, continuing to put her things away. After a few seconds, she heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

"Hi, umm, I just came to check on you, see how you were holding up." Luna told her, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?" Akiza asked, closing the top drawer.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't get too cozy with Yusei." Luna said, as Akiza paused for a moment.

"Pardon?" Akiza questioned, turning to Luna.

"There's only room for one woman in Yusei's life, and that's me." Luna replied, starting to sound stern.

"No, Luna you have it all wrong. Yusei and I are just friends, I guess." Akiza told her, reassuring that she had no further feelings for the male.

"I'm just warning you, just so you can't say you didn't have it coming." Luna said, closing the door behind her.

_What's her problem? Just because I moved in, doesn't mean I have feelings for Yusei_, Akiza thought, as she quickly finished putting her belongings away.

"So what were you two talking about?" Luka asked, as he ran into Luna in the kitchen.

"Just warning her not to get too close to Yusei." Luna said, chopping peppers and onions.

"Is this jealousy I'm sensing?" Luka asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm not jealous of that girl!" Luna shouted, shoving the knife into the wooden chopping board.

"Jeez, calm down sis. I won't tell anyone about your crush on Yusei." Luka whispered, getting slapped in the head by Luna, "Ow."

"Your not supposed to tell anyone that." Luna replied, just realizing she admitted her crush on Yusei.

"Haha! You admitted that your in love with....oh right." Luka muttered, as he left.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" Yanagi asked, passing Luka through the kitchen threshold.

"Nothing. Why aren't you in the other room talking to Akiza like Yusei and the others are?" Luna asked, continuing to chop ingredients.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing. Are you alright, Luna?" Yanagi asked, sounding concerned.

"It's just that Yusei trusts Akiza and is giving all his attention to her. I know it's only been a few hours since she got here but I feel like he's already starting to take her side for everything. He keeps saying that I'm being too hard on her and that I should loosen up." Luna explained, sadly.

"I guess what he's trying to say is that she's already been going through a rough time most of her life and that if we can just be nice to her, it would make her feel better about being around people." Yanagi replied, patting her back.

"Thanks, Yanagi." Luna told him, hugging him, "Did you want to help me with dinner?"

"Sure." He said, cheerfully.

* * *

In the other room, Akiza came downstairs in a black tank top and grey sweatpants. She lied on the couch, not knowing that Yusei had been in the other chair, reading his book.

"Oh, hey, how's it going?" Yusei asked, putting his bookmark in his book.

"Nothing much. I'm just relieved that I'm away from Divine." Akiza told him, quietly.

"He was that bad?" Yusei questioned, listening to her.

"Well, he was really manipulative. I just couldn't handle him running my life anymore. Telling me where I could and couldn't go, who were my friends and who weren't. It's just really not how I want to live my entire life." Akiza explained, shutting her eyes.

"Well aside from that, how do you like living with us?" Yusei asked, really taking interest in what she had to say.

"Luna and I had an interesting talk an hour ago, I'm just not sure if I should tell anyone." Akiza muttered, not wanting to talk about her while she was in the other room.

"Why can't you tell me?" Yusei asked, plainly.

"Well, it's sort of a girl thing, even though it kind of has something to do with you." Akiza admitted, biting her lip.

"I think I should know since my name was mentioned." Yusei told her, raising a brow.

"Well, you have to pretend that I never told you, but well, she was telling me not to get too close with you, and all this stuff about how there's only room for one woman in your life." Akiza whispered, feeling awkward.

"She said that? That's not like her." Yusei mumbled, not believing what Akiza told him.

"That's what she told me." Akiza said, cutting the TV on.

"You don't think she feels that way, do you?" Yusei questioned, sounding a little scared.

"Yusei, she's a thirteen year old girl, at this age she's confused about crushes and boys. I remember when I was thirteen, boys were pigs. All they cared about were boobs and butts." Akiza explained to him, shaking her head.

"Okay, I didn't need to hear that." Yusei murmurred, shivering.

"Well, all I'm saying is that it sounds like little Luna has a possible crush on you. Plus, she's got to know that you're way too old for her. Twenty and thirteen is quite a distance." Akiza told him, fixing her ponytail.

"It's just that it's sort of awkward. I never thought of Luna that way. I just saw her as a little sister, something to care for and protect." Yusei admitted, going back to his book.

"Well, for all you know she could just be acting out her feelings for attention. She may not feel for you that way after all." Akiza pointed out, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Maybe, but still, I just couldn't think that Luna felt that way about me." Yusei muttered, still keeping the thought in mind.

"Don't dwell too much on it." Akiza said, watching a soap opera.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something, but dinner is ready if you're hungry." Luna told them, heading upstairs.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Yusei asked, not understanding why she was going upstairs.

"I'm not hungry." Luna lied, continuing to ascend the stairs.

_Something's not right about her_, Yusei thought, narrowing his eyes. While everyone was downstairs eating, Luna was on her laptop, looking up stuff on Akiza.

_Hmm, let's see what Google has to offer when I type in her full name_, Luna thought, quickly typing in Akiza's name. She got at least ten billion hits on Akiza. Newspaper articles, blogs, videos, podcasts, and other things related to Akiza and the whole Black Rose Witch get up.

_Black Rose Witch strikes Tournament.....Witch is on the loose......blah blah blah, is there anything else that has something to do with her actual life?_ Luna thought, finding something interesting to her eye, _Hmmmm.....it looks like her profile. Akiza Izinski, eighteen, five feet and six inches, born February 14th, 1990.....that's ironic, she was born on Valentine's day......parents abandoned her at the age of 2. Been an orphan ever since......joined the Arcadia Movement at age fifteen, basically destroyed Duel Academy when she attended. Wow, talk about all you need to know._

After a while of spending time on her laptop, she heard a knock on her door, "Come in."

"What are you doing?" Yusei asked, standing in the doorway.

"Chatting with Suzuki, why?" Luna questioned, continuing to type.

"I just find it funny how you said a couple hours ago that Suzuki was over her dad's house and didn't have internet connection because she got grounded." Yusei reminded her, causing Luna's eyes to grow wide.

_Oh crap. Busted_, Luna thought, closing the internet tab that was Akiza's profile.

"I know what you were doing, Luna." Yusei said, in a stern, parental tone.

"You know, why are you even in here? Don't you have some flirting to do with Akiza?" Luna asked, starting to get snappy.

"Seriously, I'm getting tired of the whole attitude problem. I don't know what's gotten into you but let me know when you get a reality check." Yusei told her, heading towards the door.

"Let me know when you start acting like my friend!" Luna exclaimed, as Yusei slammed the door shut.

"What did you do now?" Luka asked, coming in after Yusei a few seconds later.

"I didn't do anything. Yusei was getting in my business and I told him to go back downstairs and flirt some more with Akiza." Luna replied, continuing to type.

"Now I really know that you're jealous. The way you've been acting for the past couple hours gives it away, you're totally in love with Yusei." Luka said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"So what if I am? It's not like he cares. Ever since little miss I have no where to go showed up, I feel like I'm invisible." Luna told him, closing her laptop, "It won't be too long until you do the same."

"Luna, you know I wouldn't do that to you. I've known you longer than I've known that witch lady, and to tell you the truth, I haven't talked to her since she got here." Luka explained, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Why?" Luna asked, looking down at the carpet.

"Why else? She scares the crap out of me!" Luka exclaimed, shivering, "I have a feeling she's going to kill me in my sleep."

"You're not the only one." Luna mumbled, hiding her smile.

"Don't worry too much about it. Mom and dad will be coming home soon since, they're planning their annual spring party." Luka reminded her, causing her to gasp.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot about that. I have to help mom with the invitations and I have to find a white dress and shoes, I have to help with almost everything! The dinner set up, the tables, the decorations." Luna complained, pacing frantically in front of Luka.

"Relax sis, it's not for another five months." Luka told her, patting her back.

"I've just been so stressed out. Finding out I have a birthmark of some legend and the I'm letting one of our enemies live with us. This is not how I wanted to live my life." Luna whispered, holding her head.

"Just calm down. I'll make you some of Mom's famous hot coco." Luka told her, heading downstairs.

* * *

As the night progressed, Divine had been sitting in his room, thinking about Akiza leaving the movement....and him.

_How dare she leave.....after all I have done for her she does this to me? She'll pay dearly and so will Yusei! _Divine thought, thrusting his glass of wine at the wall, _All I have to do is think of her strongest weakness and make her come crawling back to me._

Back at the mansion, Akiza had been in the living room painting her toenails. After she was finished, someone had been coming down stairs.

"Hi. I just came to say good night." Yusei told her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

At the same time in the kitchen, Luna and Suzuki had been drinking soda and eating mozzarella sticks, while having a conversation mainly about Yusei and Luna's arguement.

"So that's what happened?" Suzuki asked, not sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, it's like everyone except Luka is replacing me. I'm slowly becoming invisible." Luna replied, dipping her mozzarella stick in marinara sauce.

"They're not replacing you, Luna, they're just trying to make Akiza feel welcomed, and I think you being mean to her isn't getting them anywhere." Suzuki explained, sipping her soda.

"Maybe your right, maybe she doesn't have feelings for Yusei. I'm probably just over-reacting." Luna said, as they both walked into the living room.

"And......," Akiza murmurred, knowing he was in there for something else.

"Well, ummm, I've never done this before but....did you want to.....you know....go out some time?" Yusei asked, shyly.

Akiza just put a finger to his lips, "I'd love to, Yusei."

Luna spit out a stream of soda, from what she just heard, "WHAT?"

Akiza and Yusei turned around from Luna's outburst. "I mean, good night." Quickly, Luna and Suzuki ran upstairs.

"I knew I wasn't over-reacting. That bitch is moving in on Yusei! Two can play that game." Luna murmurred, throwing herself underneath her blankets and going to bed.

"See you in the morning." Suzuki mumbled, cutting the light out.

As Yusei and Akiza came back upstairs, they were both still in shock of Luna's outburst on their conversation.

"What was that all about?" Akiza asked, as they slowly walked down the hall.

"I don't know. Luna's been acting strange ever since you got here and I have no clue what her deal is." Yusei replied, sounding like he didn't care.

"Did you guys get in a fight earlier?" Akiza questioned, stopping.

"Yeah." Yusei admitted, quietly.

"I thought so from all the yelling." Akiza whispered, opening the door to her room, "Well, good night."

"Good night." Yusei told her, before she shut the door. _I feel like she's made progress already._

* * *

_Luna had gotten up early that morning, since it was a special day. The day of their parents annual spring party. She layed out all her things the night before and couldn't wait until the party began._

_"Today is going to be a great day. Nothing could possibly ruin this." Luna said, cheerfully. When she went downstairs for breakfast, she saw something she thought would never happen. Yusei and Akiza were on the living room couch lip-locking one another, while Yusei was touching her in places that she didn't want to see._

What are they doing? _Luna thought, as tears started pouring from her eyes._

_"Yusei.....," Akiza groaned, continuing to make out with him._

_"Akiza.....," Yusei moaned, rubbing her thighs._

_"Stop it." Luna whined, but her voice was not heard._

_"You two make such a great couple. Who was that girl who used to live here?" Yanagi asked, referring to Luna._

_"Yanagi.....it's me...Luna. Don't you remember?" Luna asked, as her body was starting to fade away._

_"We're so happy that you guys are getting married in a few weeks. Only if Luna were here to hate it." Luka said, as everyone started laughing._

_"Luka, don't say that. We're supposed to be family. How could you?" Luna questioned, sobbing as her body started fading until she completely disappeared._

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Luna screeched, as if someone had been stabbing her.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked, as him and Yanagi were standing in the doorway.

Luna had disregarded his question as if he never said a word. She had been concentrating on panting that she didn't hear him.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked, holding her.

"I'm okay. Just a bad dream." Luna told him, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"As long your okay.....and I'm sorry." Yusei told her, looking down.

"About what?" Luna asked, letting go of him.

"About fighting with you earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you." Yusei replied, sadly.

"No, I'm sorry for being snobby. I know you were just trying to help Akiza, and I wasn't helping by being mean to her." Luna admitted, patting his shoulder, "I guess I'll try to be a little more kind, but that doesn't mean I'll put my complete faith in her."

"It's okay, just as long as you try." Yusei said, patting her head, "Now go back to sleep."

"Okay." Luna replied, as Yusei tucked her back in.

* * *

The next morning, Akiza lied in bed smelling an aroma of cinnamon and chocolate. This was really the first time she ever had that feeling. She hadn't experienced a morning like that since she was with her parents, before they abandoned her.

"Akiza.....wake up." Yusei said, quietly, "Come on, you can't stay in bed forever."

"How did you know I wasn't sleep?" Akiza asked, sitting up from her pillow.

"Your trying too hard to keep your eyes closed." Yusei smiled, as Akiza put on Luna's bunny house shoes she gave her.

"Don't laugh at my slippers." Akiza warned him, as moved pass the doorway.

"Why?" Yusei asked, raising a brow.

"Listen." Akiza told him, as she started walking, the bunny slippers started squeaking. Yusei grunted to prevent himself from laughing, "I said don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, it's just......," Yusei replied, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Whatever." Akiza mumbled, heading downstairs, "I wonder what's for breakfast."

"Chocolate chip pancakes, it's sonny's favorite." Yanagi told her, sitting down at the table.

"I heard chocolate and pancakes, where is it?" Yusei asked, sounding hyper.

"Yusei, relax, you'll get your pancakes." Luna said, sounding more like a mother.

"Fine, I just want my pancakes." Yusei muttered, sitting down next to Akiza.

"Morning, peeps." Suzuki yawned, straightening out her shorts.

"What's the point of wearing shorts? It's winter." Luka said, staring at Suzuki's legs.

"Stop staring at her, you perv!" Luna exclaimed, hitting him in the head with a spatula.

"Ow." Luka whined, rubbing his head.

"Relax, Luka, basically it doesn't matter since we have heat." Suzuki told him, grabbing a piece of paper towel.

When Luna wasn't looking, Luka kept staring at Suzuki's crotch.....that is until Yusei caught on, and kicked his leg underneath the table.

"What?" Luka asked, staring at Yusei. All Yusei did was give him the 'You know what' look. Luka gave him the 'I can't help it if she's hot' look.

"Just stop staring at her vajay-jay." Akiza said, cutting her pancakes.

"How did you know that?" Luka asked, remembering that she was psychic.

"I know that look." Akiza replied, before chewing a piece of her pancakes.

"So how do you like Yuse......I mean, how do you like it here, Akiza?" Suzuki asked, almost saying something she shouldn't have.

"Oh I'm really enjoying staying here. People are really friendly here." Akiza told her, smiling. As the girls continued talking, Yusei slid Akiza a napkin discreetly without Luna peeking. As Luna was talking to Yanagi, Akiza looked at the napkin that read........

_Don't forget about this afternoon._

Akiza just smiled and tucked the napkin away. She had remembered last night Yusei asked her on a date, but had no clue what he had planned. It all seemed a little fast. Yes, she did have some feelings for Yusei, but they weren't that deep yet.

_Maybe this date will tell. It sounds like he's pretty interested in me_, Akiza thought, finishing her pancakes and hot chocolate.

_I hope she's interested in me. I've never felt this way about a girl since the fifth grade_, Yusei thought, remembering back when he was ten years old. He had a crush on this girl named Sally, but she didn't like him back because she claimed that his hair was weird.

"I'll do the dishes." Luna said, finishing her breakfast.

"I'll help you." Suzuki offered, getting up. As everyone else left the table to do whatever, Suzuki and Luna were talking while they washed the dishes.

"So you had dream that Yusei and Akiza were making out on the living room couch?" Suzuki questioned, in disbelief, "That's one wacky dream."

"It was really scary. I mean, watching someone you like kissing another girl right in front of your eyes, then everyone else forgetting who you are." Luna murmurred, drying the dishes.

"I think you're just going overboard with the two of them going out this afternoon." Suzuki pointed out, continuing to scrub the plates.

"I have a plan for that. We could always spy on them or we could turn the two of them against one another." Luna said, smirking.

"We? I'm not getting involved in this because usually your plans turn out as a disaster." Suzuki replied, shaking her head, "Plus, I'd leave them alone because maybe they'd be happy together."

"The only people who would be happy together is me and Yusei, and not having Akiza in the picture." Luna told her, stubbornly.

"Also, I thought you promised Yusei that you'd be nice." Suzuki mentioned, as she dried her hands off.

"I did, but I can always plot my schemes in secret." Luna explained, still smirking.

"Luna, really think about it. Yusei and Akiza are both the same age, both like to duel, both were born outcasts, somewhat opposite of each other that totally balances their relationship. They have a lot more in common than you and him do. I would do the right thing and just let them date each other and see how it goes. For all you know it might not work out, and they'd go back to being just friends." Suzuki explained, trying to push her friend in the right direction.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Luna admitted, sounding disappointed, _Yeah, what if it does work out?_

"Hey, Suzuki, remembering your helping me with my clothes this afternoon." Akiza reminded her, hopping about the living room. Suzuki tried not to look in Luna's direction.

"When were you going to tell me you were helping her?" Luna asked, quietly showing the venom in her voice.

"When they left." Suzuki mumbled, blushing.

"You're supposed to be my friend, Suzuki. What were you thinking?" Luna asked, nudging her in the shoulder.

"Come on, Luna, they do look like a cute couple. I don't see what's the harm." Suzuki told her, putting her hair up in a clip.

"Suzuki, I don't know how many times I can tell you this but......SHE IS EVIL!" Luna exclaimed, holding her shoulders, "You cannot see her true face because she wears so much makeup to hide her ugly nature."

"Luna, seriously, chill. Now I'm going to be the nice person I am and go help Akiza get ready for her date with Yusei." Suzuki said, turning away from her friend.

Once Luna was upstairs in her room, she realized that something in her room had been out of place. It looked like her drawer had been looked into since she was downstairs, since it wasn't closed all the way.

_She didn't_, Luna thought, running to the bathroom, "What are you doing Suzuki?"

"Helping Akiza with her makeup, I hope you don't mind that I took your mega eyeshadow palette." Suzuki replied, through the door.

Luna was speechless. All she could do was go back to her room and start screaming in her pillow. As she was screaming into her pillow, Yusei passed by, then walked backwards to her room.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as she lifted her head from her pillow. She ignored him and continued to scream into her pillow, "Is there something the matter?"

"There is but, what's the point of telling you when you'll just ignore me." Luna sobbed, dropping her head back into her pillow.

"It's about Akiza isn't it?" Yusei asked, sighing. Luna put a thumb up and waved him off, "At least your finding another way to take out your anger." he added, before he left.

After fifteen minutes, Luna had gotten dress for today. Black rinse skinny jeans with a yellow shirt that had a cute giraffe on it. She wore her usual black chuck taylor's.

"Hey, Luna, you should come take a look at Akiza." Suzuki said, peaking her head through her door.

"What's the need to? Yusei already thinks she's pretty." Luna muttered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Come on, don't be a mopy face, please?" Suzuki begged, nicely.

"Fine." Luna mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"So how does she look?" Suzuki asked, as Luna just stared at her. Akiza looked like she had on no makeup, even though she did, it made her face look natural, with the exception of her light pink colored lip gloss. Her hair was wavy, that came down to her shoulders. She had on one of Suzuki's random t-shirts that read 'Laugh more', in white print on top of the turquoise based shirt, with a turquoise peace patterned scarf. She had on dark wash skinny jeans with the cutest beige colored Ugg boots. Lastly, she had the cutest turquoise plaid pattern purse.

"So....?" Akiza questioned, shyly.

"Luna's silence means that she adores it." Suzuki lied, knowing that Luna's silence really meant 'I totally hate this bitch who's standing in front of me.'

"Really?" Akiza asked, smiling, "Thank you so much."

"Now the only person who needs to be mesmerized is Yusei." Suzuki giggled, as her and Akiza went downstairs.

Luna was so frustrated that she stomped downstairs, grabbed her jacket and purse, and started shoving her house keys and wallet in her purse.

"Where are you going?" Yanagi asked, plainly.

"OUT!" Luna shouted, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What's her deal?" Yusei asked, approaching Yanagi.

"I guess she's mad at something." Yanagi answered, looking up at him.

"That's no surprise. She's been mad since Akiza moved in with us." Yusei said, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Why, don't you look spiffy." Yanagi smirked, looking at Yusei's outfit. He wore an all black muscle shirt, blue jeans, black shoes. When he got here, Luna had done some shopping for him, since he didn't have any other clothes.

"Oh, yeah, Akiza and I are going out somewhere." Yusei told him, fixing his black t-shirt.

"It's a little quick, don't you think?" Yanagi asked, picking up a book.

"Were just going out as friends. Nothing special." Yusei lied, hearing someone come downstairs.

"Hi, Yusei." Akiza greeted, tripping over her boot.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her off the ground, "You look nice by the way."

"I'm okay, thanks." Akiza replied, picking up her purse off the floor.

"You two youngn's have a good time." Yanagi told them, as they grabbed their coats.

Meanwhile, in the city, Luna is out and about, walking around. She kept thinking of how Yusei and Akiza could be on their date at the moment. She walked into a nearby store, and purchased something that later she would probably regret, but at the moment didn't care.

"Aren't you a little young to be buying this stuff kid?" the guy behind the counter asked, as Luna handed him an 100 dollar bill (whatever amount it is in yen).

"Keep the change." Luna replied, walking out the store with what she purchased. She took out her cell phone, and speed dialed a number, "Yeah, it's on. Meet me at the hotel off of twenty-second street."

* * *

At a nearby park, Yusei and Akiza were walking around looking at people carving ice sculptures they did every year for the holidays.

"Do you come here often?" Yusei asked, as they continued to walk.

"Sometimes, when I was with Divine, but he would always say something vile and mean about the whole thing in general." Akiza replied, blowing on her hands from the cold, "I guess you never really came here before."

"No, the only thing I remember from living in the Satelite was the kids playing in the snow." Yusei told her, plainly, "I've never really got anything for Christmas before."

"Well, your luck might change this year. Luna or the others might get you something." Akiza told him, cheerfully watching a snowflake fall on her coat, "Wow, it's snowing."

"Yeah, it is, for like the second time this year." Yusei replied, smiling.

"I'm glad that you took me out tonight, Yusei. I really appreciate it." Akiza thanked him, shyly.

He grabbed her hand, "Don't mention it."

Though the two of them were enjoying their little date at the park, little did they know the night would not end perfect. On the other side of the city, Luna was at some hotel with whom you might? Let's just say it's not boys that are her age or boys who behave.

In a hotel suite on the 7th floor, liquor bottles were lying across the floor and sadly, so were Luna's clothes.

"You really aren't the good girl people think you are, are you?" a male's voice asked, seductively.

Luna didn't answer his question, but just continued to make out with the boy she was lying next to. She just kissed all her so called problems away.

Back at the mansion, Yusei and Akiza came back after about ten after midnight. Yanagi, Suzuki, and Luka were sitting in the living room, as if they were waiting for them. Yusei and Akiza could tell that something was wrong, otherwise they all would have been in bed or for Suzuki, at home downstairs on the 24th floor.

"Is there something wrong?" Akiza started, taking the stress off of Yusei.

"It's Luna, she hasn't come home, and she left almost five hours ago." Luka told them, sadly.

"What? So before Akiza and I went out, she hasn't come back?" Yusei asked, in complete shock. It was never like Luna to stay out late.

"No." Suzuki replied, on the edge of tears, "She won't answer her cell phone either."

Just as Suzuki finished her sentence, the doorbell rang. Hesistantly, Yusei answered the door, "Can I help you?"

"Is this the residence that belongs to Luna?" The man asked, looking through the threshold.

"Yes." Yusei answered, frightfully.

"Well, unfortunately, she was raped just about 20 minutes ago in a hotel about an hour from here." The man told them, receiving shocked stares from everyone.

"Oh my god." Yusei sighed, putting his hands over his face. Akiza went to Suzuki and held her, as she started to sob.

"The good news is that we got her to a hospital that's not very far from here. If you'd like to come, there's a taxi waiting downstairs." the man explained, as everyone grabbed their coats and followed him.

While everyone was in the backseat of the taxi, Yusei was worried sick. He understood Luna had been mad at him and Akiza for the past couple of days, but that was no reason to go off and do it with some other guy.

"It's going to be okay." Akiza whispered, holding his hand for comfort.

"I hope you're right." He told her, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Once the taxi arrived at the hospital, Yusei and the others rushed inside.

"Hello, we're here for Luna. She was just sent here about an half hour ago." Akiza told the receptionist.

"She's upstairs, on the third floor. Once you get off the elevator, she's the second room to the right." the receptionist told them, nicely.

"Thank you." Yusei replied, as they all hurried into the elevator. Never in Yusei's life has he felt so terrified. Luna was his friend, and in no way did he ever want her to be hurt.

"Well here's her room." Suzuki said, as the elevator door opened. Once they got to her room, they saw Luna lying in bed, with a little clear chord underneath her nose, with all these IV's in her arms.

"How is she doc?" Luka asked, breaking the silence between everyone.

"Well, we've ran some tests on her and I guess before she was abused, she had a large percent of alcohol in her system, which I don't know how a girl her age could get a hold of something like that. As for the actual abuse problem, we want to keep her here for a couple of days to see if she's expecting, and the police are still investigating the assailant." The doctor explained, looking at her clipboard, "She should back home by Friday."

"Thank you again." Yusei told her, before she left, "I'm staying with her."

"I am too." Luka and Suzuki said, at the same time.

"I'll go back with Yanagi, to take care of the house." Akiza told Yusei, quietly. As the two of them left, Yusei only stared at her. His friend, in a hospital bed from being abused.

"I just don't believe this happened." Suzuki whispered, sitting in the chair next to her bed, "I want to say who caused her to do this but, I won't."

"I just don't believe whoever did this to could do such a thing. I mean, raping a thirteen year old girl, that's sick." Yusei said, sitting in the rocking chair on the other side of her bed.

"She's probably going to have to see a therapist. It could be months or even years until she recovers." Luka pointed out, sadly. Yusei felt greatly bad for Luka. Just to see your own family hurt is hurtful.

_I just hope she didn't do it because she was aiming for my attention_, Yusei thought, silently.

Back at the house, Akiza lied in her bed staring out the window at the moon. She thought about Luna mostly. Ever since she arrived, Luna had shown signs that she was angry and mad at someone. Akiza mostly felt at this point that it was her fault that Luna was raped. Once you deeply think about all the times Luna was mad was when, one, Yusei let her move in, and two, early that day when Akiza and Yusei went out.

_It all makes sense. She's mad at me because she thinks Yusei is in love with me_, Akiza thought, sitting up in her bed, _It all makes perfect sense. She has a crush on Yusei, and she's jealous because she thinks that I'm aware that Yusei might be in love with me._

However, even though Akiza figured it out, she might have figured out something else too. She might have feelings for Yusei. Who wouldn't? Besides him not being a native born Neo Domino citizen, he was intellegent, attractive, kind, helpful, and had many other good qualities. Just because he happens to have a marker on his cheek, doesn't make him a bad person.

_The question is, what do I do about Luna?_ Akiza thought, starting to worry. Now she had even more troubles going to sleep.

* * *

**So yeah, that chapter was really long.....just because I had so many ideas for this chapter I had to put them all in. Thanks again to those who reviewed, and the next chapter may not be up for a few days.**

**Next chapter: It's been a few weeks since Akiza moved in and Luna's accident. Luna starts seeing a therapist for another 6 months. At the same time, her parents come back home early after they heard the news of her accident and Luna has to help her mother with their annual spring party. Will Luna's stress level put her back in the hospital?**

**Yusei and Akiza grow more closer during this time as well. How close will they get? R&R plz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this chapter might be a little depressing for a few, just because of the fact that in this chapter, Luna has to go to therapy. I won't get into further details, but it might be depressing a little. Thanks for those who reviewed!!**

**I know you guys are going to be pissed at me for this, but yet again I've mad another mistake. In the last part of chapter 2, I said that it was 3 months after Akiza moved in, this chapter I changed it to about 3 weeks, so that it's now around Christmas time. In addition, Luna and Luka's parents are coming back because of what happened to Luna, so in this chapter, they'll be referred to as Mom and Dad.....just so there's no confusion.**

**I don't own 5D's by the way. If I did own it, I would have had Yusei and Akiza together already.**

_italics_= thoughts

_italics_ + **bold**= _**Jack's dark side**_

* * *

Chapter 3

_3 weeks later........................._

It had already been a week into December, and Christmas was just around the corner. For Yusei and the gang, it was a depressing time. Unfortunately, Luna had to spend the next six months in therapy. She was now on her fifth session. At this point, her therapist told her that she had to get her feelings out to the people who she cared about the most. That was basically Yusei and the gang.

"Luka, your parents are here." Suzuki told him, as Luka rushed to the front door. As Luka opened the door, Yusei was in the living room listening.

"Aww, my little Lukie bear." Mom said, hugging Luka tightly. Yusei grunted in the background to prevent himself from laughing at Luka.

"Mom, you're embarassing me." Luka mumbled, as they came in through the doorway.

"Hey, son." Dad said, rubbing Luka's head, "It feels good to be home."

"Who's your friends, honey?" Mom asked, staring at Yusei, Akiza, and Yanagi.

"Mom, this is Yusei, Akiza, and Yanagi. Guys these are my parents." Luka introduced, plainly.

"Oh yeah, you're the boy who beat Jack Atlus." Mom said, shaking Yusei's hand.

"Yeah, that's me." Yusei replied, shyly.

"Hello." Akiza greeted, shaking her hand.

"Luka's told me about you. He just didn't add that you were such a pretty young woman." Mom told her, smiling.

"Oh, thank you." Akiza replied, blushing.

"Where's your sister son?" Dad asked, as Luna slowly came from upstairs.

"Oh, hi, sweetie. Are you okay?" Mom questioned, holding her child.

"I'm fine." Luna replied, faintly. Yusei noticed that ever since she came home from the hospital, Luna talked very little or not at all, especially to him and Akiza.

"I'm just happy that you weren't killed." Dad added, embracing his daughter and wife.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but your father and I can't be at your session this afternoon. Your Dad's working at home and I have a meeting uptown at the same time." Mom told her, patting her head.

"I understand, Mom. You don't have to explain yourself to me." Luna replied, quietly.

"Well, now, since your session is in a half hour, how about I make lunch." Mom chirped, heading to the kitchen.

"Your mom is really nice." Yanagi mentioned, causing Luna to smile.

"I know. I wouldn't trade her for the world." Luna replied, staring dead at Yusei. Obviously, she was referring to how she thinks that Yusei is trading her for Akiza, and she didn't know that Yusei fully understood what she meant.

_Poor Yusei, he must be taking this really hard_, Luka thought, sadly. He knew how much Yusei cared about each and every one of them, but apparently, Luna didn't see it anymore because she thinks that he likes Akiza better than he likes her.

"So, this first session includes us. I wonder what role we have in this." Yusei said, staring at the small table near the patio doors.

"I think she might confront us all about why she did what she did a few weeks ago." Suzuki guessed, sadly. Out of everyone, Suzuki took everything the hardest. She and Luna had been best friends since kindergarten, and just seeing your friend go through a really rough time is heartbreaking, especially when you know it's somewhat your fault and you can't do anything to help.

"Lunch is ready. I made you all a sandwich platter. Enjoy." Mom said, heading upstairs.

"Your mom reminds me of a perkier version of Martha Stewart or Rachel Ray." Akiza told Luka, taking a small sandwich off the platter.

"I know, right?" Luka questioned, making Akiza giggle. After they all had their little fun, there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Dr. Grey." Luka said, opening the door.

"Hello." Dr. Grey greeted, taking her shoes off as she entered, "Where is my favorite little star?"

"Good Afternoon." Luna replied, sitting in the loveseat chair next to Dr. Grey's.

"So, I'm assuming all of you know that you're going to be included in this session." Dr. Grey started, taking out her notepad and pen. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So I'm going to lay down a few rules. One, only the person who has the teddy bear can speak. No one else is permitted to interrupt at any given time. Two, listen to what others have to say before you say that you agree or disagree with their statement. Since this session is about her, Luna will start." Dr. Grey explained, handing the white teddy bear to Luna.

"So Luna, what are you aiming to accomplish today during this session?" Dr. Grey asked, putting on her reading glasses.

"I aim to tell the people that I care about the most how I feel about how they, as individuals made me feel before and after my accident." Luna replied, biting her lip.

"Now, who will you start with first?" Dr. Grey asked, writing things down on her notepad.

"I'll start with my brother, Luka." Luna decided, gripping the teddy bear.

"Explain to Luka how he made you feel before and after your accident." Dr. Grey said, crossing her arms.

"Well, Luka, I just wanted to say first, that I love you dearly as my brother. How you made me feel before my accident was, well happy because, I felt that you weren't like the others who I felt completely ignored me. You were actually there for me and listened to how I felt. After, I felt the exact same way, except that I was even happier because well, you were constantly there for me through everything. I love you for that." Luna explained, keeping her eyes on him the entire time.

"Luka, how do you feel about what your sister has told you?" Dr. Grey asked, as Luna passed him the teddy bear.

"Well, I actually am sort of flattered because, normally, my sister and I don't really click that well, unless one of us is down or something like that. So I'm actually happy that I've made you feel better about the situation." Luka told her, smiling.

"Thank you, Luka. Now, who's next?" Dr. Grey asked, as everyone looked dead at Luna.

"Yanagi." Luna replied, as Luka passed her the teddy bear, "I felt before everything happened that you, like Luka, saw the brighter side of things. You gave me help when saw that I wasn't feeling well and I really appreciate it. Afterwards, pretty much the same. I really appreciate the help you've given me." Luna told him, handing him the teddy bear.

"To tell ya the truth, I'm just glad that you're alrigh' and tha' you're startin' to recover. That's all that matters to me, is tha' you're happy." Yanagi told her, cheerfully.

"Thank you. Next please." Dr. Grey continued, as Luna got the teddy bear back.

"Suzuki, my dear best friend. Before the time of my accident, I felt like you out of everyone had the hard part of everything. You, mainly rode the fence. You couldn't decide whether or not to take one side or another. You put up all my crap that I complained about, and tried to help someone else because you saw that it was the right thing to do. I felt that at one point before, it was my fault. I should have never put you in that position, and I really am sorry. Afterwards, it made me so incredibly happy that you stayed by my side while I was asleep in the hospital for 2 full days, and I just want to let you know, that it wasn't your fault and that it was never your fault to begin with." Luna explained, wiping tears from her eyes as she passed the teddy bear onto her best friend.

"Luna, it makes me feel so much happier to hear that. When I heard the news that it happened, I was the first to cry because you're my best friend and have been for years, and it tears me apart inside that something that horrible would've happened to you. During the time before, I guess I was riding the fence because well, I wanted to be nice to Akiza and I wanted to be a good friend to you. For that I am sorry, but I just couldn't go one way and not the other. I'm really happy that you understood what I had to go through." Suzuki replied, wiping the black stains from her tears and makeup.

"That was very good you two. Now moving on." Dr. Grey said, as Luna took a couple of deep breaths.

"Yusei......well, there's a lot that I have to say. Some you may not entirely agree with but, it has to be put out there. Before my accident a few weeks ago, I had the feeling in my heart that I was beginning to seriously hate you, and I thought the feelings were mutual. At that time a few weeks ago, we let somebody move in with us who really needed help. I felt incredibly ignored, jealous, and excuse my french, pissed off. I've never in my entire life felt that way. I believe the main reason why I was driven to do what I did just before I was raped was because the fact that I thought you stopped caring about me, and I felt like you were replacing me as your friend. Afterwards and up through now, I still think that you don't get how seriously hurt I am about you treated me before, and I'm not sure what to do anymore." Luna explained, not looking him in the face.

Yusei on the other hand, felt completely shocked. He had no idea that she was that hurt. All he was trying to do was help Akiza. Way before anything happened, Yusei had been aiming to help Akiza realize that she couldn't spend her whole life hating people and hurting people because of what happened to her all her life. He was helping her understand that there are people in life who will go out of their way to help her and the she would always feel loved.

However, once Akiza moved in, everything went in different directions. Yanagi, Suzuki, and him had adapted to Akiza. Luka was sort of getting used to her being around. That just left Luna to be the only one who distrusted her.

As Luna passed Yusei the teddy bear, he just sat there a few moments.

"Would you like to say something, Yusei?" Dr. Grey asked, as everyone waited quietly.

"Well, I'd just like to say that I'm sort of surprised. For one thing, Luna, I don't hate you. Secondly, I'm sorry that you feel as though I'm ignoring you or that I don't care about you, because that's not true at all. I'm not trying to be mean when I say this, but the world does not necessarily revolve around you. I really can't help that you're jealous of Akiza or whatever, but my intention was to help Akiza because apparently, she had nowhere else to go. I do understand that you don't trust her entirely, but you have to put aside your differences and at least try to get to know her. Plus, a few weeks ago, you made a promise to me that you'd be nice to her, and it looks like you didn't keep your promise." Yusei explained, seriously.

Yusei's statement had surprised Akiza. She had no idea that Luna had been jealous of her. All her life, everyone had felt sorry for her, but this was a first.

"Well what do you have to say about that Luna?" Dr. Grey asked, passing her the teddy bear.

"Well, I guess I never looked at it that way. I'm really sorry that I made you feel that way." Luna replied, sadly.

"Well, I feel like today was pretty productive. I believe the session is over then. I'll see you next week, Luna." Dr. Grey said, bowing before she left.

After she left, everyone remained quiet. Luna was the first to leave, "I'll be upstairs doing my homework."

Once she was up the stairs, Suzuki followed, then Luka did as well. That left Yusei, Akiza, and Yanagi in the living room.

"So, I guess I'll order take out." Akiza said, getting up to head to the kitchen.

"You're righ' sonny, she is a nice girl." Yanagi told Yusei, lightening the mood.

"I know she is. That's why I honestly like her a lot. I feel like I'm in love with her." Yusei confessed, not realizing he was opening up.

"You two would be good together. Well, I'm heading to my room." Yanagi replied, jumping off the chair he was in and left.

_Thanks, Yanagi_, Yusei thought, smiling.

* * *

A few days later, Christmas had arrived, and like always, Luka was the first one up and the only one ranting on through the hallway that it was finally Christmas.

"Does he always do this?" Yusei asked, yawning.

"Yeah. After a while, you get tired of it." Luna answered, as everyone went downstairs to open presents.

"Here, Yusei, this one's from me." Luna told him, as she handed him a medium sized box. As Yusei unwrapped it, he figured out that it was a locket. When he opened it, there was a small picture of him, Luna, Ruka, and Yanagi.

"Thanks, Luna." Yusei told her, putting it on.

"I got one too." Luka added, excitedly opening his last present.

"This is for you, Akiza." Yusei said, handing her a large package that was shaking. Once she took the top of the box off, out jumps a small yorkshire terrier.

"Aww, Yusei, it's so cute! Thank you!" Akiza exclaimed, as the puppy kept licking her cheek.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Yanagi asked, opening his gift from Luka.

"It's a girl." Yusei told him, as Akiza started playing with her new puppy.

"What's her name?" Suzuki asked, curiously.

"Sophie, that was my baby sister's name." Akiza replied, as the puppy walked up to Yusei, "She likes you."

"This is for you." Luna said, handing Akiza a small box. When Akiza opened it, it was a box full of makeup, nail polish, eyeliner, small perfumes, etc.

"Oh wow, thanks, Luna." Akiza replied, exchanging a shocked look with Yusei.

"Well, I saw how much you liked all of my makeup, so I bought you this so you could have your own." Luna said, shyly.

"Well, I like it a lot." Akiza told her, patting her back.

After everyone exchanged gifts, Luna was busy waiting for the cinnamon buns to come out of the oven. In the living room, Akiza was trying to start training her puppy.

"Sophie, sit." Akiza said, as the puppy started chasing it's tail, "Yet, it can figure out how to chase it's tail."

"Just give it some time. Maybe if you taunt her with a doggy treat, she'll listen." Yusei told her, watching a Christmas movie.

"Thanks." Akiza mumbled, quietly as she and Sophie walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the den, Luna and her mother were starting to plan for the spring party. There were many times that her mother was talking, that Luna was on the verge of falling asleep.

"So I thought that the center piece could be all white roses or we could have.....Luna!" Mom exclaimed, as Luna shot up from the table, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, it's just that I'm really sleepy." Luna muttered, rubbing her eyes, "Yeah, we could keep the center pieces all white roses."

"Oh okay. Well, we still have to think about catering, music, the floor installments, and outfits for your friends, Akiza, Yusei, and Yanagi." Mom explained, flipping through other books, "I'm meeting up with this designer Gustav Wright, he's really good with wedding dresses and white dresses in general."

"That's great." Luna muttered, thinking that real her who hadn't been in therapy would have said 'Yuck why would get her an outfit? She'd probably just dye it black and rip it up'

"I was going to talk with her about it after breakfast, if that's okay that we hold off deciding everything else." Mom said, as she and Luna walked downstairs, "Also, I thought that we'd invite Jack Atlus too."

"No, Mom! You can't do that, him and Yusei don't get along since he beat the crap out of Jack at the Duel Fortune Cup." Luna explained, frantically.

"Come on, honey, I'm pretty sure Jack is over it. It's been two years." Mom told her, assuring her that Jack would be calm.

"The cinnamon buns are done." Luka called, as everyone slowly came into the kitchen.

* * *

In a nearby alley, in downtown Divine was at a bar, plotting his revenge on Akiza and Yusei.

_That stupid wench and that Yliaster......I can't believe she'd chose that Satelite rat over me......little do they know I'm Gustav Wright_, he thought, continuing to drink his alcoholic beverage, _And I intend to make that party a living hell for the both of them._

However, in a small apartment complex, Jack was watching TV while Carly was busy typing on her small laptop. Over the course of the years, Carly had finally got out of the reporter business and finally decided to become a surgeon. Also, as Jack might've put it, she finally got rid of her huge nerd glasses and her lame clothing and replaced it with contacts and girly stuff.

Other than that, Jack and Carly have become really close over the last two years. To the point where Jack was debating on asking her out, like he was now.

_What do I do? It's been two years and I still haven't asked her out yet, _Jack thought, feeling his stomach do backflips.

_**Come on Jack, stop being a little bitch and ask her out already**_, Jack's dark told him, sighing with annoyance, _**She's pretty hot, and she's got the softest hair.**_

_How do you know? I haven't touched her hair_, Jack thought, twitching his eyes.

_**Oh, don't think I haven't seen you when put the covers over her when she goes to bed, I see you stroking and sniffing her hair**_, his dark side responded, causing Jack to blush.

Well, I was just checking her hair for spiders, Jack lied, twitching his eyes again.

_**Liar! You know you like her! Ask her out already, you dick! **_Jack's dark side exclaimed, smiling.

Fine, I will at that Luna girl's party, Jack thought, not hearing Carly call him.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Carly asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh...yeah I'm fine. Listen, umm, I need someone to go to this party with me in the spring and I don't have anyone," Jack explained, trying not to blush.

"Are you asking me out?" Carly asked, surprised at what she heard.

"Yes, I am." Jack told her, plainly.

"Well, then it's a date." Carly replied, rubbing his head. Jack started blushing a deep red and shivering at her touch.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Akiza lied on the couch watching TV with Sophie quietly sleeping in her doggie bed. Yusei appeared from the kitchen with a magazine from Luna's mom.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Akiza asked, sitting up.

"Not really reading. Luna's mom gave me a booklet full of dance classes because she wants everything all fancy and crap. I can't decide between salsa or cha-cha." Yusei told her, sitting next to her.

"Whatever one you pick, they're both going to be heated. Latin dances have a lot of intensity, romance, seductiveness, all that stuff." Akiza replied, flipping through channels.

"I still need a partner for all this." Yusei told her, flipping through pages of the booklet.

"I'll be your partner. I'd like to learn how to dance." Akiza said, happily.

"Oh, thank you." Yusei smiled, putting the book down.

"You guys got a booklet too?" Luka asked, almost waking Sophie up.

"Yeah. Yusei and I are going to learn how to cha-cha." Akiza told him, excitedly.

"Wow. Luna and I have to learn ballroom." Luka told them, rolling his eyes, "This happens every year. Except, Jack Atlus is coming!"

Yusei almost choked. "WWWHHHHHHAAAATTT?"

"Yeah, Jack Atlus is coming to the party. I'm so excited!" Luka exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"And _why_ is he coming again?" Yusei asked, growling.

"It turns out that he's Suzuki's second cousin." Luka explained, receiving wide-eyed stares from Akiza and Yusei.

"Really, why didn't she tell us?" Akiza asked, curiously.

"She never payed it really any mind." Luna answered, coming from upstairs, "And unfortunately, we have to start dance lessons a week from tomorrow."

"That means you have some calling to do, Yusei." Akiza told him, lying back down on the couch.

* * *

After about a week, Luna and the gang came back from dancing lessons at about four o' clock that afternoon. It felt like it was below zero outside.

"Oh my god, it's freezing out there!" Luka exclaimed, as everyone sat on the couch and chairs for a little while before moving.

"I'm going for a dip. Anyone of you guys want to come along?" Luna asked, taking her coat off, "Don't worry it's an indoor pool, there's glass windows and walls in there."

"I'm in." Suzuki replied, heading upstairs.

"Me too." Luka added, jumping off the couch.

"Aren't you coming, Akiza?" Yusei asked, as Akiza shushed him.

"Keep it down. Look, you have to promise not to tell anybody." Akiza whispered, dragging him into the kitchen, "I can't swim."

"You can't swi-mmmm?" Yusei started, but Akiza covered his mouth.

"I said keep it down, and no, I can't swim." Akiza told him, feeling embarrassed.

"I'll teach if you want me to." Yusei offered, as Luna and Suzuki were walking downstairs.

"This is juicy." Luna muttered, standing outside of the kitchen with Suzuki.

"It's wrong to spy on their conversation. It's not good for your therapy." Suzuki lied, getting a weird look from Luna.

"It's not like I'm going to rat her out to the tabloids, I just get to laugh at her without anyone knowing." Luna whispered, listening some more.

"Really, thanks." Akiza told him, heading upstairs. After she was long gone, Luna and Suzuki walked in as Yusei was taking his shirt off. Luna and Suzuki were speechless when they saw his muscles and abs.

"I'm in heaven." Suzuki whispered, mesmerized by Yusei's upper body.

"Come on, Suzuki, it's not that big of a deal." Luna told her, grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"Oh my God!" Yusei shouted, shocked at how Luna came up on him.

"Oh that's so funny." Luna giggled, washing her hands in the kitchen sink.

"No it isn't. What you did is just like me pulling your bikini top off." Yusei told her, rolling his eyes, "I feel violated."

"We still love you, Yusei." Luna told him, still smiling. Luna just realized that was one of the nicest chats they've had since she came home from the hospital.

Meanwhile, Akiza was upstairs, debating which swimsuit to wear.....the navy blue bikini or the multi-color striped one piece.

_I don't want to seem like a whore, but then I don't want to seem self-conscious_, Akiza thought, just going with the two piece.

As soon as she grabbed a towel and her flip-flops, she headed towards the indoor pool where Luka was the only one acting like a total idiot with the rest of the people there. Apparently, Luka seemed to invite some of his friends.

"Great, three more hormonal boys." Akiza mumbled, sighing.

"Ready?" Yusei asked, wrapping a comfort arm around her. Akiza started to blush, realizing that Yusei was half-naked.

"Oh, y-y-yeah I-I-I'm r-r-ready." Akiza stammered, trying not to squeal. _Geez, I've never sounded like such a prep_, she thought, twitching her eyes.

"Okay, good." Yusei told her, jumping in the pool, "Come on, it's not that bad."

_This should be interesting_, Luna thought, lying in one of the beach chairs near the patio table.

"Okay." Akiza mumbled, sliding in the pool, "Oh my God, it's freakin' cold."

"See, that's the first step to learn.....," Yusei started laughing, "I can't pull off that nice teacher stunt."

Akiza just stared at him as if she were about to kill him. "Okay, I'm sorry, don't hurt me."

"Your supposed to be teaching me how to.....you know, and not laughing at me." Akiza pointed out, playfully slapping him.

"Okay. The first thing to learning how to swim is to float." Yusei explained, not trying to be loud around Luka's friends.

"Hey lady, you're hot!" one of Luka's friends shouted, nodding his head.

"She's way out of your league, Tyler, try again when you shave your legs." Suzuki told him, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, all you do is lie on your back." Yusei told her, as she stood there for a few seconds.

"Okay." Akiza mumbled, lying on her back, "Oh man, I'm drowning."

"It's okay, I got you." Yusei told her, holding her back. On the sideline, Luka's friends were watching.

"Dude, check out those knockers." One of Luka's other friends, causing Yusei to snap his head in their direction.

"Get out of here, you little perverts!" Yusei exclaimed, as they ran off, "Sorry."

"It's fine, I think we should back inside anyway, I'm kind of tired. It was nice of you to teach me something." Akiza told him, kissing his cheek, "Later."

Yusei was just left in the pool, to keep blushing, and leaving Luna to watch the whole scene.

* * *

**Sorry peeps, I had to cut this short!!! I'm so sorry! I promise the next chapter will be better, since there's more stuff. Well, the next chapter is mostly about the last minute preparations for the spring party and the dress/tuxedo fitting for the gang. What happens when everyone meets Gustav (a.k.a. Divine)? Will Akiza realize it's him or will it be too late? Also, Luna starts to recover more, but what happens when Suzuki tells her something interesting that happens between Yusei and Akiza? R&R plz!! **

**Cherriez 3**

**P.S. There will be more Carly and Jack in the next chapter too!! For all those Jack lovers out there!!! Luv ya!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I have time through this Thanksgiving break, I thought I'd get a head start on this chapter. Thanks to senshi-moon for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, and most likely never will so....yeah!!**

**Oh yeah, by the way, there's a scene in here that one of Lucarly's fics inspired me to write (don't worry I didn't copy anything, I wrote this myself, so no worries)......thanks again!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

It is now February, but for Luna and the gang it was last minute preparations for the spring party that was coming up for Luna and Luka's family. Yusei was stil uneasy about having to spend that entire night, knowing that Jack would be there.

Today was also the day that Luna and the others would have their dress fitting and tuxedo fitting. What really made Yusei upset that morning, was that Jack had to come by for the tuxedo fitting and wouldn't be left out.

"Come on, Yusei, it's not that bad that Jack and Carly are stopping by. They're just coming to get fitted." Luna told him, watching Yusei rip his butter roll in pieces.

"You don't understand, Luna. I have a vendetta for him. Vendetta!" Yusei exclaimed, chomping on a piece of his butter roll.

"Now you're sounding just like me." Luna told him, putting on her clean socks.

"Well, you never had a reason. Mine is because he stole the first Duel Runner I ever made, took my card, tied my friend up in a boat in the middle of the ocean, and abandoned us for fame and fortune." Yusei explained, taking another bite of his butter roll.

"Well, my reason was simply because I was looking out for your well-being. Anyway, I can't wait to get fitted in my dress!" Luna chirped, continuing to wait for the doorbell to ring.

"Luna, it's not that big of a deal, babe. It's a freaking dress fitting." Suzuki told her, sitting next to her on the couch, wearing only a wife beater and some grey shorts.

"Gustav is here." Mom announced, answering the door, "And so is Jack and Carly."

"Shit!" Yusei shouted, covering his mouth, while Akiza came downstairs.

"Hello, dahling." Gustav said, giving air kisses to Luna's mom.

"Good Morning, Gustav." Mom replied, inviting him in, "This is my daughter Luna, my son Luka, and their friends."

"Such elahgent daughter you 'ave, your son......needs makeouver, hobo looking man with mark on face.......hideous! Daughterz friends.......will do vour now, blonde man with long earringz........eyebrows need to be plucked! Blonde man's girlfriend.......needs work." Gustav rambled on, evaluating Luna and the others.

"Am I hideous?" Yusei asked, sounding concerned, "He hurt my feelings."

"Absolutely." Jack mumbled, as Yusei turned his gaze towards him.

"You heard the man, remove the earrings blonde man." Yusei replied, as Luna grabbed his arm.

"'Vat is your name my dear?" Gustav asked, staring at Akiza.

"Akiza." she told him, as he circled around her.

"Hmmm, marvelous figure, nice hips, perfect legs.....need haircut dahling." Gustav told her, as she averted her disturbed gaze towards Yusei, "Let's start fitting please. I vill start with the ladies."

As Luna, Suzuki, Akiza, and Carly went upstairs, Yusei felt uneasy about Gustav. His presence seemed very familiar.

_Something isn't right about that guy_, Yusei thought, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, on the way to Luna's mother's bedroom, Divine was smiling behind his sneaky disguise.

_This is just too easy. She's sliding right into my grasp_, Divine thought, smirking.

"Well here's the room." Mom said, opening the door to her gigantic white and cream colored room.

"Now, vich one of vou ladiez voud like to go first? Ah, you who needs haircut." Gustav suggested, taking one of the white dresses out of the package. Aki's sample dress was an exact replica of her dress except since it was a sample, it was pink instead of white.

"Wow, your dress look's like something Cheryl Burke off Dancing with The Stars wore in her competitions." Suzuki told her, gasping at her dress.

"Go on dahling, we all want to see." Gustav told her, lightly shoving her behind the little japanese paper changing room.

As Akiza was sliding into her dress, she was wondering about Gustav. He seemed so familiar to her, like she had known him from somewhere.

_He seems really familiar.....and why can't I get this dress to zip up?_ Akiza thought, trying to pull the zipper.

"Come, Akiza, let's see." Mom said, sweetly. As Akiza came from behind the little changing booth, she seemed a little irritated.

"Let's see if I can help." Gustav said, trying to pull the zipper up.

"Maybe it's because of her gianormous boobs." Luna muttered, as her and Suzuki started giggling. Luna stopped laughing as soon as her Mom stared at her.

"Well, it lookz like I'll 'ave to fix zis bust." Gustav told her, plainly. Akiza noticed that Gustav had been touching her butt the whole time.

"Ummm, do you mind?" Akiza questioned, smacking his hand away.

"I'm so sorry, dahling." Gustav replied, moving onto Suzuki, "You next."

While Suzuki was getting fitted, Luna was looking through a book full of colorful dresses, patterns, fabric, etc.

"I actually like that dress, Suzuki." Carly comments, looking through another dress book.

"Yeah, I like this too, even though the bottom is poofy like the end of one of Hannah Montana's dresses. You know, the one she used for her It's All Right Here performance." Suzuki agreed, looking at her dress in the mirror, "I cannot wait to go accessory shopping. I was thinking I could have those white peeps toe heels...oh and those tiny pearls we saw at that boutique at the mall. Plus, I'm getting bangs."

"Yeah, we have a lot to do still." Luna added, putting the dress book down, "I'm next."

"So, Carly, you getting it on with my cousin?" Suzuki asked, putting her dress back under the plastic wrap.

"Oh no, we're not going out, we're just roommates because Jack doesn't want to be around his assistant." Carly explained, blushing until she was beat red.

"Well, you look cute enough. You two should so get together." Suzuki told her putting her shorts back on.

"Oh, thanks." Carly replied, shyly.

Back in the living room, one of Gustav's assistants were fitting Jack for his tuxedo.

"Well, I think it looks nice on you." the woman said, as Yusei grunted.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't do that." Jack said, turning to Yusei.

"What's there to pretend?" Yusei asked, sarcastically.

"Well, your next." the woman told Yusei, handing him a hanger to go change into his tuxedo.

"So are you done getting fitted?" Carly asked, grabbing her small plaid clutch.

"Yeah, we can go, if you want." Jack told her, handing her coat to her.

"See you guys later." Carly said, sweetly waving.

"Bye, Carly." Suzuki told her, winking at Jack. He just rolled his eyes at his little cousin.

"Let the door hit you where the good lord split you." Yusei mumbled, smirking at Jack. Luna smacked him in the arm.

"Be safe you two." Mom told them, kindly.

"Kick rocks, and get the hell out." Yusei told Jack, as everyone stared at him, "What? You don't know how bad I hate that guy!"

"If you really hate him that bad, keep your comments to yourself, sonny." Yanagi told him, patting his shoulder.

"I can't.....it's like there's this uncontrolabe beast in me telling me to kill him." Yusei explained, growling.

"Here, stress balls always help me." Akiza told him, handing him a green ball. Yusei took the ball from her and started squeezing it so hard that it looked like it was about to rip into pieces.

As everyone left to do whatever, Akiza sat next to Yusei to ask him about what happened earlier.

"So, what was all that about earlier? When Gustav was complimenting my legs?" Akiza asked, him as he stopped squeezing the ball.

"Nothing, he's just a pig like other guys." Yusei told her, looking down at the ball.

"Someone's jealous, huh?" Akiza questioned, patting his shoulder.

"I'm not jealous of that gay designer and his retarted accent, I just don't think he had to say stuff about your legs." Yusei pointed out, sighing.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I thought he was sort of a creeper." Akiza said, smiling.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Yusei told her, heading upstairs.

* * *

A few hours later, Akiza was asleep. She had been tossing and turning in her sleep constantly, having a terrifying dream about Divine.

_It had been the best day of her life, Yusei had admitted his feelings for her. She felt happy, for the first time there was someone who had loved her for who she really was. Someone who saw her as a beautiful person and not some monster or witch._

_"I'm so glad we're together, Yusei." Akiza told him, lacing her fingers with his._

_"Me too. I'm really glad it's off my chest." He told her, kissing her cheek, "I love y....."_

_"Yusei? YUSEI?" Akiza questioned, watching the male fall to his side. Just when he was about to tell her that he loved her, a sword blade had cut him in his back and through his chest._

_"Yusei, no!! YUSEI GET UP!" Akiza cried, holding his lifeless body on her lap, as blood poured on her hands._

_"You don't deserve anyone to love you, you filthy bitch!" Divine shouted, from the shadows._

_"Why would you do this to me, Divine?" Akiza asked, crying._

_"I loved you, and you never saw it. You just saw me as someone to take care of you, and hold your hand through life. I always loved you, and you abandoned me for this filthy rat!" Divine spat, making the venom in his words pounding._

_"If you really loved me, you'd let me be with Yusei. Instead you killed him." Akiza blubbered, holding her former boyfriends body._

_"You deserve to be alone. You truly are a Witch!" Divine laughed, menacingly._

Akiza shot up from her bed screaming and sweating. That was one of the worst dreams she had ever had.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked, barging through the door. For a moment she didn't answer him, because she realized that she was crying. Tears were pouring from her eyes.

"Nothing....I'm fine." Akiza told him, holding her covers.

"You are the worst liar known to man." Yusei chuckled, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Are you going to tell me what's really on your mind?"

"Nothing is on my mind because I'm fine." Akiza lied, blushing.

"You're lying." Yusei teased, raising his eyebrows.

"How do you know?" Akiza asked, trying not to give anything away.

"You're blushing." Yusei smiled, poking her cheek.

"I'm only blushing because you're irritating me!" Akiza exclaimed, balling her fist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yusei asked, quietly.

"Not really." Akiza whispered, looking down at her blankets.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Yusei asked, blankly.

"Ye....how is that on topic?" Akiza asked, giving him the most irritated look he'd ever seen.

"I was just asking, since it kind of makes me feel better when I'm frustrated." Yusei admitted, remembering that he never really told people that kind of thing about him.

"Yusei, it's too early in the morning to go swimming. Who do you know does that besides yourself?" Akiza asked, making Yusei blush.

"Hey, don't change the subject! I'm not the one who had a nightmare." Yusei replied, stubbornly, "You never bothered to answer my question."

_But I don't want to answer your question_, Akiza thought, wishing he'd go back to sleep. He just sat there giving her the puppy dog face.

"Come on, Yusei, that only works with Sophie." Akiza told him, trying not to give in.

"Sophie wants you to go swimming." Yusei said, picking up the little dog, "Look at her wittle face."

"Okay, I'll freaking go swimming, God!" Akiza exclaimed, digging through her drawers.

"Meet you in the pool, buddy." Yusei replied, grinning as wide as he possibly could.

"Never again." Akiza commented, as he walked out of her room. As she thought about what just happened, she started to feel really uncomfortable. She noticed that her and Yusei were getting a little close.

_Oh man, what do I do? I've never really been alone with a boy......especially a boy like Yusei! He's so freakin HOT! Oh my God, did I just think that?_ Akiza thought, biting her lip

After she put her bikini on, Akiza put her baby blue robe on and her bunny house shoes on. She still hated how they squeaked every time she took a step. When she got to the living room, she could see Yusei in the glass room with the indoor pool in it.

_He's half naked and I'm lovin' it_, Akiza thought, not believing she thought that either, _I really need some drugs right now. Come on, Akiza, be brave, walk in there like you're a new woman._ Walking in bravely, Akiza took off her bunny slippers and her robe.

"It's about time you showed up, I was getting lonely in here." Yusei told her, trying not to be loud.

_Crap, I just remembered I still can't swim_, Akiza thought, mentally slapping herself. She was really being a doof right now.

"Come on, the water's warm." Yusei told her, remembering her dilemma, "Oh....right....well, you can jump in!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Akiza asked, holding her arms for warmth, "It's so cold."

"Well, if you jumped in, it wouldn't be cold." Yusei replied, leaning against the side of the pool.

"Yeah, it would be cold." Akiza told him, narrowing her eyebrows at him.

"If you don't jump in, I'll drag you by your foot." Yusei told her, innocently.

"Okay, okay, fine." Akiza muttered, taking in deep breaths, "I can't do it."

"Take that out of your vocabulary, I hate that phrase." Yusei said, sternly, "Can you help me out?"

"Sure." Akiza replied, grabbing his hand. The next thing she knew, Yusei tugged her hand and she fell right in the pool.

"You sorry ass, you tricked me!" Akiza exclaimed, splashing water at him.

"I couldn't find another way." Yusei said, laughing at her.

"Come here, you little weasel." Akiza replied, grabbing his arm.

"Help, the mean little girl is hurting me." Yusei squealed, trying to mock her.

"I don't sound like that." Akiza growled, as he grabbed her waist from underneath the water. After staring into her light brown eyes, she leaned in and kissed him. He gently forced his tongue in her mouth, which she allowed. He left her up from holding her thighs as she continued to make out with him. She let her hands slide to his wet chest, touching his hard muscles and abs. As he reached for her bikini top, she grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry." Akiza whispered, getting out of the pool and heading back to bed with her stuff. Little did she know someone was snooping in on the entire thing.

* * *

"THEY DID WHAT?" Luna shouted, nearly blowing out Suzuki's ear drums. It was nine o' clock that morning, and Luna and Suzuki had been talking while Luna's dad made breakfast.

"They were making in pool early this morning. It was something about how Akiza had nightmare and he was supposed to be comforting her." Suzuki whispered, shushing her.

"Oh yeah, some comfort." Luna whispered back, as Yanagi walked in.

"Morning young'uns." Yanagi greeted, happily.

"Morning, Yanagi." Luna and Suzuki greeted, continuing their conversation.

"I can't believe my future husband would cheat on me with that......whore." Luna muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." Mom said, pinching Luna, "Morning, sweetheart."

"It's not my fault. It's part of my therapy." Luna lied, using her number one excuse at the time. Since she came home from the hospital, she used the excuse 'It's part of my therapy' to get out of getting punished. Apparently it wasn't flying by her mom.

"Morning." Akiza greeted, this time not wearing her bunny slippers, instead wearing her fuzzy black flip flop house shoes.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Luna asked her, smiling.

"Okay, aside from my nightmare." Akiza replied, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Anything else happen...," Luna mumbled, cracking her knuckles. Suzuki pinched her to shush her.

"Huh?" Akiza questioned, blinking her eyes, "Anyway, have any of you seen Yusei this morning?"

"No, why?" Suzuki asked, curiously.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I'm avoiding him for a little bit." Akiza whispered, hearing someone come downstairs, "I was never here."

Luna and Suzuki exchanged a glance with one another. They had been spending time together lately, and now she didn't want to be around him. Something was definitely wrong with that picture.

"Morning guys." Yusei greeted, sitting down next to Luna, "What a night."

"So I see." Luna mumbled, trying not to laugh. Suzuki pinched her again, "Okay, really, you're going to have to stop that."

"Has anyone seen Akiza?" Yusei asked, as everyone got quiet.

"Oh, sorry, you just missed her. She went to the mall." Suzuki lied, knowing that Akiza was hiding in the broom closet.

"Oh, okay." Yusei replied, leaving the kitchen. After he was long gone, Suzuki motioned for Akiza to get out of the closet.

"Thanks." Akiza said, as her little dog ran into her leg, "Hey, baby. Who's mommy's good girl? Sophie is!"

"So what's on for today?" Suzuki asked Luna, as they dug into their blueberry pancakes.

"Well, Mom and I decided that today we should start going accessory shopping today." Luna told her, sipping her orange juice.

"Sweetness. I really have to get my shoes, my tiny pearls, my arm warmers, bracelets, earrings, makeup, rings." Suzuki rambled on, running out of breath, "When is Gustav's hair stylists coming?"

"Not until the day of the party. That morning he's coming." Mom told her, putting the pancake batter in the refrigerator.

"Well, let's get ready so we can get there and come back. It's too cold outside." Suzuki said, as her and Luna put their plates in the sink.

Meanwhile, Akiza was in her room playing with Sophie, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Akiza asked, hoping it wasn't Yusei.

"It's Luna." she said, as Akiza opened the door.

"Thank God you weren't Yusei." Akiza whispered, pulling Luna in by her arm.

"What is with you? Anyway, I came up here to tell you that Suzuki and I wanted you to come with us to go accessory shopping for the party." Luna explained, sitting on the bed, "How's the training coming?"

"Oh great, she finally knows how to go the bathroom on her own and when I take her out. She knows how to sit and stay, and she likes to play dead too." Akiza told her, rubbing Sophie's belly.

"Well, anyway, we'll be leaving at eleven." Luna reminded, shutting the door on her way out.

* * *

In his small office, Divine was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on it. He was thinking of how sweet his revenge on Akiza and Yusei would be.

_Akiza.....my dear, you better keep your guard up, or else there maybe some serious consequences for you and your little friend, Yusei, _he thought, throwing a dart right at a picture of Akiza hanging on the wall, causing it too fall from the hook on the wall and shatter into millions of glass pieces, _Only a month and a half until your destruction begins._

At a nearby mall, Akiza was being dragged by two thirteen year olds and Luna's mother to do accessory shopping. To be honest, Akiza wanted to be home with her darling little yorkshire terrier, Sophie.

"Okay first stop, Anna's. They have the best accesorries and makeup in the city." Suzuki said, running into the small boutique. Once Akiza got to the store, it sort of had that emo scene look to it. Not neccessarily goth and not neccessarily girl either.

"Welcome to Anna's, we're now hiring!" A perky girl said, making Akiza really uncomfortable, "In my opinion, you look like someone who could work here."

_Well, I've always wanted a job at a small boutique_, Akiza thought, smiling, "Okay, I'll take it."

"Okay, let me get you a copy of the application." the girl replied, skipping to the back of the store.

"I know that girl, she goes to my cousin's high school." Suzuki told her, patting her shoulder.

As Akiza waited by the register for Luna and Suzuki to pay for their things, the same perky girl gave her the application to fill out.

"Thank you." the girl told Akiza, taking the application for her, "Here's your schedule."

"Thanks." Akiza mumbled, as Luna grabbed her bags.

"She made you uncomfortable, didn't she?" Luna asked, as they left the store.

"Trust me, you have no idea." Akiza replied, as they headed to another store, "Where are we going?"

"To find you something. You could use some new clothes." Luna told her, walking into another girly store.

"Are you kidding me? I hate this place!" Akiza exclaimed, remembering the store from when she was little.

"This place rocks. What are you talking about?" Suzuki questioned, looking at some of the dresses.

"Maybe if this was a little more ripped up and had a lot more darker colors on it, then I'll call it a dress, maybe." Akiza mumbled, next to some blonde chick who walked away from her.

"Okay fine, what place did you have in mind?" Luna asked, curiously.

"I have a place we can go." Akiza told her, pointing to a store across from where they had been. From what Luna could see, it was completely dark in there except for the dim lights.

"Is that another goth store?" Luna asked, sounding terrified.

"Trust me, it's a girly store. Come on." Akiza replied, as Luna hesistantly followed her. Once they got there, it was filled of all preps alike shopping.

"Wow, this stuff is cool." Luna told her, looking at all the different colored shoes that were aligned in a sort of rainbow.

"Come on, I'll find you something." Akiza said, grabbing her hand, "Like skinny jeans?"

"Like? Gotta love them!" Luna exclaimed, staring at a huge shelf of skinny jeans. Lightwash, destroyed, black rinse, grey wash, ink rinse, you name it and it was there.

"Personally, I take the black jeans and destory them myself." Akiza told her, grabbing three pairs off the second shelf, "Have fun."

After Luna grabbed a dressing room, she tried on a pair of jeans. After staring at herself for a while, she noticed that she was having fun with Akiza. A few months, she found the same woman to be a evil whore who wanted attention, turns out Luna had been way off.

_That's really strange. Here I thought she was a horrible person and turns out, she's not too bad. She's the type of girl for Yusei, because she's so hard to figure out, _Luna thought, smiling.

Back at the house, Yusei had been watching some random comedy. Something with Adam Sandler.

_This has to be the most random movie I've ever watched,_ Yusei thought, lying on the couch, wrapped in a fleece blanket Luna knitted, _This blanket is so soft. Does this smell like flowers?_

"Hey, Yusei, what are you doing?" Luna asked, looking at the young male sniffing the blanket.

"Nothing, watching a comedy. Where's Akiza?" Yusei asked, looking upside down at Luna.

"Oh, she's still out." Luna lied, as Akiza snuck in through the back door.

"How is that possible when she was with you guys?" Yusei asked, causing Luna to look at Suzuki.

"She said....she'll catch the bus home. Bye." Luna lied, running upstairs.

"Hey, get back here!" Yusei shouted, falling off the couch.

"Akiza, run." Luna whispered, once she got upstairs, "We got a code red!"

The next thing Luna knew, she was on the ground from Yusei tackling her.

"I knew you were lying. Where is she?" Yusei questioned, holding his friend to the ground.

"Why are you stalking her? Can't you give her some air?" Luna asked, pushing him off her.

"I need to talk to her about something, but she's been avoiding me all day." Yusei admitted, helping Luna off the ground.

"If I broke something, I'm suing you. Oh yeah right, that wouldn't work would it?" Luna questioned, sarcastically.

"Hahaha, you're an original comedian." Yusei mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Later on that evening, Akiza had been in the living room, eating a tub of chocolate ice cream and watching a scary movie. Scary movies had always caused her to feel like someone was in the same room out to get her. As she continued to watch the movie, she heard a squeak in the floor.

_Is someone in here?_ Akiza thought, hugging the tub of ice cream close to her. As she continued to watch the movie, someone came up behind her and held her mouth. As soon as this happened, Akiza elbowed whoever the person was in stomach.

"Shit." a familiar voice muttered, getting off the ground. Apparently, Akiza had violently elbowed Yusei in the stomach.

"Wha....wha....what ar...ar....are you doing here?" Akiza questioned, stammering frantically.

"Oh nothing, hunting you down all day." Yusei told her, sitting next to her on the couch.

_Honestly, can he leave me alone for five minutes? _Akiza thought, mentally rolling her eyes. As she was about to get up from the couch, Yusei gently grabbed her arm, causing her to fall onto the couch. She then realized that she was lying underneath him.

"Can you please let me go?" Akiza asked, trying to get up, "I'm serious, let me go."

"Tell me why you've been avoiding me." Yusei whispered, continuing to pin her to the couch.

"Because you won't let me breathe for five freaking minutes, now let me go!" Akiza exclaimed, trying to kick him in the crotch, until he caught her leg in between his thighs.

"Tell me.....," Yusei murmurred, before Akiza grabbed his collar and started lip-locking him. After about five seconds, Yusei let go of her and started rubbing her inner thighs. His soft finger tips caressing her soft skin.

"Yusei.....," Akiza groaned, running her fingers through his hair. After about five seconds, Akiza's panicking senses came back and stopped Yusei's hand from further exploring her.

"Are we just going to keep doing this for no reason or is there something you want to tell me?" Yusei asked, as Akiza stopped at the front of the stairs.

For a moment, she didn't speak a word, she just stood there holding the rail. She didn't feel brave enough to tell him. She had so many mixed emotions about him. One minute she thought he was the most gorgeous guy she's ever met, and the next she thought of them as just close friends. She was also worried about Luna and Suzuki knowing, and she totally forgot that Yusei was still King, even though he didn't consider himself so, the paparazzi would be all over them if they were to go in public together.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Yusei questioned, waiting for Akiza to answer him.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you. I.....I really like you, Yusei, and I've never had the courage to tell you because I've always been scared." Akiza explained, quietly. Yusei didn't say anything for a moment.

_Great, now I've totally made a fool of myself_, Akiza thought, turning to head upstairs until Yusei grasped her hand.

"I really like you too." Yusei whispered, hugging her.

"Really?" Akiza asked, sounding like a little kid.

"Yeah, what's not to like?" Yusei questioned, kissing her neck.

"Not in the living room, Yusei." Akiza muttered, giggling.

* * *

**Again, sorry if this is short, but I really want to save all the good stuff for the next chapter. I'm honestly surprised that I managed to finish this in two days. **

**Next Chapter: Finally, its time for the spring party, and the day of is hectic for the gang. The girls undergo their makeovers, compliments of Gustav. The party is really a night to remember when Luna, Akiza, Yusei, and Luka show off their dance moves at the party. What happens Akiza finds out that Gustav is really Divine? Will her night of glory end in tragedy or will her gallant prince, Yusei, come to her rescue? R&R plz.**

**Cherries 33**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I have to admit that I'm really surprised the last chapter had so many reviews. Well, I'm a little upset that Christmas break isn't for a while. I want it to come so bad so I can write!! **

**Rashan-Rei**

**kanata3**

**senshi moon**

**inu-yusukekaiba102**

**Ookami Bakura**

**SlasherMJT**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own ppls!! Never will......also, I don't own the song Crushcrushcrush by Paramore.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After months and hectic planning, it was only seven hours until the party began. Luna and the rest of the girls had to wake up early that Saturday morning in order for their makeovers to be done in time for them to get ready. Carly had drove over to Luna's unlike the others, so she was there before everyone woke up.

Akiza lied awake in bed worrying about the night to come. She was nervous about her haircut, dancing the cha cha with Yusei liked they'd been praticing for since December. In general, she was scared out of her mind.

_I've never been to a party with rich people, and dancing, and wine, and fancy stuff_, Akiza thought, slowly, getting out of bed, _Let's just get this over with!_

As Akiza headed downstairs, at the same moment, Gustav walked in the front door, having his asssistants with boxes, and his makeup artists and hair stylists.

"Let's get zis show on ze road!" Gustav exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"This ought to be good." Suzuki commented, as they headed downstairs. As Akiza could tell, everything for them had been set up in the basement. For a basement, it looked really nice.

"Well, let's start vith you dahling. I can't stand to see u vith that hideous hair!" Gustav exclaimed, dragging Akiza by her arm.

_I hope this due knows what he's doing. I already know my bangs are way too long. They shouldn't even be touching my freaking chest like they do_, Akiza thought, as one of the hair stylists started washing her hair, _I'll just think of Yusei._

Sitting there, Akiza thought of Yusei, her kind, caring, and loving boyfriend of almost five months. So far, they were doing pretty well for a couple. They had tiny 30 second arguements, but would laugh about them and make up afterwards. They had been on couple of dates every now and then when they could cough up the money. Over the period of time, Akiza and Yusei both were planning to attend Neo Domino City University next fall, but for the time being Yusei worked as a mechanic fixing duel runners and Akiza still had her job at the same boutique at the mall. She also thought about their last date. It was an okay dinner until preppy fans of Yusei's were flirting with him until Akiza came back from the bathroom, they ran away. Aside from all the dates and jobs, they spent almost all their time together. Since Luna's mom got her a digital camera for Christmas, Akiza found that her new hobby was taking pictures. Sometimes she would catch Sophie doing weird dog tricks or lying in random ways on the floor and would laugh about it later from the pictures. As far as intimacy, the only thing they did at the most was make out and sleep in the same bed together.

Just in general, Akiza was really happy that someone actually cared about her and loved her. She was really happy being with Yusei. He was the most greatest guy she'd ever met. She discovered that since she left the Arcadia Movement and Divine, her powers were barely present. Nothing had happened with her birthmark and payed really no attention to it.

_I'm so lucky, and I wouldn't change it for anything_, Akiza thought, smiling to herself as two hair stylists were blow drying her hair, _I guess they must want to get this over with too._

Meanwhile, Luna and Suzuki were having a texting conversation amongst themselves as they were getting primped up for the night.

**xwheres_my_bff_lunax: So yeah, have u noticed that Yusei and Akiza have been getting **_**really**_** close? Sumthing's up. :/**

As Suzuki opened her phone she gave Luna a weird look and started texting on her small texting keyboard.

**PukiZuki_BAM!: No, y do u ask?**

Luna giggled a little and texted Suzuki back.

**xwheres_my_bff_lunax: Bcuz, haven't u noticed how they've been hanging out a lot? I think they're going out. :(**

Suzuki huffed at her and Luna started laughing. Through the whole thing, Akiza was just watching as if the whole thing were a silent comedy, while the hair stylists took out the scissors.

_Great, they're getting ready to snip away at my hair_, Akiza thought, biting her lip.

**PukiZuki_BAM!: Just bcuz they've been hanging out, doesn't mean they're going out bbe. It just means that they're really close friends and close friends can hang out like we do. :S**

Luna stared at her lap again and texted Suzuki back. She felt as though she had to know if they were going out. It was like a small part of her still had a small crush on Yusei.

**xwheres_my_bff_lunax: Well, how do u explain them going out 2 dinner? My cousin Petra said that one of her friends was at the same restaurant they were when they went out.**

This time Suzuki was stuck. She didn't want to admit that she knew that the two were going out, but Luna definitely had proof that she knows.

**PukiZuki_BAM!: Well, how does ur cuz knw that she saw them exactly? She could have been hallucinating. Maybe......**

Luna rolled her eyes, and texted her back and didn't take her phone back out.

**xwheres_my_bff_lunax: Here's a picture........................**

After Suzuki read the message, she looked down at the picture. She couldn't believe that whoever Luna got the message from would do such a thing.

**PukiZuki_BAM!: I can't believe u wud ask someone to spy on them. That's an invasion of people's privacy and they deserve to be happy. :( U need to tell your cousin that's mean, and I don't care if she is your family......I'm kind of your family too.**

After Luna finally took out her phone and read Suzuki's message, she kind of felt bad. She didn't ask her cousin to go spy on them, but at this point Suzuki probably thought she was a liar. In reality, she had no clue that her cousin was at the same restaurant until she sent Luna that picture.

"I had no clue that she was there until she sent me that this morning." Luna whispered, plainly.

"Well, you still need to tell her that she's wrong." Suzuki whispered back, waiting for the stylist to finish her bangs.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, Yusei was spending all day helping Luka clean the house for the family.

"God, I'm exhausted." Yusei sighed, plopping onto the couch, "My feet are killing me."

"How? I did most of the chores." Luka pointed out, sitting next to him.

"Unlike you little man, I have a job to go to four times a week." Yusei replied, looking down at him.

"I can't wait till the party. The caterer my parents hired is so good. I ate a lot last year." Luka told him, nearly drooling.

"Maybe that's why you've been packing on a few pounds." Yusei mumbled, trying not to laugh.

"I heard that." Luka muttered, hitting him with a couch pillow.

Back in the basement, Akiza was almost done with her haircut. She was nervous for the stylist to give her the mirror, she didn't want her haircut to be hideous.

"Well, dahhling, it's the best we could do for such hideous hair.......," Gustav told her, handing her the mirror.

As Akiza looked at her hair in the mirror, she admit that it fit her better than her other hair style. Her hair was cut a little above shoulder length, and to fix her bang problem, they fixed it into a side swept bang that came over her left eye (for someone else's vision, it's her right eye).

"Like I said, it was the best we could do. Well, you ladies can move to the upstairs for makeup." Gustav said, heading upstairs.

_Something about him still seems familiar to me. I feel like I know him really well_, Akiza thought, headng upstairs.

_As the clock struck noon_, Divine smirked as he spoke with the makeup artists.

_It's only 6 hours until their destruction begins. Akiza, Yusei, you will both suffer, and I intend to make it painful to your eyes,_ Divine thought, bowing to the makeup artists.

After about five minutes, Luna and the girls were starting to get ready for the party. From what Luna could hear, the boys were starting to get ready too.

"Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be bathing and texting important people in my bathroom." Luna said, heading to her room.

"Wow, some little star she may be." Akiza muttered, heading to her room.

"Yeah, sometimes she gets a little conceited. You get used to it." Suzuki said, heading to Luna's friend.

_I hope she's not going to do what I think she's going to_, Akiza thought, shivering at the thought. While she was running her bath water, Akiza took her dress out of her closet. Once she really looked at it, Suzuki's comment about her probably looking like Cheryl Burke was true.

_Eh, I think I totally look better_, Akiza thought, heading back to her bath water.

Back to Luna's room, Luna like she said, was in her huge jacuzzi bath tub text messaging people, leaving out the part that she was eating a bowl of ice cream.

"I can't believe you sometimes. You're so spoiled." Suzuki said to Luna, tying her robe, "I had to use your freaking shower stall."

"But who lives here?" Luna questioned, smiling.

"Whatever. Anyway, I can't wait till Justin gets here." Suzuki replied, starting to apply her eyeliner.

"Why are you doing your makeup when there's makeup artists in my mom's bedroom?" Luna asked, continuing to text, "Plus, incase you haven't noticed, Luka is totally crushing on you."

"Really? I haven't noticed. He seems like a cool friend, not boyfriend material." Suzuki told her, sitting on the toilet seat.

"Well, if he see's you with Justin, he'll be hearbroken. He literally has a shrine in his room dedicated to you. Don't tell him I told you." Luna replied, tying her robe, "Let's go, we have a party to attend to."

As Luna and Suzuki headed to the master bedroom, they found Gustav near the door, looking as though he were bored.

"Um, hey Gustav." Suzuki greeted, opening the door.

"It's about time you two got 'ere! Come come dahlings!" Gustav exclaimed, shoving them in there.

In Luka's room, Yusei was staring at himself in Luka's mirror. He felt weird wearing a tuxedo. He was just used wearing his normal street clothes.

_No wonder rich people look so cocky. MY GOD these things are itchy_, Yusei thought, constantly scratching his back, _Have these people heard of fabric softner?_

"Hey, Yusei, can you help me tie my tie?" Luka asked, almost seeming like he was getting himself in a mess.

"Here. I don't even wear ties and I know how to do it." Yusei told him, tying his tie, "There."

"Thanks. It's so cool, we look like twins." Luka grinned, fixing his coat.

"Sure." Yusei murmurred, quietly.

"There's going to be a whole lot of hot girls! Too bad you're not single." Luka told him, putting his shoes on.

"At least I've had a girlfriend. When was the last time you had one?" Yusei asked, as they walked down the hallway. Luka didn't say anything.

"So I haven't had a girlfriend yet. I got my eyes set on someone else." Luka replied, plainly.

"I know, because you built a shrine of her in your bedroom." Yusei said, shaking his head in pity. Luka just blushed.

"You promised not to tell anyone!" Luka exclaimed, balling his fist.

"I'm not telling anyone. It's just me and you having a friendly conversation." Yusei told him, sitting on the couch.

"Geez, what takes girls so long to get ready?" Luka asked, getting irritated, "Where's Yanagi?"

"He didn't want to come to the party. He wanted to go to bingo night at the rec center." Yusei responded, resting his cheek on his hand, "Only forty-five minutes until the rich people fest begins."

* * *

Back in the master bedroom, Akiza was sitting in a chair as one of the makeup artists was brushing foundation and blush on her face.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" the makeup artist, Regina asked, as Akiza kept her eyes closed.

"Yes, he's the sweetest thing." Akiza replied, smiling to herself.

"How long have you been going out?" Regina asked, taking out her white colored eyeliner pencil.

"Almost five months. He's my first." Akiza told her, waiting until she could open her eyes. After how long she had them closed, they started hurting.

"Don't worry, I'll let you open your eyes after I'm done with your eyeshadow." Regina told her, continuing to work her magic, "That's good that you and your boyfriend have been going out that long. I wish I were with my boyfriend. We broke up when I caught him cheating on me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you find another guy who loves you." Akiza told her, feeling her blow something off her face.

"Well, I'm done." Regina said, as Akiza opened her eyes. She couldn't believe that was her covered in all the makeup. To her it was so cool how the white eyeliner contrasted with the little bit of black eyeliner and the white and silver glitter eyeshadow.

"Since I didn't want your makeup to blind your man, I took it easy a bit on the glitter." Regina told her, smiling.

"Thank you so much." Akiza replied, giving her a hug, "You look great by the way, Suzuki."

"I do? I really want to see!" Suzuki exclaimed, moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

"It's really hard to do your makeup with your bangs in the front." Suzuki's makeup artist said, finishing her eyeliner and lip gloss.

As Akiza was heading towards the stairs, she saw that the outside had been set up. Basically, it was white everywhere. White lights, tables, candles that smelled like vanilla, a stage with a DJ, white center pieces, everything you could name.

_Okay, Akiza, it's time to stop being a freaking douche bag. You've been with Yusei for almost five months, get over yourself_, Akiza thought, heading downstairs.

"So anyway, I totally think Suzuki's got the hots for me." Luka said, as Yusei looked like he was about to fall asleep until he saw Akiza and nearly knocked Luka out from hitting him in the face. To him she had looked so pretty, he hardly recognized her but her red hair.

"Wow, you look great." Akiza told him, blushing.

"I can really say the same for you." Yusei replied, pinching her cheek, "You have chipmunk cheeks."

"No I don't." Akiza said, grabbing his hand.

"Shall we go?" Yusei asked, trying to sound like a rich person.

"Why of course you may." Akiza replied, batting her eyelashes on purpose.

"Wait guys, I want a picture." Carly said, as all the girls gathered on the couch and the boys in the back.

"Great, I have to stand next to you." Yusei grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"It's not like I want to stand near garbage like you anyway." Jack mumbled, making a face at him.

"Smile you two." Carly told them, as they both put on fake smiles.

"I hate you." Jack said, through his gritted teeth.

"The feeling's mutual bastard." Yusei replied, through his gritted teeth as Carly took the picture.

"At least my girlfriend doesn't look like the end of a horse's ass." Jack said, causing Yusei to grab his collar.

"Hey, hey! Break it up." The security guards said, holding Yusei back.

"You don't know me, I'll kick your ass!" Yusei yelled, hyperventilating.

"What's going on?" Akiza asked, nudging Yusei in the stomach.

"Nothing, he pissed me off that's what." Yusei whispered, holding her, "Anyway, let's go."

"Okay." Akiza said, intertwining her arm with his. As they walked outside, people turned around and saw Yusei. At first Akiza was scared because she thought that there would be paparazzi.

"Don't worry, we've tightened security. It's only a family party." Mom told Akiza, patting her back.

"Thank you." Akiza replied, smiling, "It's so pretty out here."

"Come on, let's sit down." Suzuki said, coming up behind Akiza.

"Your dress is so cute." Akiza told her, sitting down at a table next to Suzuki, "It really is poofy at the bottom."

"I know. I totally love my armwarmers." Suzuki said, pulling the down a little, "Are you two excited to dance?"

"No." Yusei answered, shaking his head, "I don't dance. Especially not in front of people." Yusei explained, starting to get nervous.

"Don't say that, you were good when we took the classes. Now you just have to do it in front of people." Akiza replied, patting his back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was inside waiting for Carly to get done using the bathroom. He personally was nervous. This was the first time he'd been out with a girl before.

"Sorry it took me so long." Carly told him, standing in front of him, "Come on, get up."

"Fine. I'm only doing this for you." Jack told her, holding her hand without realizing it. He was too busy staring at her dress. It was white and had silver glitter on it and her hair was wavy and her makeup looked like she had none on except eyeliner.

"Well, that's why I love you, as a friend." Carly told him, not knowing that he was sort of hurt by the friend comment. He started to see her more than just a friend, and no less.

"Carly....wait." Jack said, quietly.

"What is i......," Carly started, before he crashed his lips into hers. For a few seconds, their lips smacked quietly., he embraced her strongly, not letting her go.

"Jack.....do you like me?" Carly asked, shortly after their kiss.

"Yes. That's why I've been trying to say for the last few months we've been living together. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you." Jack confessed, shutting his eyes.

"Hey, look at me. I love you too. Not because you're the former king, because you'll always be a king in my heart." Carly told him, putting her hand on his cheek, "I'm really proud of you for having the courage to do what you did."

"Thanks." Jack mumbled, causing Carly to giggle.

"Now come on, we got a party to conquer." Carly said, holding his arm, as they walked outside.

As the party progressed, Akiza spent most of her time with Luna's mom talking to some of her rich friends.

"So Akiza, do you have any future plans?" one of the rich women asked, holding a glass of wine.

"Um, I'm attending Neo Domino City University in the fall with boyfriend, and I plan on majoring in Business and Marketing." Akiza replied, smiling.

"Madeline never told us that you were such a beautiful girl." another of Luna's mother's friends commented, giggling.

"Oh, thank you." Akiza said, blushing. Over the past few months, a lot of people have been commenting how beautiful she looked. Not far from their conversation was Luna and Suzuki having a conversation with boys from their school.

"So, have you heard about that girl Becky? I heard she's going out with Brian now." Suzuki said, taking a glass of wine from one of the walking waiters, "Oh, wine."

"Yeah. Anyway, why is that Dexter kid here with your brother, Luna? He's a geek." a boy named Adam commented, looking at them eating.

"Come on, Adam, he's my brother and he's not a geek just because he hangs out with Dexter. They've been friends since we were babies." Luna told him, defending her older brother, "He's just not a social butterfly like I am."

"Yeah, I can see. You're hot and he's not." Adam said, still flirting with her. Two seconds later, Yusei was right behind him.

"If you want to avoid seeing black and blue, I suggest you get a move on pal. You're not getting lucky today." Yusei told him, grasping his shoulder.

"Eh, Yusei!" Luna exclaimed, gaping at him, "That, was the hottest guy in school and he was about to ask me out!"

"Trust me, honey, he was in it to win it." Yusei replied, leaving her and Suzuki.

"Why did he scare off the hottest guy in school?" Suzuki asked, after her left.

"He thought that Adam was asking me out for sex." Luna told her, sipping her virgin margaretta.

"Actually, if you want to know the truth.....he kind of was." Suzuki muttered, scratching her hair.

"Seriously? Hey, security!" Luna shouted, as men with black suits came to them, "Take the kid in the blond hair and throw him out."

As Divine passed by some old men, he stared at the huge white clock at the party, it was exactly an hour before his plan of destruction came into play.

_Yusei, prepared to see the nightmare of your life_, Divine thought, smirking, _Your relationship with Akiza won't stand a chance after this._

"Okay, everyone, can we have your attention?" Luna asked sweetly, standing on the pearly white stage, "It's time for the festivities to begin. First up, is some dancing by yours truly and the rest of my friends. The first pair is my two dear friends dancing what I call the slow tango, Jack Atlas and his partner Carly!"

"Who knew he could dance?" Yusei questioned, sarcastically. Akiza just nudged him in the stomach.

"Be nice, I heard they got together." Akiza whispered, while they continued dancing.

"I can't wait to see you two dance." Luka said, as Yusei started getting tense.

"Don't bring it up, he's feeling a little nervous." Akiza reminded him, holding Yusei's hand for comfort, "It'll be over before you know it."

"I feel sick." Yusei whined, holding his stomach.

"Hey, look their done dancing." Dexter pointed out, making Yusei nearly faint.

"Let's see you beat that, Yusei." Jack said, smirking.

"Oh, there seems to be a dance off between the former king and the new king. Give it up for Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski." Luna announced, as every started clapping, "Let's cha cha."

"Don't worry, you can do this. Pretend I'm the only one in front of you." Akiza whispered, as they got into their dancing position. As the music started, Akiza twisted towards one table and flashed a smile, as she and Yusei started to turn and step with one another in unison, then took steps back and forth, and continued to twist.

"Wow, they are good!" Suzuki exclaimed, quietly.

After another few twists, Akiza took sly steps towards Jack, while belly rolling, and lightly shoved him, this caused a few people to laugh for thirty seconds. Yusei and Akiza continued dancing, until they got to a part where it looked like they were passionately hugging until he dipped and swung her around, and then back to the part where it looked like they were hugging. Next, Akiza started doing ballerina turns, until a moment where her and Yusei froze for a few seconds and turned around again. As they continued to twist and turn, Yusei and Akiza moved into another dance where as they moved backwards, they continued to turn until Akiza slipped down into what looked like Yusei's crotch but instead her stomach touched the ground as Yusei grabbed her arms and lifted her up on her feet. They both finished with Yusei sliding onto his knees and Akiza popped her hip out a little and shot her arm into the air.

Everyone started to clap and applaud them. Jack obviously was infuriated that Yusei showed him up again.

"Well ladies and gents, look like the new king and his partner have shown up the previous dancing couple. Let's see what our judges have to say!" Luna exclaimed, as the lights turned their attention to Suzuki, Luka, and Dexter. They all held up signs that had silver sparkly tens decorated on them.

"You were great! I told you that you could do it." Akiza said, hugging her boyfriend.

"You were excellent too." Yusei replied, over all the noise from the crowd.

"You guys were awesome. I haven't seen that type of dancing since I watched a dancing show on T.V." Carly told them, hugging Akiza.

"You and Jack were great too." Akiza replied, smiling.

"Looks like it's my turn to take the mic! I'm Luka, Luna's adorable and cute older brother hosting part two of the festivities tonight. Up next, we've got a performance by my sister, Luna's band, The Black Riot." Luka announced, as everyone clapped.

"This is dedicate to my favorite band Paramore, and my favorite singer Hayley Williams." Suzuki said, cueing the drums.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little lies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little lies_

"I didn't know that Luna played guitar." Akiza whispered, turning to Yusei.

"Yeah, she plays that and bass guitar, but that's her other friend, Mitchell's thing." Luka replied, sipping his soda.

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little lies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little lies_

All of this is just a distraction from their destruction. I need to find a way to stop this.....it's ten minutes to eight, _Divine thought, leaving the scene._

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this_

As everyone applauded, Luna and the band, Suzuki and Luna hugged each other and bowed. Just as they bowed, they lights cut off and every started screaming and yelling.

"Everyone don't panic, we may be experiencing technical difficulties." Luna announced, just as the power cut back on. It looked like nothing had happened. Nothing was stolen, no one was harmed, but there was problem that only Yusei noticed. Akiza was missing.

"Where's Akiza?" Yusei asked, starting to panic. She had just been standing next to him and now she was gone.

"How did she end up missing?" Carly asked, as Suzuki and Luka joined the scene.

"Someone's here that shouldn't be." Luka whispered, biting his lip, "Okay, here's the plan. Carly, you and Suzuki will search the living room and the basement. Yusei, you and Jack will search the hallways and every room upstairs. I'll keep everyone relaxed."

"Let's move." Suzuki mumbled, as everyone split up.

* * *

In the master bedroom, Akiza lied on the ground, pushing herself off the ground. Everything in the last few seconds seemed like a blur.

_Why am I in the master bedroom?_ Akiza thought, hearing someone close the door, _Gustav?_

"Hello, dahling." Divine greeted, using his fake accent. Slyly, he locked them inside the room.

"Gustav, what are you doing? And why are we in here?" Akiza asked, starting to get scared.

"You are such a fool. I can't believe you couldn't tell it was actually me." Divine replied, taking his disguise off.

"Divine!?" Akiza questioned, gasping.

"You didn't think I wasn't going to come back for you, did you?" he questioned, pushing her onto the bed.

_No_, Akiza thought, as he pinned her to the bed.

Meanwhile, Yusei had started dashing down the hallway and in every room to look for Akiza. He was worried out of his mind.

_If it is who I think it is who's doing this, I'll kill him_, Yusei thought, kicking down another door, _Not here either!_

Meanwhile, Divine had een making out with Akiza, forcefully. Her mouth had opened slightly and he forced his tongue the rest of the way. She whimpered slightly as he continued. He reached down and pulled down her dress. She lied underneath him, naked.

"Please, stop.......PLEASE!" Akiza begged, as tears streamed down her face.

"That's it, scream! Scream for all the times you betrayed me with that Satellite vermon!" Divine shouted, laughing at her pain. As he unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear, he pushed inside of her and she screamed even louder. Her breasts bounced as her body was rocked back and forth with him plunging deeper inside her.

"Stop.......PLEASE STOP!" Akiza screeched, as he rocked faster and harder, "STOOOOPPPP!"

"Beg, Akiza, beg for forgiveness! Beg for your innocence!" Divine yelled, continuing to laugh at her.

As he began to come, Akiza started screaming louder and louder, until the point where Yusei could definitely hear her.

"AKIZA!" Yusei yelled, sprinting towards the master bedroom, "Damnit, the fucking door is locked!"

Before Yusei could open the door, Divine grabbed Akiza by her hair and continuously slammed her head against the wall, causing blood to spill from her face and mouth. As Akiza could taste the coppery substance, she began to see everything as a blur until she collapsed. After a short while, Yusei slammed the door down and saw Akiza, lying across the floor with blood covering parts of her face and a little bit was on her dress.

"Akiza, wake up, wake up! What has he done to you?" Yusei whispered, holding her.

"It's a little thing I call revenge, Satellite," Divine spoke, closing the door, "Something that dear Akiza had to suffer through."

"You sick bastard!" Yusei yelled, punching Divine in the face. As they started their brawl, Akiza tried to drag herself over to Divine's jacket, but her legs felt so numb that she couldn't even crawl.

_I know I can get to that jacket, he always carries a pocket knife on him_, Akiza thought, as she was getting closer to his jacket. Once she got to the jacket, she dug through the coat pockets, she found the pocket knife.

As Yusei got slammed into one of the vases in the bedroom, he saw that Akiza had the pocket knife in her hand.

_That's it, I can steer him into her direction and she can at least immobilize him in the leg with the knife_, Yusei thought, getting up, from his current position.

"Come on, Satellite, get up!" Divine shouted, punching Yusei in the stomach. As Yusei dodged his few blows, he uppercutted him into Akiza's direction and she swiftly used her arm strength and stabbed him roughly in his leg.

"Aaahh!! You stupid bitch!" Divine exclaimed, landing onto the knife. After a couple seconds, Security ran upstairs and busted the door down.

"Security, freeze!" One of the security guards yelled, holding a gun at Divine, "You are under arrest for assault and for rape."

After about two hours, the ambulance came and had to take Akiza to the hospital. She had lost a lot of blood from when Divine had raped her and then bashed her head against the wall.

"I can't believe this happened." Yusei said, after Security and the ambulance left.

"It wasn't your fault Yusei. None of us saw this coming." Carly told him, giving him a friendly hug.

"I don't believe this happened right under our noses." Luna whispered, as her and Suzuki was underneath the covers on the couch. Luna and Luka's parents had been busy saying good-bye to all their friends and family who were at the party.

"I hope Akiza is okay." Luka said, as he looked down at the floor.

"I think we all need to get some sleep. It's been a long night and we need to get up early in the morning if we want to visit Akiza." Dexter pointed out, as every nodded with him.

"Um, Luna do you mind if Jack and I stay here? I just don't feel right going back home and leaving you guys." Carly said, holding Jack's hand.

"Sure, we have plenty of empty guestrooms. There's one right next to Yusei's." Luka said, as Yusei gapped at him.

"Why do I have to be room neighbors with them? It's bad enough I'm in the same house with the jackass." Yusei whispered, narrowing his eyes at Luka.

"Don't worry. It's night like they're going to do it." Luka pointed out, laughing as he closed the door to his room.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was jam packed full of drama! There was romance, pain, fun, and spicy dancing. Next chapter, everyone goes to visit Akiza in the hospital. Will the image of her be to hard for Yusei to see? Also, as Akiza starts to recover, Yusei and her continue to spend more time together as a couple. In addition, Jack and Carly start to grow romantic urges for each other during the beginning stage of their relationship. What will become of those two? R&R plz!**

**Cherries**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I was reading through random books I own, and kind of came up with this chapter off the top of my head. I admit the last chapter was pretty dramatic, and this one is kind of one of those sad/happy chapters so enjoy!!! Plus, I decided that I would change Rua's name to Leo (since I seemed to have made a mistake). Also, the whole dancing segment from the last chapter was based off the episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody called Loosely Ballroom. You can look it up on YouTube. Lastly, I finally found out Akiza's english last name, so that's another change in this fic.**

**inu-yusukekaiba102**

**kanata3**

**Andrew Borealis**

**Kineo**

**Kisaki Strawberry-sama**

**gr8azngrl**

**senshi moon**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

***Again, I don't own.....sooo.....yeah!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next day, the gang decided to get up early that Saturday morning and visit Akiza at the hospital. As the gang took a ride in the family limo, Luna noticed that there were papers and tabloids publishing the news about how the Arcadia Movement has fallen apart since Divine was arrested yesterday.

"Serves him right for hurting a poor, innocent girl." Luna's mom said, shaking her head. But most of all Yusei had been the one who was taking the incident the harshest. It was bad enough that his girlfriend's virginity had been taken by someone else, but he didn't get to her in time to help her.

_It's all my fault.....I should have known that he would do something like that, _Yusei thought, looking down at his feet.

_I feel so bad for him_, Luna thought, sadly, as Luka held her, _He blames himself for what happened to Akiza._

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry I was dissing Akiza at the party last night." Jack said, lacing his fingers through Carly's.

"Thanks for that, Jack." Yusei replied, plainly.

"Well, we're here." Yanagi said, as the limo pulled up in front of the main entrance. As the gang walked into the main entrance, they left Yusei to go to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked, smiling.

_Why would she be smiling in a hospital?_ Yusei thought, rolling his eyes, "I'm here to see a friend."

"Name please?" the receptionist questioned, click on her computer mouse.

"Akiza Izinski." Yusei told her, waiting as she typed in the name.

"She's on the fifth floor, room 515." the receptionist replied, handing Yusei passes for everyone to take with them.

"Thank you." Yusei said, handing everyone passes.

"I really hope she's okay." Suzuki muttered, holding Leo's hand. He began to blush a deep red. Yusei pulled off a small smile.

"Well, here's her room." Carly sighed, as she red the sign on the outside, "Only four people allowed in at a time."

"Let Yusei and the others go first." Suzuki said, referring to Luna, Yanagi, and Leo. As Yusei walked into the hospital room, he gazed down at his girlfriend. At the moment, she was sleep, but she was connected to a lot of IV's and a heart monitor. Yusei felt so upset that he himself was almost on the verge of tears. Never in his life had he felt so horrible.

"She'll be okay, I promise and I'm sorry." Luna told him, as Yanagi and Luka stared at her as to why, "I feel like it's my fault after I treated her so bad in the beginning."

"Listen, Luna, what happened with you two was almost six or seven months ago. It's not your fault at all." Yusei told her, putting his hand on top of Akiza's. As he did so, she was starting to wake up.

"Hi." Akiza whispered, smiling at him, "How are you?"

"Horrible." Yusei replied, quietly.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I just wasn't careful. I'm so sorry for dragging you into this." Akiza apologized, kissing his cheek, "Please, just be strong for me."

"For you, I will." Yusei told her, moving a bit of hair from out of her face, "Are you expecting?"

"Oh, no." Akiza replied, shaking her head no. After a few seconds, the doctor walked into the room.

"Hi, you must be her boyfriend. I'm Doctor Lane." the doctor said, as she shook Yusei's hand, "She's a lucky one. If there would have been more damage, she wouldn't have been able to bear child birth."

"Other than that?" Yusei questioned, politely.

"She's fine." the doctor replied, patting his shoulder, "I'll be back later on."

"So when are you supposed to be out of here?" Leo asked, cheerfully.

"They say I'll be out by tomorrow." Akiza answered, sighing.

After everyone visited her and wished her well, the gang headed back to Luna and Leo's house. Yusei had felt somewhat better, but not entirely.

_I just want her back in my arms and I want her warmth_, Yusei thought, as he shut the door behind everyone.

"I'll make you some chocolate chip pancakes." Luna told him, smiling.

"Thanks." Yusei mumbled, hanging his coat on the coat rack.

"I hope you feel better, sonny." Yanagi told him, picking up a book to read.

"I will. I just need some sleep." Yusei said, heading upstairs.

* * *

A few hours later, Carly was on her laptop, looking through the news about anything in the city. Mostly, it was just the same news that had been going around since last night. Anything about how the Arcadia Movement was slowly falling apart and stories about how detectives are investigating the movement ever since Akiza's incident, just so they could find clues on if Divine had been planning things before hand or murdered anyone else.

_I just hope that Yusei feels better once Akiza get's released from the hospital. He's been taking it really hard since everything went down, _Carly thought, continuing to look through the news.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jack asked, walking out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

_OH MY GOD! I can't believe that I'm staring at Jack Atlas half naked_, Carly thought, second guessing herself, _Come on, Carly, get a grip! He's your boyfriend, not a boy you're wishing for._

"Not much, just looking through the news." Carly told him, continuing to type things into the search box, "Are you ever going to work things out with Yusei?"

"Tomorrow, I'm too tired right now." Jack said, kissing her where her neck and shoulder met. She giggled at the touch of his butterfly kisses.

"Jack.......," Carly breathed, holding his neck. He gently nipped at her earlobe, causing her to gasp as he slipped his hand underneath her nightgown. As they slid underneath the covers, Carly used her feet to slip Jack's towel off. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, as they both continued to make out. He sensed her apprehension as he reached her bikini breifs.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"It's my.....first time," Carly dozed off, blushing.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Jack whispered, kissing her cheek, "Are you sure you don't want this?"

"No, I do." Carly answered, inhaling deeply. A few moments later, he pressed into her gently. As he began to move back and forth, she began to feel no pain.

"Jack......Jack....Jack!" Carly gasped, as he began to go faster, "Don't stop!"

"Carly.....yes!" Jack breathed, going faster and pressing harder.

"Jack.......I'm coming.....I'm coming!" Carly exclaimed, gripping the sides of the mattress

"I love you!" Jack yelled, as he began to break a sweat.

"God, yes!" Carly screamed, feeling him approach his climax.

"Yes!" Jack moaned, finally coming to his climax

"Yes, yes.....YES!" Carly screamed, finally coming. After a few moments of catching his breath, Jack rolled off of Carly.

"I love you." Carly whispered, cuddling next to him.

_I love you too, Carly_, Jack thought, watching her slowly fall asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Yusei had been in the hospital lobby for nearly two hours, waiting for Akiza to come. He had been excited all day to see her, and now his moment had came.

"Yusei!" Akiza exclaimed, running into his arms.

"God, I missed you." Yusei said, burying his face into her neck, "Come on, everybody's waiting at home."

"I'm so glad to come back home." Akiza told him, whistling for a taxi, "Tops area please."

During the taxi ride home, Yusei thought about Divine. He had a feeling that prison wouldn't do him any good. He'd probably find a way to get out and go after Akiza and him again.

"What's wrong? I know that look." Akiza said, sitting up from lying on his shoulder.

"I think we need to relocate." Yusei told her, plainly.

"Why?" Akiza asked, sadly, "I kind of liked staying with Luna and Leo."

"I understand that, but think about it. We need to be safe away from Divine coming after us again. I don't want to take any chances." Yusei explained, holding her hand.

"I understand what you mean, but, I really don't want to have to move somewhere else. This is the first thing I have close to a real home. Please don't take that from me, please." Akiza told him, sadly.

_Well, if it makes her happy_, Yusei thought, sighing, "Fine, we can stay there until the police and detectives have contacted us."

"Okay." Akiza replied, as the taxi approached the apartment complex, "Thank you."

As Yusei and Akiza went up the elevator, she thought about what Yusei said in the taxi. Sure, she wanted more than anything to get away from Divine, but she didn't want to leave the others behind. She had started to grow really close with Luna and the others.

_I just hope that Divine doesn't escape prison, _Akiza thought, as her and Yusei walked into the apartment.

"Oh, good, you're home." Suzuki said, hugging Akiza.

"It's really good to be back." Akiza replied, as Yusei took her coat, "If you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Sure, I don't mind." Yusei told her, as she headed upstairs.

"I'm so bored. There's nothing to do and there's nothing on T.V." Luna groaned, slouching on the couch.

"Where's your parents?" Yusei asked, sitting next to Luka on the couch.

"They went back to work while you were gone." Luna told him, plainly, "We could look through the paper to find something in the city we can do."

"One problem, paparazzi and Yusei equal hundreds of tabloids of him hanging out with us." Leo replied, sighing.

"Well, he can stay home." Luna said, almost making Suzuki laugh.

"Hey. I'm not staying home while you all get to go out and have fun." Yusei argued, narrowing his eyes at Luna.

"You and Akiza can do something while we're out." Leo said, not watching the words he used.

"Hey, Leo, your shoe's untied." Yusei told him, smacking his head as soon as Leo looked down.

"Ow! That hurt!" Leo exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"That's what you get. Anyway, yeah we should find something to do." Yusei said, changing the subject.

"We could always go to that new restaurant on twenty-sixth street. I heard they have the best tasting lobster and crab legs in town." Luna mentioned, hearing someone come downstairs.

"Well, if it isn't -less. Hey, get it? Atlas and Ass-less. Hah!" Yusei joked, laughing at his own joke.

"Listen, before you all have your little fun wherever, I need to talk to you, Yusei." Jack said, plainly.

"Trust me, he never talks to people like that unless it were important. Take it from his cousin." Suzuki told Yusei, continuing to text on her phone.

"Oh yeah, tell that Justin boy I'll be paying him a friendly visit later on this week." Jack told Suzuki, raising his eyebrows.

As Yusei hesistantly walked outside to the patio/outside pool, Jack stood in front of the pool, staring at the sunset.

"What do you want?" Yusei asked, rolling his eyes.

"Look, about what happened four years ago, I'm really sorry. You know, for betraying everyone in the Satellite and stealing your card and Duel Runner." Jack explained, sighing, "And I was wondering if we could be friends again. I really don't believe in grudges, and I'm tired of trying to hold one against you."

_It seems like even though he's with Carly, he's thought a lot about it, but how do I know it's not a lie? _Yusei thought, crossing his arms, "I guess I forgive you."

As the two men shook on their forgiveness, Leo had been recording the whole thing on his digital camera. Being the goofball he was, he accidently took a picture and his camera was set to flash.

"No you didn't." Yusei muttered, turning to the patio door, watching Leo, Luna, and Suzuki taking off running.

"Get back here you little weasel!" Jack exclaimed, taking off after the small teenagers. Seconds later, Yusei took off running after them.

"Toss me the camera, Leo!" Luna shouted, as if they were playing digital camera football. As her twin tossed her the camera, Jack tried to tackle Luna from behind until Suzuki shoved him out the way.

"I'm gonna get you, you little twirps." Jack mumbled, as Yusei accidently ran into him.

"Watch where you're going. You go that way, I got the other way." Yusei told him, as they took off the opposite ways of each other.

As Jack took off after Luna, there were times where Luna almost slipped and fell, but she successfully got the camera to Suzuki before Jack caught her.

"Pass it here." Leo said, standing behind Jack as she slid the camera on the hardwood floor so he could catch it. As soon as he caught, Yusei almost tackled him, if Luna didn't warn him to duck.

"You're making this harder on yourselves!" Yusei shouted, taking off after Leo down the opposite hallway, "Just give us the camera, and your suffering will be less."

"Sorry, no can do. This is too fun." Leo said, passing the camera to Luna, as she and Jack were sprinting the opposite way of Leo and Yusei.

"Come here, Luna, you know want to be my best friend!" Jack shouted, as he continued to run.

"How are you two not out of breath?" Luna asked, hyperventilating as she continued to run, "Suzuki!"

"Don't you do it." Jack replied, as Suzuki jumped onto her cousin's back and caught to camera. As she caught the camera, Suzuki took a picture of herself in the air before she landed on her feet.

"Love you, Jack." Suzuki mumbled, running away from the blonde male again.

_That gives me an idea_, Jack thought, running back to where Yusei was. He decided that he would hide behind one of the tall plants in the other hallway.

As Luna had the camera, she noticed that it was quiet in the other hallway she was in. She quietly took small steps, but she had no clue that she was the prey and Jack was the predator in the little game they'd been playing. As soon as she got near the plant, Jack popped out from behind the plant and pinned her on the ground.

"I told you little girl, you can't beat Jack Atlas." Jack taunted, taking the camera from her.

"Aww, you got caught?" Leo asked, as him and Suzuki met up with Yusei at the end of the stairs.

"Well, at least we lasted longer than last time." Suzuki commented, wiping the sweat from her head, "Okay, are we going to make the reservations?"

"Yeah, once the great Jack Atlas decides to get off me." Luna said, pushing him off her, "Let me rest for a minute. That was a great game."

"That wasn't great, I think I had a heart attack from chasing you little dweebs around." Yusei sighed, holding onto the nearby rail to the stairs.

"Maybe that tells you need to exercise." Luna told him, patting his back.

"I get enough exercise. I go to the gym, but that was enough exercise to kill a fat person." Yusei grumbled, heading downstairs.

"Hey, what were you and Carly doing up here last night anyway?" Suzuki asked, raising her eyebrows at her cousin.

"Nothing in particular." Jack lied, twitching his eyes, "We were just talking."

"Umm hmm, that's not talking we heard last night." Luna muttered, as Leo started oohing and aahhing Jack.

"You just got burned dude." Leo laughed, covering his face with his hand.

"Shut up! You can't prove we did anything." Jack replied, crossing his arms.

"Then how do you explain someone screaming your name over and over again?" Suzuki asked, causing Jack to blush a deep red, "Exactly my point."

"Wow, Jack, you were hitting that?" Yusei asked, shocked that his friend actually got intimate with another girl, "I thought you were going for that Mina girl."

"No, Mina's just a friend. She does have a nice ass though." Jack commented, as him and Yusei continued their manly talk.

"You guys are so gross. Girls don't like it when you stare at their behinds." Luna interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I hate it when you're talking to them, they just stare at your chest like they're actually listening." Suzuki added, sighing.

"Oh my God, I hate that too! Yusei does that to Akiza like ten times a day!" Luna exclaimed, as Yusei turned around with his mouth wide open.

"I do not do that!" Yusei shouted, as Luna giggled at him.

"Actually, Luna, it's Jack who does that. He got punched in the face his junior year doing that to the most popular girl in the Satellite high school he went to." Suzuki told her, trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, remember the story Yusei told us about how him and Jack used to be in that gang when they were in the Satellite?" Luna asked, gasping.

"You told them that story?" Jack asked, sounding surprised.

"I needed something to shut them up." Yusei replied, sitting on the couch.

"Oh yeah, I do remember because they had those tacky vests." Suzuki responded, laughing with her best friend.

"And they had that wack name......Team Satisfaction." Luna laughed, nearly rolling on the ground laughing.

"Okay, do you mind? We're kind of right here." Jack commented, offensively.

"They could have their own catch phrase.....Team Satisfaction......satisfy me baby!" Suzuki joked, making her voice sound deep. This time, both girls were on the ground laughing.

"Can you please dis us when we're not in the room?" Yusei questioned, sounding a little irritated.

"We're sorry, guys, it's just so hilarious the things you two used to do." Luna muttered, trying to calm down from all the laughing.

"Well, we were both teenagers once." Yusei muttered, plainly.

"Can you guys seriously get any louder? People are trying to sleep." Akiza complained, coming slowly down the stairs. She was apparently wearing a short black nightgown and a short, silky black robe, and her hair was in curlers.

"How long have you been asleep?" Yusei asked, as she sat down on the couch in between him and Jack.

"I don't know. What's he doing here?" Akiza questioned, referring to Jack.

"And it's a pleasure to see you too." Jack mumbled, sarcastically. Yusei just gave him a 'be nice' look.

"Just to let you know, I own sarcasm. Don't use it on it's owner." Akiza commented, lying against Yusei's chest. As her back was turned, Jack was silently gripping the couch pillow, pretending that he was hitting Akiza's face. Yusei just sighed, since he always knew that Jack had crazy ways of hiding his anger.

"Hey, do you want to go with us to this restaurant in town? Luna made reservations for everyone." Suzuki mentioned, happily.

"Sure, what time is it?" Akiza asked, sluggishly.

"Well our reservations are at seven forty-five, and it's only six o' five." Luna told her, looking down her watch.

"I'll go, just let me sleep for another half hour." Akiza yawned, shutting her eyes.

"She's such a drama queen." Jack mumbled, as Akiza kicked him in the thigh, "You know what......,"

"Just calm down." Yusei warned him, knowing what he was about to do.

"Anyway, so I might go out with one of Adam's friends." Luna announced, as she was texting.

"I thought we agreed, no boys." Yusei said, acting like a parent.

"And I thought we agreed you wouldn't interfere with my social life." Luna responded, looking down at her phone.

"And I thought that your parents said that when they were a way, Akiza and I were in charge." Yusei told her, sounding irritated.

"Okay, whatever." Luna mumbled, laughing at the text message she got.

"So, Jack, about you and Carly.....are you making it official that you're going out?" Suzuki asked, ignoring Luna.

"I guess, since it's obvious everyone heard what happened." Jack replied, feeling embarassed.

"Oh don't worry pal, everyone enjoys their first time." Yusei said, trying not to laugh at the fact that Jack was famous and never lost his virginity.

"Hey, just because I was famous, doesn't mean that I'm gonna get lucky every time I see a girl." Jack argued, hitting Yusei in the arm, "It's not like you've gotten any."

"Hey, you know I'm going through a rough time with.....eh." Yusei told him, looking down at Akiza sleeping.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." Jack mumbled, feeling bad for his comment. They had been so caught up in being best friends again that he forgot that Akiza had just been released from the hospital no less than four or five hours ago.

"It's all right. It just feels awkward because, her virginity was taken by some random guy who had taken care of her since whenever. I don't want to push her too far." Yusei explained, stroking her hair.

"I'd hate it if I had to experience someone I cared about going through something like that." Suzuki muttered, sadly, "But, I know you and Akiza can get through this."

"Yeah, what she said." Jack replied, nodding his head.

"She'll pull through. Since I've known her, Akiza's a pretty strong woman." Luna added, putting her phone aside.

"Thanks guys." Yusei said, as Akiza started to yawn.

"I can't sleep on you anymore. You're too uncomfortable." Akiza told Yusei, playfully shoving his head, "Might as well get ready to go to whatever fancy food place we're going."

"Hey, wake up Carly while you're up there." Suzuki reminded her, as she and Luna followed Akiza upstairs.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Jack asked, turning to Yusei.

"You know how girls are, they have to get primped up for everything." Yusei told him, shaking his head.

In the outskirts of Neo Domino City, there was a man who was staring out a small cell window. This man was indeed clever, that's how he ended up staring out that small window. All because he wanted revenge on the woman who had abandoned him and left him alone for another man.

_As soon as I get out of here, she'll die for sure!_ Divine thought, punching the wall.

* * *

Back in the city, Yusei and Jack were sitting on the couch waiting for the girls to get ready. They both continued to think about how it was incredibly ridiculous how long it took girls to get ready.

"I wonder what they do that takes so long. We could have been there by now." Jack said, feeling like he was going to fall asleep.

"Tell me about it, at least you don't live here." Yusei replied, sighing.

What had really been keeping the girls so long upstairs was that Akiza, Suzuki, and Luna were straightening Carly's hair. It turns out that Carly's hair was longer than it looked once it was straightened.

"Wow, girl, you have a lot of hair," Suzuki said, using her light blue straightener to press another part of Carly's hair.

"I didn't even know I had that much hair." Carly mentioned, staring at the mirror on Luna's white dressing table.

"Don't worry, my cousin will be drooling all over you." Suzuki told her, smiling, "He thinks brainy chicks are hot."

"Really?" Carly asked, smiling.

"Trust me. I lived with him for a few years while my mom was in rehab, and that's before Mina was his secretary." Suzuki explained, patting Carly's shoulder.

"Akiza, I like your hair when it's curled. It's so cute." Luna said, unpluging her straightner.

"Thanks," Akiza replied, feeling a sense of pride, "All done."

"Wow, thanks guys." Carly smiled, getting up from the small chair.

"Let's hurry before the guys get testy." Akiza reminded, grabbing her purse. As the girls came downstairs giggling, they noticed that the guys were sleep. Over everything, you could hear Jack snoring.

"Is that Jack snoring?" Carly asked, trying not to laugh at her boyfriend.

"Yes, it is." Suzuki replied, recording Jack sleeping on her digital camera.

"The infamous Jack Atlas is snoring ladies and gents." Luna giggled, trying not to wake him up, "We should totally post this one Youtube and Myspace."

"What are you guys doing?" Yanagi asked, coming up behind the girls.

"Sshhh, you'll wake them." Luna whispered, taking a can of whip cream from out of her purse.

"You carry whip cream?" Carly questioned, not understanding the purpose.

"It's a long story." Luna answered, squirting some into Jack's hand, "Now hand me the duster."

Suzuki grabbed the duster from off the shelf and started tickling Jack's nose with it. After about five seconds, Jack finally slapped the whip cream into his face.

"What the.....?" Jack questioned, waking up to the girls laughing and taking pictures of him.

"That was classic." Akiza laughed, clapping her hands.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked, as the girls feel on the ground laughing. Yusei didn't know that Luna had drew a mustache on his face with black eyeliner.

"That's got to be funnier than the whip cream." Suzuki said, pointing and laughing at Yusei.

As Yusei turned to a mirror Luna had, he gasped at what she had done. He hurriedly wiped the eyeliner from underneath his nose.

"That's not funny! Now let's go." Yusei told them, heading out the door.

"The limo's pulling up." Luna added, as everyone hurried out the mansion.

As everyone got into the limo and got situated, it was a little quiet. Everyone had so much fun before that there was nothing to do.

Akiza had decided to lie against Yusei's shoulder. Before hand, Luna told everyone that it would be a least a 35 minute drive to the restaurant. She kept thinking about their relationship. Ever since the whole incident with Divine, she wasn't sure how it was affecting their relationship or not, since they never really got intimate with each other.

_I want to be intimate with him, but I'm not sure how he feels_, Akiza thought, moving her hands to underneath his shirt. Knowing what he'd do, he gently moved her hand away. Yusei hadn't really gotten what just happened, but he just ignored it.

_Okay, that didn't work, let's see if this will_, Akiza thought, kissing the nape of his neck. After a few seconds, he moved his head so that their lips met instead.

"So, anyone want to play a game to have the time pass by?" Suzuki asked, breaking the silence.

"What kind of game?" Yusei asked, putting his arm around Akiza.

"How about I Spy? I spy with my little eyes, something turquoise." Suzuki said, letting her eyes roam.

"Is it that club sign?" Luna asked, excitedly.

"No, it's something that's human, and that's in this limo." Suzuki added, plainly.

"My hair?" Leo asked, looking at his hair.

"Yes." Suzuki replied, making Luka blush.

"Oh, look we're here." Luna interrupted, as the limo stopped.

_Paparazzi, here I come_, Yusei thought, peeping his head out of the car, _So far so good._

"Come on, no one's looking at you babe." Akiza told him, grabbing his hand, "Trust me."

As soon as the gang got into the restaurant, Luna was busy checking in their party. Yusei was still a little tense about being in public since he was the new King. He just wanted to have a normal night out with his friends, who he considered family.

"How long is it?" Carly asked, while texting.

"About ten minutes." Luna replied, sitting next to Luka.

"Hey, Leo, let's have a bet to see how long it takes before the people tackle Yusei." Suzuki said, holding out her hand.

"Deal. I bet thirty minutes." Leo told her, sounding confident.

"Are you sure? I know you're going to lose." Suzuki commented, raising her eyebrows, "I bet ten minutes."

"Why are you betting on me getting caught by the paparazzi or people for the matter?" Yusei asked, out of curiousity.

"Just for some little fun. Whoever loses, has to makeout with whomever the winner chooses." Suzuki added, as she and Leo shook on it.

"He's gonna lose." Jack mumbled, to Yusei.

"You're not lying." Yusei told him, waiting.

"So anyway, Akiza, have you thought about......you know...that special time with Yusei?" Luna asked, as they had their own private conversation from the others.

"I don't know, Luna. It's just since everything happened I don't know where my relationship with Yusei stands. It's like he pretends that I don't even exist when I'm around him. I don't know if he's thinking of breaking up with me." Akiza explained, sadly, "I really love him, but I don't know how much longer I can take him ignoring me anymore."

"Well, I hope you two don't break up. You guys are so perfect together." Luna told her, showing a little sympathy for her. Even though at first the two of the were distant, Luna had grown to be good friends with Akiza. The least thing she wanted was for Yusei and Akiza to break up.

"Thanks, but honestly, it's up to him. I mean, I know in my heart that I love him." Akiza added, sadly.

"Oh, our table is ready." Luna said, changing the subject.

"Good, I'm starving." Jack commented, yawning.

"The proper term is hungry. You maybe right, you have no meat on your bones." Carly told him, holding his hand.

"I'm getting that popcorn shrimp special." Leo said, happily scooting into the booth.

"No, please don't." Luna whined, rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Akiza asked, scooting next to Yusei.

"The last time he came here, he threw up from ordering four baskets of popcorn shrimp." Luna replied, holding her stomach.

"He can eat that much?" Yusei and Akiza asked at the same time, not staring each other in the face.

"Yeah, I guess." Luna told them, plainly.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" a waitress asked, as her grin scared the gang.

"Vodka tonic!" Jack exclaimed, as everyone stared at him, "What?"

"Okay, bring him his liquor, and I'll have a fruity tutty?" Yusei told her, sounding more like a question, as he glanced at the ad on the table.

"What about you ma'am?" the waitress questioned, referring to Akiza.

"Umm, I'll have a strawberry martini, make that a double." Akiza said, as Yusei just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Double?" Yusei asked, out of disbelief.

"Yeah." Akiza answered, rolling her eyes.

"We'll have ginger ale." Luna said, pointing back and forth to her and Suzuki.

"I'll just have some water." Carly added, trying to sound responsible.

"Me too." Leo muttered, looking through the menu.

"I'll be back." the waitress told them, leaving.

"The way she was grinning, she looked like a freaking pedophile." Akiza commented, quietly.

"Yeah, at least your boyfriend didn't have a happy moment over a drink." Carly replied, glaring at Jack.

"I'm sorry." Jack mumbled, shyly.

"Anyway, what's that tutty fruity thing I got?" Yusei asked, shifting to something else.

"It's some sort of virgin margarita mix." Luka told him, sighing.

As everyone started talking, Akiza just sat there thinking about her relationship with Yusei. She knew that in her heart, she deeply loved him. There wasn't a guy who made her feel the way that Yusei does when they're together. Her heart pounded a lot everytime he was around her. She still got butterflies in her stomach when they were close to getting intimate with each other.

What she feared was whether or not Yusei wanted to break up with her. He probably felt like if he broke up with her then maybe she would be better off, and that way Divine wouldn't have to bother them anymore because he would have Akiza all to himself.

_I hope he loves me as much as I love him, if not more_, Akiza thought, as the waitress took everyone's order. She just told the waitress that she wasn't hungry.

Once everyone started to talk and eat, Akiza excused herself to go outside. After a while, Yusei noticed that she wasn't there.

"Does anyone know where Akiza went?" Yusei asked, as everyone just noticed that she wasn't there.

"Check outside." Luna told him, as he got up to leave.

"What are you doing out here?" Yusei questioned, once he got outside. He saw Akiza was sitting in the brisk spring air, on a small bench outside the restaurant.

"Nothing, just thinking." Akiza replied, quietly.

"Is this about us?" Yusei questioned, sitting next to her.

"Yes. I just....I don't know what you think of me anymore. It's like ever since I came home from the hospital, you've been ignoring me. I need to know how you feel about me because I've already made up my mind that I love you." Akiza told him, on the verge of tears.

At that moment, Yusei didn't know what to say. Ever since they've been dating, she's never admitted how she really felt about him.

"I mean, every time I'm in the same room as you, my heart pounds really fast......and every time....even now when we get close I get butterflies in my stomach. That's how much I lov.....," Akiza continued, right before Yusei crashed his lips into hers.

"That's how much I love you, is what you were going to say." Yusei replied, cupping her cheek, "And I love you too. I just haven't been around after you came out of the hospital because I wanted to give you some space."

"Well, the only one I need in my space is you, because you complete me." Akiza told him, starting to cry a little.

Not caring that people were in public, Akiza crashed her lips into Yusei's. As the rest of the gang walked out of the restaurant, Luna spotted the couple making out.

"You know, you could get catch a cold sucking face like that." Suzuki commented, in reality joking. All Akiza did was stick up her middle finger, and continued kissing her boyfriend.

"Hey look! It's Yusei Fudo kissing the Black Rose Witch!" a weird teenager cried, pointing at the couple sitting together on the bench. Everyone started a huge commotion about it around the restaurant.

"Ha! I win the bet!" Suzuki exclaimed, as everyone stared at her, "What?"

* * *

**So ummm, I kind of thought this chapter was okay. Not the best I've written, but it was okay, I guess. I hope you all enjoyed it!! R&R plz!!**

**~Cherries**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Happy New Year in the last chapter (even though it's long after the New Year). Anyway, by popular demand among a couple of reviewers that Crow be put into the story, so I managed to squeeze him into the story, just look forward to him being in the next chapter.**

**Sony Ninja**

**Ookami Bakura**

**Kineo**

**senshi moon**

**Beejay1231**

**gr8azngrl**

**Supersonic11**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"That was way too close for my comfort!" Leo exclaimed, slamming the limo door shut, "I still can't believe I lost."

"I told you were going to lose. You should have listened," Suzuki responded, catching her breath, "Other than that, I totally agree with you."

The entire gang had spent the last twenty-five minutes running from the paparazzi. Like Suzuki and Leo were betting on, the paparazzi had literally chased Yusei and the rest of them down every possible street in downtown New Domino City at least three times. The whole reason was that Yusei, the new King had kissed Akiza, the known Black Rose Witch. Luckly for them, the paparazzi had no idea that they had been dating for nearly a year.

"Man, my legs have never hurt so bad." Jack breathed, trying to catch his breath.

"I know what you mean! That was worse than chasing the dweebs down the hallway." Yusei complained, finally relaxing in the limo seat.

"That was really embarassing! I can't believe that stupid kid ratted us out in public like that!" Akiza shouted, obviously pissed off, "I can't even have any privacy with my boyfriend."

"Too bad your boyfriend is the new King, no offense." Carly mentioned, directing the last part of her sentence towards Jack.

"Plus, you two were kissing on the bench, so that was kind of a dead give away. You should know that people smoke on the outside of the restaurant since there's no smoking allowed inside." Luna explained, not trying to be rude

"Well, let's try and move on," Yusei said, ending the conversation, "Looks like you lost the bet, Leo."

"Don't remind me. Now I have to make out with someone Suzuki picks!" Leo whined, sadly.

"Yes, you do." Suzuki chirped, smiling.

"I told you not to do it." Yusei added, not showing any sympathy for him.

"Anyway, let's go home." Luna added, as the limo driver started driving.

_I can't believe that just happened to us! _Akiza thought, feeling her face get heated from being angry.

"It'll be okay, I promise." Yusei whispered, holding her.

As the gang finally arrived home, everyone decided to head to bed. After all, it was now ten o' clock that evening.

"Good Night." Luna muttered, heading upstairs with Leo and Suzuki.

"I'm gonna head to get sum shut eye." Yanagi yawned, heading upstairs. After everyone was gone, Akiza and Yusei were left alone.

"So, umm, I think we sho.....mmmmmm," Yusei started, before Akiza's lips crashed into his.

"Wanna continue our little session from at the restaurant?" Akiza asked, in a seductive and sexy voice, flipping her layered hair over her shoulder, "I know I want to."

_If I were a pig, I'd say hell yes! Since I'm not a pig, I'm going to say....hell yes! _Yusei thought, pulling Akiza into a heated kiss. He swept her off her feet and carried her upstairs. He slammed the door fiercely and used his strength to hold her against the door.

"Mmmmffmmmm.....Yusei.........," Akiza moaned, gently moving her fingers to his shirt, and started unbuttoning his shirt and undoing the belt to his pants. As his pants dropped, Yusei started lifting Akiza's shirt, revealing her white and black polka dot, lacy bra, and forced his tongue into her mouth.

"Akiza......," Yusei groaned, tasting every bit of her flavored lip gloss. As he dropped her onto the bed, he gripped her pants and pulled them down, revealing her matching bikini briefs.

After his hands explored her, she got images of the night Divine had raped her. How much it hurt when he thrusted into her and feeling her body go numb.

_That's it scream! Scream for all the times you betrayed me with that Satellite vermon!_ That same line Divine spoke that night echoed in her head. Over and over again.

"No, stop....STOP!" Akiza shouted, starting to weep, "I can't do this."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Yusei asked, calmly.

"I'm sorry, it's just....I-I-I'm not ready to have sex with you, yet. T-t-tha-that night w-won't stop haunting me." Akiza cried, covering her face in her hands.

"Akiza, look at me. If you're not ready, then I won't make you do it. I can wait. Even if it takes weeks, months, or even years, I'll wait until you're comfortable." Yusei explained, gently, "I love you too much."

"Okay." Akiza whispered, as he embraced her. They both lied together, falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Luna had went out to do some grocery shopping with Leo and Suzuki. They were trying to keep a low profile just in case they were going to get spotted by other people from last night's fiasco.

"Okay, so I need some milk, eggs, yogurt, Leo could you go get that? And I need some spaghetti, farfalle, and some sauce." Luna rambled, as Suzuki pushed the grocery cart.

"I'll go get that. I'll get some chips and other unhealthy treats on my way there." Suzuki said, pushing the cart the other way.

"Anyway, I need some onions, peppers, tomatoes, olives, carrots, salad dressing.....," Luna mumbled, accidently running into someone.

"Oh, hey, Luna." Dexter greeted, as Luna started helping him gather up his grocery's he dropped.

"I'm sorry, Dexter, I just had a lot on my mind." Luna told him, as his hand accidently covered her's, trying to pick up a jar of pickles. Luna's eyes wandered to his. He'd grown up over the years since they were kids. He didn't have his glasses anymore, he didn't wear his collection of ties frequently, and he didn't wear his goofy suspenders at all. He actually had a since of fashion, in other girls' eyes.

_He's so much attractive than he used to be_, Luna thought, slightly blushing, "Oh, I'm sorry, Dex. I'm just......,"

"It's okay, Luna, really. I have that effect on people." Dexter replied, putting the jar of pickles in his basket.

"Would you like to come by for dinner?" Luna blurted, not thinking.

"Oh, sure, I'll come." Dexter answered, smiling. As he headed to the check out line, Luna started blushing.

"I see you're crushing on Dexter. He is sort of cute." Suzuki told her, raising her eyebrows.

"I know. He's changed quite a bit, and I mean in a good way." Luna giggled, letting her eyes wander.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Leo shouted, as Luna and Suzuki walked over to the magazine stand. There was an entire shelf with tabloids about Yusei and Akiza.

"What kind of headline is this? King and Witch Make It Official?" Luna questioned, feeling upset, "People are so rude. They don't give anyone their privacy!"

"I know, that's a total bummer. Let's get in the checkout line." Suzuki said, as they headed to the line.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Akiza and Yusei still lied in bed, cuddling with one another. Akiza felt a lot of mixed emotions. She was happy that she finally confessed her true feelings for Yusei, upset that the paparazzi chased them down last night, guilty because she felt that Yusei was upset that they didn't have sex last night, and tired from all the emotions she had been going through.

"Morning, sunshine." Yusei chirped, quietly stroking her soft skin.

"Morning." Akiza mumbled, nuzzling her face in his neck.

"You okay?" he asked, holding her closer to him.

"Yeah, a little bit. I hope I didn't make you upset last night. I know how much you probably wanted it." Akiza told him, cupping the cheek that had his marker on it and rubbed it gently.

"I wouldn't want it if I were forcing it from you." Yusei said, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks. I love you so much." Akiza whispered, kissing him on the lips.

"Come on, let's get up before everyone get's suspicious." Yusei told her, as he started putting on his work clothes.

"Do you have to go to work today? Why can't you stay home with me?" Akiza asked, sounding like a little girl.

"Part of the deal with Luna and Leo's parents letting us live here is that while they're gone, we have to keep up the responsibility. Going to work, taking care of the twins, Yanagi, and everything else." Yusei reminded her, putting his jacket on, "Don't you have to work today?"

"Not until one this afternoon." Akiza replied, still wrapping herself in the blankets.

"Well, I'll see you later." Yusei said, kissing her cheek before he left.

After a few seconds, Akiza hesistantly got out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. As she cut through the living room, she noticed that Leo looked super nervous. He looked like one of those people who rocked back and forth slowly out of fear, as if they were watching a Saw movie.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Akiza asked, sounding concerned.

"Suzuki said she's b-b-b-bringing the girl I'm supposed to m-m-make out with later on today, since I l-l-lost the b-b-b-bet." Leo stammered, still rocking himself back and forth.

"Well, anyway, what do you want for breakfast? I'll make you on omelette." Akiza said, still sounding worried about the poor boy.

"No, I-I-I'm good." Leo continued to stammer, twitching every ten seconds.

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Akiza told him, disappearing into the kitchen. As Akiza left, Leo heard a knock on the door and his head quickly stared at the door.

_Could that be Suzuki?_ He thought, heading to the door.

"Hey, Leo!" Suzuki chirped, hanging her jacket on the coat rack.

"Hi." Leo mumbled, still twitching.

"What's wrong? You look like someone traumatized you." Suzuki commented, as they sat down on the couch.

"Where's the p-p-person I have to make o-o-out with?" Leo questioned, still stammering.

"Okay, close your eyes and I'll be right back." Suzuki told him, as he slowly did what he was told. In reality, Suzuki was fixing her hair and putting on some of her vanilla flavored lip gloss.

"Is she here yet?" Leo asked, starting to calm down.

"Yes, she is." Suzuki whispered, planting a full blown kiss onto Leo's lips. When he opened his eyes, he realized it was her. As he continued to kiss her back, he could taste the vanilla on her lips and pushed his tongue further into her mouth.

"Hey, Leo, have you seen my- oh wow." Luna muttered, walking quickly into the kitchen, "They seem to be going at it."

"What's going on?" Akiza asked, setting the table.

"Suzuki and Leo are on the living room couch making out. I guess they're going out now." Luna said, helping Akiza put silverware next to the plates, "What's for breakfast?"

"Omelettes. I put tomatoes, onions, peppers, ham, and cheese. Don't worry, I made one specially for you that doesn't have ham in it." Akiza explained, putting a pitcher of orange juice in the center of the table.

"You're always thinking of me." Luna smiled, happily, "They're still smacking away."

"Leave them alone. The first time Yusei and I made out, it was for like ten minutes, with a few breaths." Akiza told her, as Luna raised a brow.

"Okay, I didn't need to know that. Anyway, I'm having Dexter over for dinner tonight." Luna said, changing the subject.

"So that means you're cooking?" Akiza asked, curiously.

"Yeah. I went to the grocery store and got a couple of things. Then I ran into Dexter yesterday." Luna replied, blushing at the memory. She thought of how hot Dexter looked now.

"Aww, that's so cute. Just not as cute as Yusei and I." Akiza said, smirking.

"Whatever. Just don't tell Yusei though because acts like such a parent! That's why my actual parents are at work." Luna told her, cautiously.

"Don't tell Yusei what?" he asked, nearly making Luna jump out of her seat.

"Uh, ummmm, nothing. I'm cooking dinner tonight." Luna muttered, grinning.

"For who?" Yusei questioned, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Why aren't you at work?" Akiza asked, trying to change the subject.

"Turns out I had the day off." Yusei replied, switching his gaze back to Luna, "Anyway, who is he?"

"What ever could you be talking about?" Luna asked, pretending to be shocked.

"You don't hardly cook anything unless someone special is coming." Yusei answered, still sounding parental.

"How do you know it's a he anyway?" Akiza questioned, seeing if he possibly knew that in fact, it was a boy.

"The only female friend of Luna's that comes over here is Suzuki. That's because she pratically lives here. So it's got to be a boy." Yusei told her, holding her.

"Okay, fine, it's a boy! Happy!? It's just Dexter." Luna confessed, rolling her eyes.

"I thought we agreed, no womanhood!" Yusei exclaimed, sternly.

"Come on, Yusei, loosen up a bit. Our little Luna is starting to become a young woman. She's starting to develop and grow into a mature young adult," Akiza explained, sounding like a mother, "I think Luna can handle a boy, especially Dexter. I mean, the boy had a collection of three hundred and fifty bow ties."

"Okay, fine. If it makes you feel better, I'm on board with this woman stuff," Yusei said, faking a grin, before whimpering, "No I'm not."

"Awww, you poor baby." Akiza cooed, holding her boyfriend.

_I love my family_, Luna thought, sitting down for breakfast.

* * *

In the Domino City jail, there was a huge commotion going through the entire prison. Unfortunately, a prisoner had escaped.

"I got a code red! A prisoner has escaped from the east wing! All personel is needed, stat!" the chief said, as the sound of security started ringing.

As the search started, the prisoner was hiding near a deserted alley, smirking at the security force's stupidity and incompetance.

_They never learn. Akiza, you're at the top of my death list_, Divine thought, laughing at her possible death.

Meanwhile at the mansion, while Luna was preparing dinner and trying to get ready at the same time, Suzuki and Leo were cuddled together on the couch watching T.V.

"I can't wait until this year is over. I can't wait to be a freshman already." Suzuki said, as Leo laced his fingers through her's.

"I know, I'm so tired of eighth grade." Leo replied, as she put her leg on top of his thigh, "I wonder why Luna invited Dex for dinner. It's like any other time, she avoids him since you two are supposively with the 'in' crowd."

"Aw, come on, Leo, you know that's not true. I just hang out with people who gossip a lot and who are known around school." Suzuki told him, feeling a bit guilty.

"Like I said, people in the 'in' crowd." Leo repeated, making air quotes.

"Whatever Luna's cooking smells awesome!" Suzuki exclaimed, sniffing the aroma coming from the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Luna was busy setting the table for dinner. She felt a little nervous. She never had invited a boy over to dinner before.

_Oh crap, I hope I don't too caught up in Dexter's hotness! What if Yusei embarasses me? Ohhhh_, Luna thought, going to back to mixing the salad.

"How's it coming?" Akiza asked, walking in the kitchen. She had on a pale green dressy tank top, dark wash destroyed skinny jeans, and black ballet flats.

"Good. I love your outfit. I'd add a necklace." Luna replied, setting the huge salad bowl in the center, along with assortments of salad dressings.

"We aren't having liquor at this dinner, are we?" Yusei asked, butting in. Luna had noticed that for the first time, Yusei was wearing male skinny jeans. He had a forest green American Eagle hoodie, along with his black converses.

"Wow, that's a pretty nifty outfit you have on. I like it." Akiza complimented, right before she was about to kiss him.

"Come on. Don't make me up chuck right before dinner." Luna whined, leaving.

"Well, now that she's gone.....," Yusei whispered, as his lips touched Akiza's.

"Later. I don't want to embarrass Luna." Akiza told him, seductively, "Come on, let's move out of her way."

"Yeah, and into the bedroom." Yusei mumbled, mischevously.

"You are so bad." Akiza laughed, playfully hitting him.

"Okay, dinner is almost done and Dexter is on his way here," Luna said, coming downstairs. She was dressed in a navy blue floral printed strapless dress and matching white peep toe heels. Her hair was down and curly and came down to partially down her back

"Aww, look at our little Luna. She's growing up so fast." Akiza awed, taking out her digital camera.

"Guys, don't take pictures. You can take pictures when I go to senior prom." Luna groaned, hearing the doorbell ring.

"I'll answer it." Yusei said, heading to the door.

"Uhh, hi, Yusei." Dexter greeted, holding a plastic bag.

"Look's like you got rid of the glasses, son." Yusei replied, eyeballing Dexter.

"Uhh, yeah, I did." Dexter blushed, staring at Luna from underneath Yusei's arm.

"Come in, Dexter." Luna smiled, pushing Yusei out of the way.

"I bought some ice cream and cake for desert." Dexter replied, shyly.

"Oh thank you. I'll put it in the freezer." Akiza told him, taking the plastic bag from him.

"So, Dex, how's it going?" Leo greeted, still cuddling with Suzuki.

"Great. I see you two are together." Dexter answered, looking at Leo and Suzuki's hands.

"Yeah, that was the so called 'bet'." Suzuki grinned, kissing Leo's cheek.

"Okay, so anyway, dinner's ready." Luna announced, giggling a little bit.

As everyone went to sit down, Luna stayed behind a little bit, not realizing that Yusei was right behind her.

"Ummm hmmm, I saw that." Yusei said, leaning against the wall.

"Saw what?" Luna asked, giving him a flirty wave.

"That. I'll be watching you." Yusei told her, narrowing his eyes.

After Luna sat down, every started passing the salad bowl around and chatting.

"Oooh, lasagna, my favorite." Akiza said, slicing the pasta.

"So umm, how are old are you, Dexter?" Yusei questioned, starting to chomp on his salad.

"Umm, I just turned fourteen a week ago." Dexter replied, sipping his glass of raspberry lemonade.

"Oh, so you're an older man?" Yusei asked, as Akiza kicked him in the shin, "Ow."

"Ummm, I guess." Dexter mumbled, shyly.

"So umm, Luna, are you excited for the summer?" Akiza asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah. This year our family is going on a vacation to Huntington Beach for a couple weeks. They wanted to know if you and Yusei were interested in going." Luna explained, swallowing a piece of lasagna.

"I'm not sure yet, Luna, ummm, Yusei and I were planning on saving our money." Akiza replied, not trying to get to the sad part.

"For what?" Suzuki asked, curiously.

"We were planning on moving out, eventually." Yusei told her, sadly.

"Why can't you stay here?" Leo questioned, starting to sound upset.

"Leo, you have to understand. Yusei and I are adults and we haven't even discussed whether or not we're staying here or moving onto campus when we start school." Akiza told him, trying to sound reasonable, "We'll cross this bridge when we get to it. Right now, we're supposed to be having a nice dinner that Luna made."

"Yeah, Leo, don't worry about it. They're right. They can't live here forever." Luna told him, sincerely, "Anyway, if you guys change your mind, just let me know."

"Sure. Back to business, what are you future plans, Dexter?" Yusei asked, getting a look from Luna.

"Umm, I plan to go to medical school." He answered, feeling uncomfortable.

"What a coincidence. Luna says she plans on become a plastic surgeon to help burn victims." Yusei told him, as Akiza kicked him in the shin again, "Shit!"

"Hey, no potty mouth at the dinner table." Suzuki pointed out, as Yusei rubbed his leg.

"Great minds think alike." Dexter muttered, drinking the rest of his lemonade.

"Who's ready for desert?" Luna asked, heading the freezer. In reality, she was really pissed off because Yusei had been questioning Dexter the whole time instead of getting to know him.

"Yusei can I talk to you in the living room?" Akiza questioned, dragging Yusei by his ear into the living room, "What is your problem?"

"I was just asking questions for future reference." Yusei replied, pouting innocently.

"Well, after desert, I have a surprise better than future references." Akiza whispered, running her hands down his chest. As she walked away, Yusei shivered.

"So what kind of cake is it, Dex?" Leo asked, grinning.

"Keep grinning and you'll find out really soon." Luna replied, starting to slice the cake.

After another while of talking and eating, it was time for Luna to show Dexter out. Akiza insisted that Yusei go upstairs and let Luna handle it.

"Come on, I don't wanna go upstairs!" Yusei whined, as Akiza kept pushing him.

"You've embarassed her enough for one night. Let it go," she told him, as they kept ascending the stairs.

"Aside from all the wacky stuff that's happened, I had a great time." Dexter said, shoving his hands in her pocket.

"Well, I'm really glad. I'm sorry if Yusei embarassed you." Luna replied, not knowing that Yusei had snuck back downstairs and was listening through the door.

_Those little weasels_, Yusei thought, continuing to listen.

"Oh no, it's okay. He's kind of funny when he's acting like a parent." Dexter muttered, causing Luna to giggle a little bit.

After a moment of silence, both Luna and Dexter leaned in to kiss one another. Through the door, Yusei gasped at the scene he saw through the door's peep hole. He could that they were in a tight embrace. After a few seconds, he opened the door vigorously, shocking the two teenagers.

"Aha! I caught you little weasels! Come here, geek!" Yusei exclaimed, chasing Dexter down the hallway of their floor.

"Luna help!" Dexter whined, running away from Yusei.

"Oh, she can't help you." Yusei murmurred, chasing Dexter down the stairs.

"Yusei!" Luna shouted, sighing.

"He chased him, didn't he?" Akiza asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yup. Always has to chase everyone of them away." Luna groaned, as she went back inside. After a few minutes, she got a text message from Dexter.

_Don't worry, I'm hiding behind the bush next to Suzuki's apartment :D 3 u!_

_Dex_

"He's so sweet." Luna whispered, closing her phone.

"So, you and Dexter are dating." Akiza said, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, pretty much. He texted me and told me he loved me." Luna replied, blushing.

"Aww, that's so cute. I wish I got I luv you texts from Yusei." Akiza mumurred, shaking her head.

"I couldn't find that little weasel. And you! Kissing in the hallway. How could you sink that low?" Yusei asked, shaking his head in pity.

"If you mean sink low as in, I'm going out with a great guy, then yeah I really did sink that low." Luna told him, going upstairs.

"Come on, don't be so rough on her. They are sort of cute." Akiza said, as the young couple sat down on the couch.

"Whatever. Anyway, what happened to that surprise?" Yusei whispered, rubbing her thigh as she pulled him in for a kiss. It was sweet and romantic, until Yusei lifted Akiza bride-style and carried her up the stairs. Once Akiza slammed the door, she started tearing off Yusei's clothes until he was down in his boxers. As she fell back onto their bed, Yusei began to strip Akiza down into just her yellow thong.

"Yusei.......," Akiza breathed, as he began to kiss her around her neck and shoulders.

"You're so beautiful.....," He whispered, cupping her breasts.

Akiza ripped off her thong from the temptation and pleasure. She blushed when she realized that he had removed his underwear. Yusei repositioned himself and crawled in between Akiza's legs, slowly pushing himself into her entrance. He slowly began to move in and out, and then he picked up the pace.

"Yusei!" Akiza gasped, as he began to thrust harder.

"Do you love me?" He whispered, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

"Oh my God, yes." Akiza moaned, gripping his shoulders.

"Do you honestly love me?" He repeated, continuing to thrust faster and harder.

"Yes!" Akiza yelled, feeling herself approaching her peak.

"I love you too." Yusei breathed, riding her out wild and hard.

"Yes....yes....YES!" Akiza screamed, finally reaching her peak. It wasn't too long until they both feel asleep, cuddling with one another.

* * *

**So yeah, ummm I thought the last part was slightly getting a little plain, but oh well. The next chapter might take a while since I've been really tired lately. Until next time, R&R plz.**

**~Cherries :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy people!! Ummm, yeah, I don't have much to say but thanks for the reviews and I love you peeps for continuing to read!! Oh yeah, I am completely aware of what happened in the last japanese episode of 5D's and I'm not changing my story because of it. **

**roxxie-kun**

**DuelingFreak**

**Sansuri**

**SuperSonic11**

**co426e**

**yugiohgx5dsgrl**

**Vengence Knight**

**Mattacchione**

**Phantasm of Chaos**

**Secret Z fan**

**StardustDragon**

**ultimate mayhem**

**RedChakra9**

**Thankies to those who reviewed!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it and never will so let's move on........**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Two years later........._

It was finally summertime for Yusei and the family. Luna, Leo, Suzuki, and Dexter were finally done with their first year of high school. Yusei and Akiza have officially been together for almost two years. As for Luna and Dexter they've been almost dating for a year and a half, almost as long as Leo and Suzuki have been dating. Right now, the family was beginning to pack their bags for their annual summer vacation to their Orange County beach house.

"Oh, I can't wait until we get to the beach house. You and Yusei will love it." Luna told Akiza, packing her huge suitcases she purchased from Victoria's Secret Pink.

"Luna, do you honestly need two suitcases?" Yusei asked, flipping through T.V. channels.

"Umm, yeah. For all the new clothes, swimsuits, makeup, underwear, pajamas, accessories, and shoes." Luna explained, going through her list of things, "I'm almost done too."

"That's what I don't understand. Why do girls need so many clothes for one trip?" Leo asked, plopping himself on a huge loveseat closest to the door. Over the years, Leo finally hit puberty and his voice deepened a lot.

"I'm a girl and I don't pack that much." Akiza commented, continuing to fold her clothes, "Man, my stomach hurts."

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked, getting up and holding her.

"Yeah, just a little stomach grumble." She said, hesitantly.

"Hey, guys. I got us some take out." Jack announced, shutting the door behind him once Carly got through the door. Carly and Jack started going out about the same time Luna and Dexter got together.

"Thanks," Suzuki replied, hugging her older cousin, "Are you coming with us?"

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked, raising a brow.

"It's just we haven't spent a lot of time together lately." Suzuki admitted, shyly.

"We will." He told her, taking a sip of his water..

"So, Carly, how have you and my cousin been getting along? Has he screwed you yet?" Suzuki asked, causing Jack to do a spit take.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Jack questioned, in shock at his fifteen year old cousin's question.

"Oh, well.....no....I....I," Carly stammered, as her face grew red.

"I'm just kidding. I didn't mean to make you uncomfy." Suzuki apologized, smiling.

"Hey, you okay?" Luna asked Akiza, sweetly.

"Yeah....yeah, I'm fine." Akiza replied, yawning. While the girls were finishing packing their bags for the day after the next day, Jack and Yusei were out on the balcony talking.

"So, how've you and Carly been doing?" Yusei questioned, staring at the sky.

"It's been well. At first, when I told Mina that we were dating, I don't think she took it too well. I mean, I've known her for a long time but I don't think we could have gone out. Plus, I've learned a lot about life since I've been with Carly. She's really changed me a lot." Jack explained, crossing his arms.

"Wow, you shock me with your softness." Yusei laughed, holding his stomach.

"Oh shut up." Jack mumurred, getting up from his chair.

"I can't wait to get to the beach house. We can surf and look at all the hot babes." Leo commented, as Suzuki pushed him to the ground, "What was that for?"

"The last I checked Leo, we're going out. So I'm the only babe you'll be looking at." Suzuki growled, heading to the kitchen.

"Looks like someone's got a jealous girlfriend." Yusei told him, going to back sit in the loveseat.

"She's not jealous, Yusei. She's just making it clear that Leo is hers." Luna replied, zipping up her last suitcase.

"That's the problem with women, they're always so possessive." Leo said, rolling his eyes.

"I disagree with that, Leo. It's actually opposite. Men are the one's who are possessive. Take flirting for example. There could be this random guy who comes up to me and starts flirting with me," Akiza explained, patiently.

"Who was flirting with you? I'll kill him!" Yusei shouted, realizing what he was doing after five seconds.

"My point exactly. Men are the first to say back off _my _woman." Akiza finished, getting up from the couch, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep before we leave tomorrow morning."

"Good night." Yusei whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Get a room." Jack mumbled, walking out of the kitchen with a can of soda.

"Go screw your girlfriend." Yusei muttered, smirking. Jack's facial expression changed.

"Well, we have to go." Jack told him, helping Carly up from the couch.

"See you all tomorrow." Carly added, waving everyone good bye.

"Bye, Carly." Luna and Suzuki waved, as Leo shut the door.

"We should all get to bed. We have to be at the airport by 8 a.m." Leo said, as everyone headed upstairs to bed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up and got ready to head to California. For Yusei, it took Luna, Suzuki, and Leo to wake him up.

"Why again do we have to wake up at four in the morning?" Yusei asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Remember, we have to be at the airport by 8 and it's about a two hour drive to the airport." Akiza reminded him, quietly, "You can go back to sleep on the way to California. I hear we're taking Luna's father's private jet."

"That's a plus, even though I'm not used to all this." Yusei explained, as Akiza sat on the bed next to him.

"It's okay. I know what happened when you were born. Don't be ashamed of your past, Yusei." Akiza told him, rubbing his hair.

"I love you a lot." Yusei whispered, pecking her lips.

"Love you too." Akiza replied, heading back to her room to get dressed. After she was long gone, Yusei took a little black box that held a diamond ring in it.

_I think now is the time to take this out, _Yusei thought, putting it in the pocket of his suitcase.

Meanwhile, in Luna's super huge bathroom, she and Suzuki were busy taking a hot bubble bath with their huge pink curlers still in their hair. (A/N: My closest friend and I take bath's together so don't ask what sexuality Luna and Suzuki are. Best friends do things that are out of the ordinary.)

"I can't wait till we're there. We're going to Hollywood Boleuvard, Beverly Hills, anything you can imagine. I'm so happy I get to spend the whole summer with Dexter." Luna said, drinking her orange juice.

"I'm happy I get to spend it with Leo. We've gotten much closer since almost two years ago." Suzuki replied, smiling, "I think I'm really falling in love with him, big time."

"That's how I feel with Dexter. I mean, when we were younger, I used to always be with cool kids and the in crowd, while Leo and Dexter were always labeled as the geeks, and I'd always stick up for them no matter how good my rep was. Now, I'm not as shallow as I used to be. I guess now, I've looked beyond Dexter's dorkness and into the guy he always was," Luna explained, smiling at a picture she had of him near the bathroom window. It was from their previous Homecoming.

"Well, we better start getting our clothes on, we have to leave soon." Suzuki said, sliding into her robe.

Back in Akiza's room, she was busy putting her makeup on and fixing her hair. It did grow from her haircut she had from the family spring party a couple years back. That was memory she didn't want to think about. Before that, was when she first came to the mansion. She had nowhere to go, no one who would take her in, but Yusei. If it hadn't been for him, who knows where she would have been.

_Thank you, Yusei, _Akiza thought, smiling as she unplugged her straightner.

After everyone headed out to the limo, Luna was the last to come out of the apartment building. As the limo took off, Yusei thought about the ring that was in his suitcase. This vacation would be a perfect place and time for him to propose to Akiza.

As Akiza sat next to the far window on the upper part of the limo, she stared out at all the huge buildings in the city. Some of which she never heard of or seen before in her life. At the same she thought about the vacation that everyone was going on. It would finally be a break from being in New Domino City all the time. California would be a new experience for everyone. Everyone could spend the summer together instead of going off on their own separate agendas and all the couples could be together too.

"I can't wait till we at least get to the aiport. I'm so hungry," Suzuki said, leaning her head on Leo's shoulder.

"Me too." Luna yawned, as Dexter wrapped an arm around her.

"If you value your arm, I suggest you keep it somewhere else." Yusei said, as Dexter slowly moved his arm.

"Will you stop it?" Akiza whispered, smacking him in the arm.

"I still don't trust that kid." Yusei whispered, rolling his eyes.

"He's a geek. It's not like they're going to get laid when they get there." Akiza muttered, biting her lip.

"Oh, don't put the image in my head." Yusei groaned, shivering at the thought of Luna losing her virginity.

"I'm just kidding. You need to relax and not be so mean." Akiza replied, kissing his cheek.

"Get a room." Jack murmurred, flipping a page in the magazine he was reading.

"Like I said before, go screw your girlfriend." Yusei mumbled, as Jack glared at him. As all the action was going on, Leo was dancing to his iPod music.

"Are you having a seizure or what?" Suzuki asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't think he can hear you." Akiza said, fixing her glasses.

After another hour and a half, everyone was finally at the airport. Everyone was personally escorted to their terminal by body guards so that Yusei wouldn't get hunted down by hormonal fans.

"Viva la California!" Luna chirped, as everyone loaded their luggage onto the moving luggage line.

"I thought it was Viva la Mexico." Dexter commented, helping Luna with her luggage.

"You can put it with anything." Luna told him, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Man, I'm so hungry." Leo said, lacing his fingers with Suzuki's.

"We can eat while we're on your family's private jet. The last time I was on there, the sushi was awesome." Suzuki told him, pecking his cheek.

"I'm so excited, I've never really been on a plane." Carly said, looking out the huge glass windows at the planes landing and taking flight.

"We can go one day by ourselves. Just you and me." Jack replied, holding her.

"I'll look forward to it." Carly whispered, kissing him fully on his lips.

"Get a fucking room!" Yusei shouted, casually walking past the two of them.

"I hate you." Jack yelled, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, guys, we're about to board the plane." Akiza said, as Suzuki and Luna were already running out to the jet.

* * *

During the plane ride, Leo was cramming down a plate full of food and deserts. Yusei and the others just stared at him.

"What? I'm hungry." Leo mumbled, plainly.

"We can see that." Jack said, raising his eyebrows.

"Is there ever a time in the day where you aren't eating?" Luna asked, rolling her eyes.

"When I'm sleeping of course." Leo told her, grinning.

While Yusei was busy smiling at Leo's eating habit, he thought about proposing to Akiza. He felt incredibly nervous, nauseated, and anything else that had to do with getting sick.

_I love her so much, it's just my nerves are eating my insides out, _Yusei thought, holding his stomache. He looked down at Akiza, lying her head in his lap while she was asleep, and also remembering when she came back into his life after the Fortune Cup. For the last two years, he'd seen a side of her that no one else probably knew about because they were so judgemental. He could truly say in his heart that he loved Akiza.

_Something's up with him. I never seen him like this, _Luna thought, staring at Yusei stroking Akiza's hair.

"Are we there yet?" Leo asked, staring out the window.

"No! We're not there yet, so stop asking!" Jack yelled, getting frustrated with Leo's question.

"Come on, there's a nicer way you can say that. You can say, 'Leo, we're not there yet. Could you please not ask again?' See, now you try......," Carly told him, smiling.

"Don't ask again, dork." Jack said, as Carly smacked him in the chest.

"You need to learn to not blow up at people all the time." Dexter muttered, trying not to laugh.

"What did you say, you little nerd?" Jack asked, balling his fists.

"Stop, you guys. You aren't helping by provoking him." Carly replied, pushing Jack back in his seat.

"Yeah, but he provokes you both to get laid." Suzuki said, making Jack choke on his gum.

"WHAT?" Jack screamed, making Yusei bust out in laughter, along with everyone else, "This isn't funny."

"Yeah, it is." Yusei laughed, nearly on the edge of tears.

"She's just joking, relax." Carly said, trying to soothe her angry boyfriend.

"Hey, we should make a show about how mad Jack get's." Suzuki teased, still laughing.

"We could call him Angry Dude." Leo added, wiping tears from his face.

"His catchphrase could be....'WHAT?' That would be hilarious." Luna said, looking at a grumbling Akiza waking up.

"Shut the fuck up with all the yelling, you dumb ass." Akiza muttered, taking her pillow and wacking Jack in the face with it. After she placed the pillow back in Yusei's lap, Jack started getting the look just before he threw a fit.

"That's what you need to do, is go to sleep." Carly muttered, shoving a pillow into his arms, "Now."

"Fine." Jack mumbled, taking his girlfriends advice.

* * *

Somewhere, at a very secret location, Divine was looking at a series of cameras that were watching Akiza's every move.

_Akiza, this time....you're dead, _Divine thought, smirking.

"Sir, we've confirmed that their flight will land shortly." A security guard reported, bowing in respect.

"Thank you. You know what to do." Divine told him, as he saw his way out of the operating room.

* * *

"California, here we come!" Suzuki screamed, while she and Luna were hopping up and down in joy.

"Why do we have to be around crazy teenagers?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm the wrong person to ask." Yusei told him, sighing.

"Oh my God! We're going to be around hot guys, surfing....which means little clothing.....probably not clothing at all......wait did I mention hot guys!?" Luna squealed, clapping her hands with excitement.

"Okay, it's bad enough that I had to accept the fact that you're dating an ex-nerd, why put me through more torture with the things you're saying?" Yusei questioned, giving Luna his look, "If I see anything out the ordinary, I'll kill 'em."

"Yeah me too," Jack added, gazing in Suzuki's direction.

"Please, you'll be too busy getting it on with Carly to even notice." Suzuki replied, not watching what she said.

"All right, that's enough! What I do with Carly is none of your business. Stay in a child's place!" Jack yelled, not paying attention to the look's on everyone's faces. Everyone was shocked at the fact that this was the first time Jack got parental with Suzuki.

"Fine, whatever." Suzuki snooted, grabbing her purse and heading off the plane.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Carly asked, quietly holding his hand.

"She'll get over it." Jack told her, as the both of them unboarded the plane, leaving just Yusei and Akiza.

"Wow, that was shocking." Akiza murmurred, yawning.

"Well, she did kind of deserve it. Jack said what he said to make sure she was safe. He made a promise to her mother." Yusei responded, joining everyone else in the airport.

"That's understandable. Have you thought about what you wanted to do while we're here?" Akiza asked, smiling.

"Eh, I don't know. I haven't thought much about it. Plus, we have the entire summer to spend time together." Yusei admitted, approaching the area with all the luggage.

"Hey, guys, our body guards already got our luggage." Luna said, pointing over to where everyone else was.

"Okay. Thanks." Akiza replied, repositioning her tote bag on her shoulder. While walking out to the family limo, there was something about one of the security guards that seemed familiar to Akiza. She didn't know who he was exactly but something was familiar.

Once everyone was settled in the limo, Luna was thinking about what happened between Suzuki and Jack. To Luna, she just saw Suzuki joking around about Carly and Jack as something that made her laugh. Now, it was to the extreme where Jack didn't find it funny and cute anymore. Suzuki really didn't have a reason to be mad at him because Jack was right, it wasn't Suzuki's business what Jack and Carly did. They are both two grown adults and Suzuki was only fifteen.

Since the car ride was quiet, Luna took out her phone and texted Suzuki:

**LunaxLuvsxDexter: Hey, I knw ur mad, but just calm down. We can always do what we want when he's not around. :)**

When Suzuki read the message, she managed to smile a little bit.

**Suzuki*Luvs*Leo: I knw. It's just he still pissed me off. :'(**

After reading the response, Luna rolled her eyes a little bit.

**LunaxLuvsxDexter: Just talk to him later. For now, let's enjoy Cali bby!! XD**

"Well, look's like we're here." Leo said, as everyone looked at the beach house. It was a really gorgeous house, well mansion. It was a white with navy blue bordering, a two sided garage with two SUV's in the driveway, the front yard was freshly cut, the flowers looked like they just came into bloom, and lastly, Huntington Beach was just on the other side of the mansion complex they were staying at.

"This house is beautiful." Akiza gasped, as everyone started getting out of the limo.

"Let's go look around some more." Carly said, as she and Akiza ran in the house with Luna and Suzuki.

"Yusei, can you be a doll and get my luggage. Love you!" Akiza yelled, dashing into the house.

"Oh sure, just leave me to get everything." Yusei said, saracastically. After dragging their luggage behind him, Yusei glanced around the entrance of the mansion. There were two staircases. One that led to the front door and the other that led to the living room.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house." Luna told him, as they started going up the stairs, "To the right of the stairs is the hallway with all our spare rooms. To the left are Leo and the rest of my family's rooms along with all our bathrooms. Down there is the living room, the kitchen is to the right. The pool and jacuzzi are outside. In the basement is all the entertainment and such."

"What are the SUV's outside for?" Akiza asked, from down in the kitchen.

"Our transportation. We only get the limo twice a week." Luna said, going down the stairs that led to the living room, "So, what do you guys think?"

"The food's great." Jack yelled, eating some ramen noodles.

"Aside from him, I like it." Carly added, looking around.

"I need to do some shopping." Akiza said, as everyone started laughing, "No seriously."

"We can go later. Right now, everyone should get situated into which rooms you want. I mean, there's only one master spare bedroom." Luna explained, as Jack and Yusei looked at each other.

"It's mine!" They said at the same time, both rushing upstairs.

"I'm gonna get it first." Yusei said, pushing Jack out the way.

"What do you need it for? You don't have anything." Jack pointed out, grabbing Yusei's foot.

"I have a girlfriend, who happens to like making out with me." Yusei muttered, tripping Jack with his leg.

"I don't think you should have told them that." Carly muttered, as the three girls looked up the stairs.

"I'm going to find some places for us grown folks to go." Akiza said, walking over to the computer that was in the left corner of the living room. It had a large widescreen monitor that was built into the wall with a wireless keyboard and mouse.

"What places did you have in mind?" Carly asked, grabbing a yogurt out of the fridge.

"Eh, I don't know, some restaurants, clubs, a mall, all that good stuff." Akiza told her, fixing her tube top.

"I know this great club on Hollywood Boulevard my parents go to. They go there everytime we come here for the summer." Luna suggested, flipping through pages in her issue of Seventeen magazine.

"Okay. Carly, did you think Jack would want to go with Yusei and I?" Akiza asked, clicking the mouse.

"Eh, I don't know. Jack's never been a fan of parties. He said we were going for a walk on the beach later on." Carly replied, tossing her empty yogurt cup in the trash.

"Who knew Jack could be romantic?" Suzuki questioned, coming down the stairs. She was wearing a huge t-shirt that had one of the shoulder's cut off, black leggings, and a thin head band around her high, sloppy bun.

"He's not really that bad you know. He can be really sweet when he wants to." Carly said, watching a messy haired Jack come downstairs, "What happened?"

"I didn't get the room." Jack mumbled, plopping himself next to Carly on the couch.

"It's okay, we don't need a huge room anyway." Carly whispered, sweetly running her fingers through his hair to straighten it out.

"Yeah, you guys don't need a big room. That's why I got it." Yusei grinned, resting his hands on Akiza's shoulders, "Whatcha findin'?"

"Somewhere we can go out." Akiza answered, plainly, "As beautiful as this house is, it's going to get boring in a couple days."

"Mmmm, good point." Yusei muttered, staring at the computer screen, "Let's go to that sushi place."

"That's in Beverly Hills." Akiza said, scrolling down to look for something else, "We can go here."

"I don't like Italian food." Yusei groaned, messing with Akiza's hair.

"We'll go here. You can't say you don't like something until you've tried it." Akiza told him, shutting the computer off.

"Yeah, just like you used to not like doing the deed but you like it now." Jack pestered, snickering.

"I thought I had it bad with the insults." Suzuki muttered, heading back upstairs.

"You need to go talk to her." Carly suggested, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Eh, I will later." Jack mumbled, sounding a little sour.

"No, you need to now. She's your family." Carly told him, kissing his cheek, "I've got a surprise for you if you talk to her."

"Fine." Jack sighed, going up the stairs lazily. As he walked down the hallway to the left, he approached Luna's door and knocked.

"I'm busy." Suzuki said, as Jack rolled his eyes.

"We need to talk." Jack replied, as she unlocked the door.

"Come in." Suzuki told him, sitting on her bed next to Luna's.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to yell it's just that you say a lot of things that just irk me, especially when it's about my love life. I'm with Carly because I love her, a lot more than you or anyone else knows, and it pisses me off when people hurt her. She has really low self-esteem and you making the comments you make, it makes her feel really uncomfortable. So, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I say the things I say because we're family and promised your mother I'd take care of you." Jack explained, surprising himself with all the parenting he was doing.

"I'm sorry too. You know I wouldn't intentionally hurt Carly. She's a pretty cool chick, especially when she keeps you in line." Suzuki smiled, giggling a little bit before hugging her cousin.

"Don't push it kid." Jack mumbled, rustling her hair.

"Bye." Suzuki laughed, going back to what she was doing.

* * *

In their guestroom, Akiza was doing her makeup in the bathroom mirror after taking a shower. For Yusei, however, he was staring at the small little engagement ring he had yet to give Akiza.

_Should I do it tonight? Or wait later?_ Yusei thought, staring at the ring.

"Yusei, have you seen my necklace?" Akiza asked, sweetly.

"Oh! Uhhh, no. I haven't seen it recently." Yusei stammered, hiding the ring behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Akiza questioned, sitting on his lap.

"Nothing." Yusei mumbled, moving the box into his right hand.

"Come on, let me see." Akiza giggled, starting to wrestle with him.

"No, stop it." Yusei laughed, while she started to tickle him.

"Let me see!" Akiza squealed, as the box fell out of his hand, "What is that?"

"Well, it was your surprise for tonight." Yusei said, picking the box up from the carpet, "Look, I've been meaning to tell you how much I love you, I mean really."

"Yusei.....I," Akiza started, as Yusei got on his knee, "Oh my God."

"Akiza, will you marry me?" Yusei asked, looking up at her widened brown eyes. For a moment it was quiet. That is, until Akiza fainted.

"Akiza....Akiza!" Yusei exclaimed, shaking her.

"I'm okay...I just.....wow!" Akiza gasped, rubbing her temple.

"You kind of......you know.....," Yusei mumbled, shyly.

"Oh! Right, sorry.....yes, I will!" Akiza chirped, kissing him with excitement, "I'm so happy."

"I am too." Yusei smiled, sliding the small engagement ring onto her ring finger.

"I'll be back." Akiza said, running downstairs, "Oh my God!"

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, as she and Dexter sat up from their lying position.

"Yeah, why are you so excited?" Carly questioned, sitting her head up from the arm rest on the couch.

"I'm getting married." Akiza replied, as everyone gasped.

"Are you serious? Yusei proposed to you?" Suzuki asked, appearing from the kitchen.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Luna responded, hugging her.

"Thanks. We're going out to celebrate." Akiza added, excitedly, "I can't believe it! I even fainted!"

"That's so sweet. I'm happy for the both of you." Carly said, smiling.

"Thanks. So, did you guys want to come?" Akiza asked, still smiling.

"Sure, we'll go." Luna repied, patting Dexter's cheek.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked, from upstairs.

"Out to celebrate Akiza's engagement." Suzuki answered, looking up the stairs to her boyfriend.

"Whoa! Yusei popped the question already? Congrats." Leo replied, hugging Akiza.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me." Akiza smiled, heading back upstairs.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, sleeply coming from outside.

"Yusei just proposed to Akiza. Did you fall asleep outside again?" Carly asked, sighing.

"Maybe." Jack mumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

Meanwhile, on a small surveilance camera, Divine had furiously knocked his glass of patron over, causing the glass to shatter agains the wall.

_Damn that stupid Satellite! He's always getting in my way!_ _That's okay, I have something to take care of everything, _Divine thought, growling lowly to himself.

* * *

**OMG! Akiza is getting married!!! Well, looks like Divine just won't give up until he has Akiza either to himself or with her not being with anyone. See what happens in the next chapter! R&R plz!! **

**Cherriez**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanted to say first that I want to thank you guys for reviewing and being here with me so far!! It would not have been possible to write this without your support so thank you!**

**Ookami Bakura**

**Blue Hurricane**

**shadow-fox313**

**StardustDragon**

**othchick11**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Guys, we're leaving at eight." Akiza called, from her room, getting small mutters of okay from them.

"I'm happy that you and Yusei are getting married. It's like when you two first met, you hated each others guts. Nw you two are about to have a wedding." Luna said, unplugging her curling iron.

"I agree. You guys are cute together." Suzuki added, putting her shirt on that said I heart Jack Atlas.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Luna asked, putting her navy blue mini dress on.

"I got it from Forever 21 actually." Suzuki put on her small denim vest.

"What are you wearing Akiza?" Luna asked, as her and Suzuki looked on her bed at what she picked out, "You're kidding right?"

"What?" Akiza questioned, not seeing a problem. She set aside a light grey corset and a black pencil skirt.

"Yeah, let's find you something else." Suzuki muttered, looking through her closet while Luna took the drawers.

"Here wear this." Luna said, handing Akiza a grey and black plaid dress.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I had this." Akiza muttered, as Suzuki shut the closet door.

"I grabbed you these pair of skinny jeans. Everything goes with dark rinse denim." Suzuki told her, also handing her a pair of black moccasins.

"Thanks, I think." Akiza replied, slipping into the dress that Luna handed her.

"So, Akiza......ummm, we were wondering who's gonna be your maid of honor for your wedding." Luna rambled, letting her eyes wander.

"Oh, I don't know yet guys. I mean, Yusei just proposed to me thirty minutes ago." Akiza told her, not understanding why Luna and Suzuki wanted to know, "Wait a minute, you guys aren't trying to see which of you is going to be my maid of honor, are you?"

"Oh no! Why would we do something like that?" Suzuki asked, innocently.

"Because you two are so predictable." Akiza mumbled, rolling her eyes, "You two might want to get dressed instead of worrying about the wedding."

"Well, it's Luna who isn't ready." Suzuki murmurred, leaving Luna.

"Hey, Lun......woah!" Dexter exclaimed, turning his face away.

"What? It's just my undies, Dexter." Luna said, not really seeing the problem.

"I just wasn't sure if....well.....," Dexter stammered, shutting the door.

"It's okay if you see me in my undies, Dexter. I'm not modest." Luna told him, sitting on Akiza's bed.

"Well, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Dexter asked, sitting next to her.

"I think we have a little time to spare." Luna whispered, as they both started making out. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while he smacked on her bottom lip. Unfortunately for her, Yusei barged into the room to come and get her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yusei screamed, watching Luna jump off of Dexter, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU SON OF A BITCH!?"

"Yusei, what's going on?" Jack asked, seeing what was the problem in ten seconds, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

"Wait! Don't hurt him! It was my fault!" Luna shouted, as Yusei moved her out the way.

"Let's just recap. First, you were in my room with Jack and I. Then I come back to find you and you're chomping on Luna's face!" Yusei shouted, glaring at Dexter blushing.

"Not to mention she's in her underwear." Jack added.

"I don't see why you two are getting mad. I'll be sixteen next May and Dex is turning sixteen next February!" Luna exclaimed, getting frustrated at how mad Yusei and Jack were getting.

"That's not the point. You're too young to be doing that type of thing!" Yusei yelled, getting frustrated.

"And you're not my father!" Luna shouted, as everything got quiet.

"You're right, I'm not." Yusei said, leaving Akiza's room, "Put your pants on so we can leave."

After the two men were gone, Luna closed the door behind them. "That was embarrassing."

"Yeah tell me about it." Dexter muttered, straightening out his American Eagle shirt, "I think you were being too harsh to Yusei. He does that because he cares about you."

"I know, but he does it all the time. I mean, he goes around making out with Akiza all the time." Luna told him, while putting on her black leggings and flip flops.

"Well, Luna, Akiza and Yusei are twenty-two years old, so adults can pretty much do with they want without doing something illegal." Dexter explained, handing her purse to her.

"Thanks." Luna replied, taking the purse from him.

* * *

While Luna and Dexter walked downstairs together, they saw everyone waiting near the front door of the beach house. Yusei just looked at Luna, but didn't say a word.

"He'll be fine. Let's go." Akiza whispered to Luna, as everyone hopped into the black SUV.

"I call shot gun." Jack muttered, running to the front passenger seat.

"I'll drive." Carly said, as Yusei tossed her the keys.

While everyone was getting in the car, Luna, Dexter, and Leo sat in the far back, while Suzuki, Akiza, and Yusei.

"So, Akiza and I were talking a couple hours ago how we caught Leo masturbating when we passed by his room." Carly said, pulling out of the driveway.

"Hey! That's private!" Leo shouted, as Jack and Yusei started cracking up.

"Really, you actually caught him?" Jack laughed, turning his gaze to Carly.

"Yeah, we recorded him on Akiza's digital camera." Carly told him, smiling while Akiza was snapping pictures of her and Yusei in the back seat.

"Leo, it's not like they're gonna post it on Myspace or anything. Chillax." Luna said, sweetly.

"I love you." Yusei whispered, kissing Akiza's cheek.

"Luvs you too." Akiza replied, as they started kissing.

"Hey! Hey! Stop all that smacking!" Jack shouted, looking in the rear view mirror at the couple.

"Get bent, Ass-less." Akiza muttered, making Leo crack up in the back.

"Don't make me come back there, you dork." Jack added, turning around to Leo.

"Hey, at least I don't need to have my girl keep me in check." Leo mumbled, as him and Dexter were laughing.

"Wait till we get to this restaurant, it's on." Jack muttered, turning around in his seat.

"Who bets fifty dollars that Jack's gonna lose?" Yusei asked, smirking.

"I have twenty-five." Suzuki said, as Jack turned again with a shocked expression on his face.

"We're supposed to be family, how could you turn on me?" Jack asked, still gapping at her.

"Dude, I'm lying. I don't have any money." Suzuki replied, rolling her eyes.

"You're so gullible." Carly said, driving down the freeway.

"Am not." Jack told her, smirking to himself.

"Yeah, you are. You're smiling." Carly added, giggling.

"I hate you people." Jack mumbled, pouting.

"We love you too," Luna said.

"Not all of us." Akiza added, getting 'the look' from Yusei, "What?"

"Don't start anything." Yusei whispered, rubbing her arm.

Lying her head against his shoulder, Akiza thought about how she felt about getting married. She felt excited and happy. There was someone in the world who actually wanted to be her husband, someone who loved her truly for who she was and wasn't trying to change her. Though these good feelings came to mind, she was a little anxious. Where were they going to have the wedding? How much did it cost? Who would they invite? She knew Yusei didn't have his family with him after what happened 21 years ago and she didn't know if her family would want to go. Yes, they made up after the whole hospital scene a few years ago but she wasn't sure if they truly wanted to go. She knew her father was okay with Yusei, but she didn't know if her mother was.

"What are you thinking about?" Yusei asked, as she looked up into his ocean blue eyes.

"It's nothing, really." Akiza lied.

"I can tell when you're lying. You can tell me." Yusei responded, rubbing her cheek.

"I was just thinking about the wedding and stuff. Not so much the wedding but just how my family might respond." Akiza muttered, plainly.

"Hey we're here." Leo said, happily.

"Good. Now we can fight." Jack replied, taking his seat belt off.

"Jack, don't." Carly told him, as he got out the car anyway.

"Are you dead serious about this?" Suzuki asked, trying not to laugh.

"You're gonna look so ridiculous fighting a fifteen year old boy." Luna sighed, as Dexter helped her out of the SUV.

"Really, Jack, don't. You're gonna embarrass yourself." Carly giggled, thinking of how ridiculous he would look.

While everyone walked into the restaurant, Akiza felt like they were being watched. Even though no one was around, it felt like something bad was going to happen.

_Maybe it's just my nerves,_ Akiza thought, walking through the door. While she was nowhere insight, Divine along with two men appeared from the side.

_That was your first mistake, Akiza. Always follow your instincts,_ Divine thought, motioning for the two men to go into the restaurant.

* * *

While they were waiting for their table, Luna and Yusei still weren't talking to each other after what happened earlier. Yusei felt kind of hurt when Luna told him he wasn't her father. Though it was true, he felt that he was growing on her like a father figure.

"Maybe you should try and talk to her." Akiza said, rubbing his back.

"What's the use, just to have her crush my self-esteem again?" Yusei asked, sadly.

"I don't think she meant to. Just talk to her and see how it goes." Akiza suggested, pecking his cheek.

"Hey, ummmm, can we talk?" Luna asked, quietly. Hesistantly, Yusei got up and went outside with Luna.

"About earlier, I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't meant to hurt your feelings, I was just really mad because I feel like you're always pestering me about guys." Luna explained, while they sat on the bench.

"I understand that you're starting to grow up and become more independent, but I wouldn't pester you Luna if I didn't know what I was talking about. I've seen what guys now a days do to pretty girls like you, and it's not a good thing." Yusei explained, trying not to get emotional.

"Girls like you are getting abused, raped, pregnant, all that other stuff that young girls shouldn't cope with right now. From what we experienced with you two years ago, I don't want that to ever happen again. It just hurt me so bad to see you hooked up to IV's and a heart rate monitor." He continued, biting his lip.

Luna was silent for a moment. She had completely forgotten that she was raped two years ago, right after Akiza moved in. Luna was so focused on moving on that it never came to mind.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot about it. I was just so busy trying to move on and try to be happy that I never thought of it. I had no idea you felt so strongly about it. To be honest, you're more like a father to me than my real one." Luna replied, giving Yusei a hug.

"I just care too much. It's in my nature." Yusei muttered, as they walked back inside. Apparently their table was ready, since none of the others was at the entrance waiting anymore.

"Oh, they're right there." Luna said, as they sat down in the booth.

"How did it work out?" Suzuki asked, curiously.

"It's good." Luna replied, quickly.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Akiza muttered, as Yusei let her out the booth. Once she got to the bathroom, she looked at her face in the mirror. She saw herself glowing with pride. She was getting married to the man of her dreams. Who wouldn't be happy about that?

"It seems like you never learn, do you?" A voice asked, devilishly. Before Akiza could react, a white cloth came across her nose and she fainted.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Yusei started becoming worried. Something was wrong. There was no way that Akiza would take ten minutes to use the bathroom.

"I hope everything's okay. She's been in there for a while." Suzuki said, sipping her soda.

"I'm going to check on her." Carly added, heading to the bathroom. As Carly got to the bathroom, she was shocked. No one except a little grandma was in the bathroom.

_Oh shit! Where is she?_ Carly thought, taking her cell phone out and called Jack.

_"Carly, what's wrong? Is she in there?" _Jack asked, calmly.

"No, she isn't. The bathroom is completely empty except me." Carly panicked, feeling herself shaking.

_"Shit. Get back out here now."_ Jack told her, as she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, as everyone started getting nervous.

"She's not in there, and I clearly saw her walk in there." Carly said, nervously.

"Where the hell could she be?" Yusei asked, starting to get pissed.

"What if it's......," Carly started, looking up at Jack.

"It can't be, he was locked up in a psych ward, wasn't he?" Jack asked, turning to Yusei.

"I don't care where he was locked up. Obviously he escaped and now I'm gonna kick his ass." Yusei said, rushing out of the restaurant, while everyone else followed.

As everyone got in the car, Yusei started the SUV and took off out of the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Wait guys, I'm getting a call." Luna said, putting her iPhone on speaker.

_"If you want to save her life, then follow this riddle."_ A masked voice said, hanging up. A few seconds later, they sent Luna a text message.

"Here.....it says I'm cream and beige, I need to be saved, I'm surrounded by sage, here comes the tidal wave." Luna said, staring at her phone screen.

"What kind of riddle is that?" Leo asked, sounding dense.

"It says we only have an hour and that they'll call at every quarter." Luna added, sadly.

"So that's when the clock strikes three, six, and nine." Suzuki said, taking her watch out.

"An hour?! To figure out a riddle?!" Yusei shouted, pressing the break really hard at the stop light. This made Jack hit his head against the windowshield.

"Ow, shit, my head." Jack groaned, rubbing his head.

"Anyway, we need to pull over somewhere and figure this out. We only have fifty-five minutes and who knows what he could be doing to her." Carly pointed out, as Yusei pulled into a random parking lot.

"Fine, let's do this." Yusei muttered, turning the car off.

* * *

When she woke up, she realized that she had been another master bedroom. She assumed that she was probably back at the house, which she was seeing as there was a family portrait of Luna's family. When she tried to sit up, she fell right back down. Looking at her surroundings, she realized she was tied up and that she was gagged.

"You thought you could escape me. You thought you were powerful enough to overcome me. You thought that those people, especially that Satellite rat, could love you. Yet, when you need them to come help you the most, they're always too late." Divine said, pacing in front of the bed she was bound to.

As he came closer to the bed, he climbed on top of her to start peeling her clothes off.

* * *

Back in the SUV, Yusei and the gang were still trying to figure out the riddle. So far, no one had any good ideas.

"I think I got something. Repeat the riddle again." Carly said, before Luna's phone started ringing.

"Crap. It's ten fifteen." Suzuki mumbled, under her breath. Hesistantly, Luna answered the phone call.

_"Just checking in on all of you. Don't worry, Akiza's doing just fine. We're just having a little fun before the big show."_ Divine hissed, as Akiza was groaning and whimpering in the background.

"There won't be a show when I kill you, you son-of-a-bitch!" Yusei shouted, shocking everyone.

_"Oh, you're no fun, Yusei. I'm just taking back what's rightfully mine. Oh, before I hang up, everytime the clock hits a quarter let's just say I'll be borrowing her clothes."_ Divine explained, laughing menacingly as he hung up. Afterwards, everyone slowly turned their heads to Yusei. In Leo's opinion, he looked like a lion who was about to shread a zebra to pieces.

"He better pray to God I don't kill him." Yusei said, biting his lip, "Carly, you said you had something?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, part of it said _I need to be saved_, obviously that means Akiza." Carly continued, still thinking.

"I think I have the other part. _I'm creme and beige_........those are the colors of the house..," Luna went on, looking as if she had the rest.

"Oh, I get it. _Creme and beige_ are the colors of the house, _surrounded by sage_ is talking about the rose shrubs around the house and the _tidal waves_.....OH MY GOD!" Luna shouted, looking at Yusei.

"What does it mean damnit?!" Yusei yelled, impatiently.

"It means, he's holding her captive at the house and if we don't get there in the next forty minutes, she's going to drown in the ocean." Luna told him, sadly.

Not saying another word, Yusei turned the car on and pressed the gas.

* * *

"You feel so much better since the last time we were together." He whispered, huskily.

She couldn't do anything but let him touch her. She was tied up and hopeless. He began to softly massage her breasts. Tears streamed down her face. She was scared, terrified, any word that had to do with fear was how Akiza felt.

_Yusei.....please hurry, _Akiza thought, still crying. Outside the window, she could hear a screech.

"Shit! It's that rat and his friends!" Divine shouted, staring at Yusei through the window.

Back downstairs, Yusei kicked the front door down and headed upstairs. All the emotions of hatred ran through his brain. Thoughts of cracking every bone in Divine's body came to mind as well.

"Where the fuck are you bastard!? Yusei shouted, kicking down the master bedroom door.

"It's so good to see you, Yusei. I was just getting ready to take back Akiza before you arrived....," Divine said, as Yusei punched him in the face.

"IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, THEN YOU WON'T GET UP!" Yusei screamed, kicking Divine in the ribs. While the two men were in a brawl, Carly and Luna snuck in with knives from downstairs to untie Akiza.

"Come on, get her clothes." Carly whispered, as they both helped Akiza up from the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked Carly, as they got Akiza into her room.

"Yeah, turn around for a minute." She told him, while she and Luna tucked Akiza in bed. After a few minutes, Suzuki, Leo, and Dexter came into the room as well. At the same time, they could hear punching and glasses breaking.

"That's all you got!? Not much of man now are you?" Yusei taunted, continuously punching Divine in the face.

"It takes one to know one, rat." Divine smirked, trying to get up off the ground, "Just admit it, you don't care about her."

"You're wrong! I love her." Yusei said, trying to catch his breath.

"You know she's not good for anything but sex! That's all any man would want from her." Divine murmurred, smiling sadistically.

"I love her, and you're just jealous because she figured out you were using her. You're done, Divine, so just face it." Yusei replied, balling his fist.

In Akiza's room, Luna called the police and filled them in on what happened.

"What did they say?" Jack asked, plainly.

"Apparently the FBI was looking for him and their unit is already here." Luna said, looking out the window at about five FBI trucks.

"Wow, this is cool." Leo muttered, squishing his face on the window.

"Is there ever a time when he doesn't sound stupid?" Jack asked, pitying Leo.

"Trust me, you get used to it." Luna told him, shrugging her shoulders.

"We have to get back in the room......Divine has a gun." Akiza muttered, as everyone turned around.

"Oh crap." Leo said, as everyone shared the same exact looks.

* * *

_"This is the FBI, come out quietly or we'll open fire!"_ A man with a megaphone said, getting straight to the point.

"Look's like your ride's here." Yusei said, acidly.

"I'm not leaving....that is until I kill you first. If I can't have her, then no one else can." Divine replied, taking out his gun.

"YUSEI! NO!" Akiza shouted, just as the gun went off.

**So I'll admit, this chapter was.......average in length. Not too short but not too long either. Anywho, this chapter was a celebration of engagement turned to hell. Next time: Divine's gun went off and someone was injured or killed. Who was it? R&R plz**

**~Cherriez :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I watched the english version of episode 29 of 5D's a couple weeks.....I thought it was okay, but I really like the japanese voices way better. It just seems to me that Carly kind of sounds like a dork. I mean, I'm a Carly fan too but I honestly like her japanese voice better, and the same goes for Jack. I'm just not used to the whole Austrailian-British accent. **

**FullMetalBec**

**Blue Hurricane**

**Kristina99**

**shadow-fox313**

**othchick11**

**RockyX123**

**StardustDragon**

**jackds2**

**Black-Belt-Builtitude**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Don't own peeps! I wish I did so Carly and Jack could be together.......*tear*.......**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Last time........._

"This is the FBI, come out quietly or we'll open fire!" _A man with a megaphone said, getting straight to the point._

_"Look's like your ride's here." Yusei said, acidly._

_"I'm not leaving....that is until I kill you first. If I can't have her, then no one else can." Divine replied, taking out his gun._

_"YUSEI! NO!" Akiza shouted, just as the gun went off._

For Akiza, everything was a mental blur. First she remembered being tied up and gagged, then it went from that to someone being shot. It wasn't her, but what was surprising is that it wasn't Yusei either. Who was it that was shot?

"Divine.....he's.....dead." Yusei muttered, as Akiza ran over to him. Apparently, one of the FBI agents had shot him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so glad you came and saved me!" Akiza exclaimed, crying into his chest.

"Sssshhhh, it's okay." Yusei replied, holding her tightly.

"Hey, are you two okay?" The field agent asked, putting his pistol in his pocket.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. He didn't do anything to you that we need to get checked out?" Yusei asked, turning his gaze to Akiza.

"No." Akiza sniffed, wiping her tears. After pulling herself together, Akiza and Yusei went downstairs with everyone else.

"Oh, thank goodness you both are okay." Luna sighed, feeling a rush of relief.

"We thought that it was either one of you who got shot." Suzuki added, relaxing.

"Any news?" Leo asked, curiously.

"Well, Divine is dead, so we don't have to worry about him trying to hurt anyone again." Yusei told him, plainly.

Once all the FBI trucks were away from the house, Luna locked the front doors and joined everyone else in the living room.

"Well, thank God that's over." She said, sitting on Yusei's lap.

"Where's Akiza?" Suzuki asked, looking around.

"She may be upstairs. I'm going to talk to her." Carly replied, jumping over the couch and headed upstairs.

As she ascended the stairs, she felt a little bad for Akiza. Yeah, Divine had been a criminal and such, but he was also the person who helped Akiza move on with her life after her parents treated her the way she did.

As she approached the door, Carly knocked quietly, "It's me."

"You can come in." Akiza muttered, as Carly shut the door behind her.

"Are you gonna be okay? Everyone's getting worried." Carly explained, sitting on the bed.

"I don't know, to be honest. I just don't know if I can do this anymore." Akiza murmurred, setting her engagement ring on the table.

"Akiza.....you're not calling off the engagement, are you?" Carly questioned, starting to get worried. Yusei would be devastated if that were to occur.

"I'm honestly not even sure anymore. I mean, after what happened tonight, he probably doesn't see me as anything to him, just but someone to pity." Akiza responded, sadly hugging her knees to her chest, "And plus, I don't want him to get hurt trying to always help me."

"Well, you need to get some sleep." Carly told her, just before leaving.

"What did she say?" Jack asked, appearing from their guest room.

"I'm scared for Yusei. I think she might call the engagement off." Carly told him, quietly.

"Are you serious? Not that I'm not a softie, Yusei's going to be pissed off if she does that." Jack commented, as Carly shushed him.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone because I'm not sure yet if that's what she meant." Carly whispered, touching her fingers to his lips.

"Come on," Jack muttered, picking her up.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Carly giggled, while her boyfriend carried her down the stairs like a baby.

"I see someone's having a blast." Suzuki muttered, smiling at her cousin.

"Did you talk to Akiza?" Yusei asked, as Jack and Carly shared the same look.

"Is it something bad that she said?" Luna questioned, getting nervous.

"Well, she said that she wasn't sure if she was calling off the engagement or not." Carly told him, sadly.

"What?" Dexter questioned, sitting up.

"Yusei, I think you really need to talk to her. She needs reassurance that nothing between you two has changed." Carly suggested, in a serious tone.

"Okay." Yusei said, going upstairs.

"This isn't an excuse for you to do it." Jack shouted.

"Shut up, Jack!" Yusei yelled, continuing to ascend the stairs.

While Yusei walked down the hall, he felt a mixture of emotions. He was releaved that Divine was dead, but he was also sad because he wasn't sure if Akiza was going to call off the engagement. It would break his heart into a million pieces.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Yusei said, closing the door to their guest room.

"I don't want to talk about it, Yusei." Akiza replied, softly.

"Well, when would be a good time for you?" Yusei questioned, sarcastically.

"Look, I've had a really terrible night, so could you just drop it." Akiza said, sternly.

"No! Not when you're hurting inside!" Yusei shouted, not realizing he was raising his voice.

"Just admit it, I'm nothing to you, at least not anymore." Akiza muttered, sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Yusei asked, not understanding her.

"I'm nothing more than a dirty whore. I let some other man have my virginity when it should have been my boyfriend's. I let some other man touch me where my boyfriend should touch me. I'm filthy." Akiza told him, bursting into tears.

Deep inside, Yusei felt like he was going to puke up all his internal organs except his bones. It hurt him so bad that she was crying. What could he do? How could he help her?

"Akiza, you're not a whore just because another man took your viriginity and touched you without your consent. That's flat out rape. Yeah, it doesn't help that I'm saying this after the fact but you're really a beautiful woman. I've never in my entire life have I felt this way about someone. Everyday I wake up, I'm glad to see you lying next to me. Everyday you're happy, I'm happy. You're not filthy and you'll always be perfect in my eyes." Yusei told her, gently bending down on the ground where she was sitting.

"Do you.....really mean that?" Akiza asked, still crying.

"Yes, I do. I love you, Akiza." Yusei said, smiling as they embraced each other.

"I love you too." Akiza cried, as her tears of sadness turned into tears of joy.

* * *

A few weeks later, things went back to normal for the gang. Yusei and Akiza spent a lot more time together since the engagement, as did the other couples. The month of June was almost coming to an end.

"I still can't believe we've been here for three weeks already." Luna said, playing games on her iPhone.

"I know, it's like time really passed us by." Suzuki replied, reading _Breaking Dawn_, "So, who did you say was coming over tonight where we couldn't go out?"

"Akiza's parents are flying in this morning because Akiza told them the other day they were getting married." Luna told her, fixing her pale green dress she was wearing.

"That's great. Where's Leo and Dex?" Suzuki asked, plainly.

"They're at the mall with Yusei and Jack, surprisingly." Luna muttered, sighing.

"Wait, they went to the mall!? Do you know what they're probably doing to our boyfriends!?" Suzuki asked, getting anxious.

"What? They're probably just shopping at Pacsun or something." Luna said, not realizing how awkward that sounded, "Oh no, they're torturing poor Dexter."

"They're torturing Leo too!" Suzuki exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Eh, he'll live." Luna muttered, not sounding too concerned about her older twin.

"Hey, we're home!" Dexter shouted, as Luna and Suzuki ran to the front door.

"Are you okay? Yusei didn't hurt you did he?" Luna asked, hugging Dexter tightly.

"No, we had fun." Dexter said, sounding a little too perky for Luna's taste.

"Yeah, what Dex said." Leo added, as they went upstairs.

"Okay, see you guys later on." Suzuki said, as her and Luna's gazes turned evil towards Yusei and Jack.

"What did you two do to them?" Luna asked, looking at Yusei.

"Yeah, you two did something to them. No guy would want to go shopping with a girl's dad, or in this case father figure." Suzuki said, glaring at her older cousin.

"We didn't do anything, we just took them shopping." Yusei lied, smiling.

"It's not like we hurt them or anything." Jack muttered, trying not to make it obvious he was lying.

"Really? So, if you took them shopping, why were there wads of cotton balls in they're bags?" Luna asked, holding up a wad of cotton balls.

"Maybe someone stole from them." Yusei mumbled, quietly.

"Okay, since you're trying to convince us you didn't do anything, then you wouldn't mind if we asked our boyfriends where you guys went." Suzuki said, slowly moving towards the stairs.

"Don't let them get away." Jack said, while they went on a run after the two girls.

"Ah! Yusei, put me down." Luna whined, getting caught by Yusei, "Hurry, Suzuki."

"Leo, where did Yusei and Jack take you?" Suzuki asked, before Jack caught her and picked her up.

"They took us to the hospital to see a woman giving......birth." Leo said, shivering from the gross image he saw.

"You guys are so disgusting." Suzuki commented, hitting Jack in the arm.

"Why would you two do something like that?" Luna questioned, while the guys dropped them on the ground.

"Just for reassurance that you don't plan on doing certain things before you're of legal age." Yusei told her, as they walked downstairs.

"Why is it that you don't trust us? I mean, Leo and I haven't even hit second base yet." Suzuki added, making Jack turn around.

"I intended to make sure you don't ever get there." Jack replied, narrowing his eyes at her, "I'll kick that kid in the weiner if I have to."

While Yusei and Jack were being overprotective towards the young teens, Akiza came downstairs rapidly texting on her phone.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look nervous." Yusei said, pecking his fiance's lips.

"I'm fine, it's just I'm nervous that my parents are coming." Akiza told him, brushing her side bangs away from her face.

"What's there to be nervous about? Your dad already knows me." Yusei mentioned, holding her.

"Yeah, but my mom doesn't and she's really stereotypic. I don't want her insulting you because you used to live in the Satellite." Akiza replied, sighing, "I gotta get ready. They insist on staying over."

"Wait, so we have to make them dinner?" Yusei asked, following her up the stairs.

"My dad is senator of Neo Domino City, what do you think?" Akiza asked, turning down the hallway, "Last I checked, Dexter and Leo were making dinner."

"Well, I still get nervous when I'm around rich people. It just makes me feel out of place." Yusei told her, shivering.

"There's nothing to worry about. I thought I was marrying the guy who told me even though people called me a witch that I was still beautiful on the inside." Akiza pointed out, as she lied on their guest room bed.

"You're right, I did say that." Yusei smiled, lying next to her, "I never knew that back then you payed so much attention to me."

"I guess I did without even realizing it." Akiza smiled, still blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush." Yusei whispered, as they leaned in and kissed each other. While they made out, she rolled over until she lied on top of him. As they kissed each other ferociously, his hands traveled down to her butt and thighs. He'd always known that though she was in shape, but she was rather voluptuous. Her skin grew hot as he felt on her. She felt him getting bigger as their bodies were pressed together.

"Yusei........," Akiza groaned, as he rolled over onto her. Her reached underneath her dress, just about to grab her bra, before someone knocked on their door.

"Just ignore it." Yusei grunted, huskily unhooking her bra.

"Who is it?" Akiza asked, ignoring that her fiance was lifting her dress up.

"It's Luna, your dad is on his way here." She said, politely.

"Thank you!" Akiza gasped, not realizing that she was shouting.

"Okay, no need to shout." Luna muttered, walking away from the door.

"Yusei, we have to get....ready." Akiza told him, while he leaned down and touched his lips to her breasts, "Oh God."

"I want you now." Yusei whispered, as she held his head closer to her chest. As he slid her underwear off, she kicked them to the side. After unbuttoning his pants and stripping him of them, Akiza started to grow hesistant again.

"Wait.......are you sure you want to.....?" Akiza asked, quietly. She knew he wanted it, she always knew. She was never willing to because of everything that happened with Divine.

"Only if you want to." Yusei replied, stroking her cheek.

"Yes. If I don't, I think I'll go crazy." Akiza told him, bashfully.

Slowly, Yusei plunged into her and rocked back and forth. After a few seconds later, Akiza felt pleasure hit her like an arrow.

"Yusei.....God....Yusei!" Akiza gasped, as he picked up the pace. She could feel herself break a sweat. Nothing about Divine came to her mind. It was as if he never existed.

"....God....fuck!" Yusei yelled.

"Yes.....yes.....Yusei!" Akiza screamed, reaching her peak. After reaching his, he rolled off of her and lied beside her.

"Why can't we do this more often?" Yusei questioned, chuckling as she lied on top of him.

"Shut up. You're so bad." Akiza laughed, for the first time in a while.

"I love your laugh." He told her, while she lied her head on his tan, muscular chest.

_I love your abs, _Akiza thought, rubbing her hand on his chest, "Okay. So you love my laugh."

"What, you're not going to say thank you?" Yusei asked, pretending to be insulted.

"Okay, thank you." Akiza smiled, kissing his top lip. While he was rubbing her back, she looked at her recent text messages, "Oh shit! Yusei we have to get up!"

"Why?" He asked, plainly.

"My parents are coming in like ten minutes." Akiza told him, running into their bathroom. After shutting the door, she quickly started putting her makeup on. She knew that her parents were on their way, but she was busy......well in her mind she was busy letting Yusei make love to her. They really hadn't done it in a while so it was a welcoming distraction. She threw on her casual grey tank top, grey scarf, glasses, skinny jeans, and black flip flops and came flying out the bathroom.

"I was wondering what took you so long." Yusei murmurred, buttoning up his navy polo.

"I was checking my makeup. Now let's go." Akiza said, pulling his by his arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna and Suzuki were in Luna's room getting primped for Akiza's mom and dad to come over.

"I never thought that Akiza's dad was the senator." Suzuki said, combing her bangs while Luna curled her the ends of her hair.

"Yeah, I found out a few years ago." Luna replied, unplugging her curling iron, "I'm so excited about what Dexter's cooking."

"In your pants......," Suzuki joked, as the two friends giggled.

"Does everything have to be in my pants?" Luna questioned, taking out her huge box of makeup.

"Hecky yeah. So, did you and Dex......you know?" Suzuki asked, brushing mineral foundation onto her face.

"Did we what.......," Luna muttered, dragging out her sentence.

"Do it." Suzuki responded, opening the lid to her lip balm.

"Why do you ask?" Luna questioned, putting on pale pink eyeshadow.

"Well, you know, Jack and Yusei were so worried about us having sex, I just assumed you did it already." Suzuki explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"No, actually we didn't. Did you and Leo?" Luna asked, trying not to picture her older twin and best friend having sex.

"No, but I can tell he wants to." Suzuki answered, applying her dark grey eyeliner.

"Okay, ewww. I don't want you talking to me about my brother doing the do with you." Luna squealed, shivering.

"Luna, you and Leo are only like ten minutes apart." Suzuki pointed out, making sure her grey strapless top wasn't falling down.

"Okay, whatever. Jack is gonna kill you if you were that tube top. He'll think it's too revealing." Luna exaggerated, trying to make fun of Jack.

"It's not that revealing. It's just that you didn't zip it all the way." Suzuki said, pulling the zipper up while she wiped the makeup off her black super skinny jeans.

"Well that's better." Luna replied, putting on her pale pink dress that was decorated in tiny white polka dots, "Did you hear what was going on down the hall earlier?"

"No." Suzuki responded, turning around on the small makeup stool she was sitting on.

"Akiza and Yusei were doing it. I came up here to tell them her parents were coming and when she said thank you, it sounded all gaspy and squeaky." Luna told her, trying not to laugh.

"Ewww, that must be so gross." Suzuki laughed, as they walked down the hallway nearly running into Jack. He was wearing a dark grey and black plaid, long sleeve shirt with black jeans and black chucks.

"Wow, somebody looks dashing." Luna commented, smiling.

"I see someone's a little too dressed up." Jack replied, referring to Suzuki's top.

"Oh, don't get your thong in a knot." Suzuki sighed, making Luna giggle.

"Okay, I don't wear thongs. Second, I better not catch you with any or I'll burn them." Jack told her, sliding on the rail downstairs.

"Will you stop bugging her?" Carly asked, kissing him, "You look fine, Suzuki."

"Thank you, Carly." Suzuki replied, smirking with satisfaction at her cousin.

"Why do you always undermine me?" Jack asked, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm not undermining you. You need to give her a break, she's fifteen." Carly said, patting his cheek.

While Jack and Carly held, their conversation, Akiza was sitting on the couch waiting for the arrival of her parents. For some reason, she was extremely nervous for Yusei. She was hoping and praying that her mother wouldn't embarrass her by asking Yusei random questions about the Satellite.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Yusei asked, sitting next to her on the living room couch.

"I'm just worried that my parents might embarrass us. My mom is really stereotypical and I don't want her to hurt your feelings." Akiza replied, cuddling with him.

"It's okay, I won't be hurt if they ask a question here or there." Yusei muttered, lacing their fingers together, "You look cute when you wear your glasses."

"Okay, see this? When I do it, it's a crime against nature. If he does it, there's no problem." Luna pointed out, while everyone started laughing a little, "I still don't get how that works."

As everyone had a good laugh, the doorbell rang. After a little bit, Akiza went to go answer the door.

"Mama, papa, it's so good to see you." Akiza greeted, as she and her parents exchanged hugs and kisses.

"We're sorry we haven't been keeping in touch, honey." Mrs. Izinski said, hugging her daughter.

"Ah, Yusei, it's good to see you again." Mr. Izinski greeted, shaking Yusei's hand.

"Same here." Yusei replied, smiling.

"You must be my daughter's fiance. I'm Mrs. Izinski." She said, hugging him as if he were in the family already.

"Nice to meet you." Yusei said, accepting her hug.

"Hello, I'm Luna, a friend of Yusei and Akiza's." Luna greeted, cheerfully, "This my older twin, Leo. This is my best friend, Suzuki, her cousin, Jack, his girlfriend, Carly, and my boyfriend, Dexter."

"Nice to meet you all." Mr. Izinski said, as Akiza took his coat.

"Well, dinner's ready." Dexter added, while everyone walked into the dining room.

"You made sushi?" Luna asked, holding Dexter's hand.

"Yeah, and Leo made the lobster and such." He replied, pulling out her chair.

"Thank you." Luna chirped, causing Yusei and Jack to stare at her, "What?"

"So, honey, did you find a wedding planner yet?" Mrs. Izinski asked, as everyone was passing dishes around.

"Actually, I haven't started the proce......," Akiza started, bashfully before Luna interrupted.

"I'd be happy to plan the wedding." Luna said, sipping on her water.

"Are you sure you can handle all that responsibility?" Mrs. Izinski asked, curiously.

"I'll be fine, Mrs. Izinski. Did you plan on a certain time for the wedding?" Luna asked, turning her gaze towards Akiza.

"I kind of wanted it to be during the fall." Akiza muttered, picking at her sushi.

"It doesn't really matter to me." Yusei added, nonchalantly.

"Okay, but you two do know that's only four months from now?" Luna questioned, double checking that their decision was final.

"Yeah." Akiza replied.

"Here's dessert." Leo said, nearly dropping it.

"Ooh, chocolate covered strawberries." Suzuki commented, as Leo stuck one in her mouth.

"Don't even go there." Carly said, holding Jack back in his chair.

"So, Yusei, how's your career? Seeing as you are the King." Mrs. Izinski commented, making Akiza become nervous again.

"Oh, well, I don't let the fame go to my head. I'm just trying to finish college and such." Yusei replied, smiling.

"That's a really good plan." Mr. Izinski replied, letting his response calm his daughter's nerves.

After a little while, dinner eventually came to a conclusion. Akiza spent a few minutes saying good bye to her parents. It hurt a little bit because they were always gone away for business and they never had the time to take off and spend with her.

"Don't worry honey, I'm already working on taking four weeks off before the wedding to spend time with you." Mrs. Izinski told her, happily.

"Thank you, Mama." Akiza replied, feeling warm inside.

"Make sure you take good care of my daughter, Yusei." Mr. Izinski said, shaking Yusei's hand.

"Will do, Mr. Izinski." Yusei responded, letting go of his hand. After the goodbye's were over with, everyone relaxed in the living room.

"I don't know why, but I'm so tired." Carly groaned, lying her head in Jack's lap.

"Me too." Suzuki added, shutting her eyes, "So, Akiza, have you decided who's gonna be your maid of honor?"

"Actually, I'm not sure yet." Akiza told her.

"I wonder what plans you'll have for the wedding, Luna." Carly said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I'll start making calls and such tomorrow. I'm going to bed." Luna replied, heading upstairs with Dexter.

"Oh no, buddy, she can go to bed alone." Yusei muttered, pulling Dexter by his shirt and back onto the couch, "We're going to have a little chat."

"No." Dexter mumbled, shaking his head in fear.

"Yusei, leave him alone. Go get some shut eye, Dex." Akiza responded, intervening quickly.

"Thank you." Dexter replied, running away from Yusei.

"Why did you have to scare him away?" Carly asked, turning over on her side.

"I didn't try to scare him away. My parenting just has that affect on people." Yusei answered, feeling proud of his answer.

"Let me go to bed before Jack tortures me too." Leo said, running up the stairs.

"Is it like your guys' hobby to scare our boyfriends to death?" Suzuki asked, rolling her eyes.

"Have you not noticed I haven't said a word since this conversation started?" Jack questioned, rubbing Carly's arm.

"Have you heard actions speak louder than words? Yeah, good night." Suzuki mumbled, jogging up the stairs.

"Well, we're going to sleep, so don't bother us." Jack said, getting up from the couch.

"Wait. Carry me." Carly mumbled, reaching out for him.

"Like I said, good night." Jack added, carrying a sleepy Carly bride style up the stairs.

* * *

About 9 a.m. that morning, Luna was up with her laptop and some coke trying to plan Akiza and Yusei's wedding.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" Yusei asked, coming from the kitchen.

"Planning your wedding." Luna replied, adjusting her reading glasses, "I have to call set up, call the caterer, call Mitchell and Tabias, set up an appointment with the bridal shop and the tailor, order flowers, and you pretty much get the picture."

"I'm surprised that you can do all that in four months." Yusei commented, sitting in one of the love seats.

"Eh, it's nothing really if you've had experience." Luna told him, sipping her bottle of coke.

"Morning guys." Suzuki greeted, coming downstairs.

"Ready to go shopping?" Luna asked, browsing through a wedding catalog.

"You know it baby." Suzuki said, cheerfully.

"What are you guys going shopping for? Don't you have enough clothes?" Yusei asked, turning the T.V. on.

"It's none of your business what we're shopping for. We're having girl time." Luna replied, shutting her laptop.

"Euuhhh, I hate when chicks say girl time. It's so.....euuuhhhh." Jack said, jumping over the rail.

"Well, like we said it's none of your guys' business." Suzuki told him, smiling.

"Yeah, it's not like us guys care." Jack muttered, rolling his eyes.

"We're going to plan Yusei's bachelor party." Leo added, appearing from the patio.

"You know, that's the smartest thing you've said since we've been here." Jack said, looking at the time on his cell phone.

"Well, us girls are planning Akiza's bachelorette party." Luna argued, putting her laptop back in her bag.

"Yeah, and it's gonna be fun." Suzuki said, as she and her best friend went back upstairs.

"Anywho, I say we hire strippers." Leo suggested, making Yusei do a spit take.

"WHAT?" He shouted, nearly choking on his water, "No way! I'm not gonna fool around with some half-naked hooker the night before my wedding. That plus alcohol equals Akiza calling the wedding off."

"I think we should just crash the girls bachelorette party." Dexter suggested, sitting on the stairs.

"We could do that." Leo mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

"So it's settled, we're crashing the girls bachelorette party." Jack agreed, ending the conversation.

Back upstairs, Akiza woke up with the sun flashing in her eyes. Hesistantly, she walked into the bathroom to freshen up before she went shopping with the girls. Apparently, Luna and Suzuki were planning her bachelorette pool party and they were taking her out to by bikinis.

_It'll be nice to have fun for a change,_ Akiza thought, looking at her reflection in mirror. She didn't have any bags under her eyes like she did a few months ago. She never had to worry about Divine anymore. Everything was going great, and now she was about to marry the man who loved her for who she is, not for what abilities she had like Divine.

"Akiza, Luna says we're leaving in ten minutes." Suzuki said, cracking her bathroom door.

"Okay. Thanks." Akiza replied, brushing her hair. She threw on a pair of denim shorts, a black tank top that said 'I heart my boyfriend', a zebra patterned cardigan, and white flip flops. While she was heading downstairs, she saw Carly and Jack making out on the couch.

"As much as I love you, Carly, you've gotta get a room honey." Suzuki commented, eating her strawberry popsicle.

"Oh, sorry guys, I didn't know anyone was down here." Carly mumbled, blushing while Jack held her closer, "We're about to go, so I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Mmmhmmm, have fun." Jack told her, kissing her forehead. Grabbing the SUV keys off the table near the front door, the girls headed out to the mall.

"I wonder what the guys are doing for Yusei's bachelor party." Luna muttered, as Akiza started the car.

"Eh, whatever, just as long as we throw Akiza the best bachelorette party ever." Suzuki said, texting.

"So what are we shopping for anyway?" Akiza asked, driving down the street.

"Well, Suzuki and I came up with the idea of having a pool party for your bachelorette party." Luna replied, putting her window down.

"Meaning fun in the pool, good food, margaritas, pina coladas, and we hired male strippers." Suzuki added, smiling with Luna.

"Basically, we're going shopping for bikinis and such." Carly said, summing up what the two fifteen year olds were getting excited over.

"Okay then. I don't mind." Akiza muttered, feeling a little excited. After pulling into a parking space, Akiza and the girls headed into the mall. While they were walking around, Luna got a call from her friends, Mitchell and Tabias, who were in a band with her and Suzuki.

"Hey, Mitch, I'm glad you called. I was wondering, if you and Tabias mind if you could be in charge of entertainment for Akiza. She and Yusei are getting married in October." Luna said, while they walked into Victoria's Secret Pink.

"Yes! Bikini's here were come!" Suzuki chirped, as she and Carly started exploring.

"Okay, thanks, Mitch. Love you." Luna said, before hanging up her phone, "Oh my God, I love this."

"I can't decide which one I like. They're all so cute." Akiza mumurred, looking through the colorful bikini's.

"I'm getting this yellow one." Suzuki said, looking at other things.

"I guess I'll get this blue one." Carly added, looking at the little dresses.

"Hey, Akiza, why don't you get this black one?" Luna asked, showing her what it looked like.

"No, I already have a black one. I really like this navy blue one, but I already have navy blue." Akiza rambled, not making up her mind.

"How about this pink one?" Luna questioned, looking at Akiza's facial expression change.

"Ewww, I hate pink. That's ironic, considering that's the name of the store." Akiza responded, feeling awkward.

"Come on, at least give it a try." Luna begged, smiling.

"Okay, fine, I'll get it." Akiza sighed, hesistantly going to the register.

After purchasing their new swimsuits, everyone headed to the food court. Knowing Suzuki, she always has a blast eating food.

"Ooh, tacos!" Suzuki exclaimed, rushing to the line with tacos.

"Anyway, while we're eating we should sit down and talk about what the theme of your wedding's going to be." Luna muttered, as they sat down at a nearby table.

"Actually, I wanted to get something. I'll be back." Akiza told her, heading to the line with thai food. For once in a long time, she was having fun. It was good to go through life not worrying about the bad things that could happen. Her life was going great.

Returning with a take out container, Akiza and Suzuki met back at the table with Carly and Luna.

"So what I was saying before is that we need to talk about what your theme for the wedding is gonna be. I found four that were in our budget." Luna said, scrolling on her laptop.

"Budget? I thought you were rich." Akiza commented, surprisingly.

"Okay, I know my parents are rich and such, but they only gave me a certain budget that I can't exceed." Luna told her, smiling at her comment, "Here's one called Lavender Gatherings. It's mainly a purple colored theme. Dark purple, lavender, and violet."

"Hmmm, I'll consider it." Akiza said, as Luna found another one.

"This one is Rose Harvest. It's basically a wedding full of roses. The colors of the dresses and such would be pale pink, raspberry, or magenta." Luna explained, moving on.

"Ehm, too pink for my taste." Akiza replied, drinking her soda.

"I personally recommend this one. Chrysanthemum Starlight. Of course, it would be held at night and it's mostly full of white, blue, and black." Luna continued, taking one of Suzuki's tacos.

"Watch it." Suzuki mumbled, chewing on a piece of taco.

"It's okay, but it's not that great." Akiza told her, waiting for the last theme.

"This is the last one. Moonlight Falls. The color scheme is navy blue, white, and baby blue. It's another night time based thing." Luna said, plainly.

"I like that one." Carly muttered, looking at how the colors were structured.

"I really like the Lavender Gatherings one. I really do like the color purple a lot." Akiza said, cheerfully.

"Okay, so it's settled." Luna concluded, calling the number.

"So, Carly, how's your relationship with Jack going?" Akiza asked, curiously.

"It's actually going well that I thought. You know at first when he used to live with me, I thought he was just using me because he had lost his title and such. Then I really got to know him and after all that drama that happened before, and he made me feel so special." Carly explained, briefly reminiscing the good time she had with Jack.

"I've noticed that his sex drive is starting to show. You guys have been making out a lot more lately than usual." Akiza said, raising a brow.

"Well, I don't know about him having a sex drive...," Carly muttered, bashfully.

"How many times have you made out per day?" Suzuki asked.

"Like more than five times." Carly answered, starting to blush.

"How many times have you gotten close to having sex in the last week?" Akiza questioned, as Carly turned her gaze to her.

"Like seven times.....OH MY GOD! My boyfriend has a sex drive." Carly groaned, blushing beat red.

"Oh, honey, it'll be okay after you've had sex with him three or four times." Suzuki said, trying to comfort her. Instead, Carly was really starting to get worried. Was Jack really having a sex drive?

"We should start heading back home." Luna suggested, while they all found the nearest exit.

* * *

Once the girls were back home for about four hours, Carly spent time in the living room watching White Chicks while eating some ice cream. As she watched the movie, too many of the scenes reminded her of how Jack's sex drive might get out of control. She knew that in a relationship, men and women both had sex drives at some point in their relationship. Unfortunately for Carly, Jack's sex drive could possibly get out of control.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jack asked, coming from the patio. He was wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt. His chest and abs were covered in sweat.

_OH MY GOD! What do I do? What if he wants to have sex? Oh man!_ Carly thought, pretending not to hear him, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked what are you doing." Jack repeated, drying himself off with a towel.

"Oh nothing, just watching a movie." Carly replied, bashfully, trying to scoot away from him a little bit.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jack asked, noticing that she did, in fact, scoot away from him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Carly questioned, feeling herself start to sweat.

"Because you're sweating." Jack pointed out, plainly. As he was speaking, the thoughts of what Suzuki and Akiza had said earlier.

_How many times have you made out per day?_

_How many times have you gotten close to having sex in the last week?_

_Oh, honey, it'll be okay after you've had sec with him three or four times......_

"I can't take it anymore!" Carly shouted, taking the keys to the car and driving away.

_What's wrong with her?_ Jack thought, feeling a little awkward.

"Hey was that Carly who just ran off?" Suzuki asked, as she and Akiza came out from the kitchen with chips and salsa.

"Yeah. Do you guys know what's been bothering her lately?" Jack asked, making Akiza and Suzuki share the same look.

"I don't what's wrong with her.....," Suzuki muttered, quickly.

"I like chips and salsa......," Akiza mumbled, chewing on a chip.

"Did you two say something to her? Because she's been acting really strange since you came back from shopping." Jack explained, making Suzuki twitch her eyes.

"We kind of told her that you were having.......a little sex drive." Suzuki mumbled, shyly.

"You told her what?" Jack asked, shocked at what his cousin said.

"Well, we didn't mean it for her to get worried about. It's just these last couple weeks, you guys have been getting a little too romantic around the house." Suzuki admitted, feeling a little bad, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to make her feel bad. I guess now that I think about it, I can't control my sex drive." Jack muttered, feeling guilty, "I'm gonna go find her."

* * *

At a nearby bar, Carly was drinking a strawberry lemonade margarita. She had felt bad that she made such an outburst on Jack. He was probably worried sick about her right now.

_I'm sorry, Jack, _Carly thought, sipping more of her margarita.

"I knew I'd probably find you here." Jack's voice said, sitting next to her on the bar stool.

"I feel really bad about what I did. I didn't mean to worry you." Carly said, quietly.

"You know you can talk to me about what's bugging you. I may be impatient, but I'll listen. Now let's go home." Jack told her, soothingly.

"Okay." Carly said, as they walked out the small bar, "How did you get here anyway?"

"I took the bus." Jack mumbled, shyly.

"What's this I hear? Jack Atlas took a bus?" Carly questioned, pretending to be shocked.

"Don't push it." Jack grumbled, blushing slightly.

* * *

**Well, now you know who got shot! Next time: Carly is releaved that after a few days, Jack's sex drive is slowly disappearing, but how long will it last? Luna is continuing to plan the wedding and Suzuki has the finishing touches to the bachelorette party. Will they overwork themselves? Akiza and Yusei spend a lot of time together outside of their friends. How will it go? R&R plz........**


	11. Chapter 11

**So the good news is now that school is over with (it's been that way for a couple weeks......) I can finally get back to writing and sorting out my ideas for my 5D's stories.......as far as writing, I'm considering having the chapter with the wedding be the last chapter of this story, but I might do a sequel. I thought about it a little bit, but I'm not sure how many stories I have to update first.**

**othchick11**

**Stardust Dragon**

**FullMetalBec**

**RockyX123**

**jackds2**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Again, don't own.....**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was now about mid July, but things around the beach house were still busy for Luna and Suzuki. Luna was still working on planning the wedding and Suzuki was still putting the finishing touches on the bachelorette party. Neither one of them had the time to spend with their boyfriends. Though they understood their commitment to helping Yusei and Akiza, the fact made the two fifteen year old girls feel bad.

"How's the wedding plans coming?" Suzuki asked, groaning at how tired she was.

"Well, so far, I've made arrangements with the caterer, the tailor, Mitch and Tabias for entertainment set up, and the florist. The only people who haven't called is the actual wedding set up. I've ordered the all the tables, silverware, dining ware, and the centerpieces but they haven't called me back." Luna explained, sighing.

"Aww, is my little Luna tired?" Dexter asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah." Luna mumbled, as Dexter sat next to her on the couch.

"How's everything coming?" Leo asked, pulling Suzuki into a gentle hold.

"I'm almost done with the arrangements for the bachelorette party. I just have to go to the party store and pick everything up when they call. I have to pick up the food the day before." Suzuki told him, almost falling asleep in his arms.

"You guys are really doing a nice thing for Akiza and Yusei." Dexter said, not hearing a response from them. Apparently the had fallen asleep from being too tired.

"Don't worry, we got this." Yusei said, as him and Jack picked up both the teenage girls and carried them to bed.

"Jack, can you tuck me in and give me Monkey?" Suzuki asked, drowsily.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Jack told her, smiling. He knew that when she was a toddler, Suzuki's favorite stuffed animal was her stuffed animal cow, who she happened to name Monkey. He found it weird, but he knew that when she was little she never went to bed without him.

Both men put the teenage girls in their beds and tucked them in for the night.

"They worked themselves too hard." Yusei commented, shutting the door.

"Yeah, when we were young, we were flirting with girls and such." Jack said, as him and his best friend started walking down the hall.

"Hey, guys, we're home." Carly said, shutting the patio door after Akiza walked in.

"Ooh, they brought back groceries." Jack muttered, getting excited.

"I never knew you loved food so much." Yusei replied, sighing.

"Hey, there's no junk food in here." Jack pointed out, taking groceries out the bags.

"Oh we got junk food, I just hid it." Carly told him, causing him to gasp.

"Why did you do that?" Jack asked, still gapping at her.

"You need to stop eating junk food, it's not good for you. Have a carrot." Carly said, handing him a small baby carrot.

"Gross. I don't want vegetables." Jack grimaced, throwing the baby carrot in the trash.

"Looks like Jacky is throwing a tantrum." Yusei mocked, trying not to laugh at Jack.

"I'm not throwing a tantrum!" Jack shouted, making Yusei laugh.

"Well, Jack, I care a lot about your health and I don't want you to have high blood pressure when you're thirty." Carly told him, sadly.

"Okay, fine, I'll try." Jack sighed, giving into his girlfriend's sadness.

"Anyway, we tucked Luna and Suzuki in bed a couple minutes ago." Yusei said, resting his chin on Akiza's shoulder.

"They really need that sleep, they were up all night for the past two days." Akiza muttered, kissing his cheek.

"We need to find them something to do, so they can get a break. The wedding isn't even until October and it's still July." Carly added, as Jack angrily chomped on a carrot.

"We need to send them somewhere with no boys." Yusei suggested, getting Akiza's 'just shut up' look.

"Yusei, honey, there's gonna be boys around whether you like it or not." Akiza told him, patting his back.

"Maybe we can all spend a day at the beach together. We've been couped up in the house all the time, despite the fact that just us four have been clubbing non-stop." Carly mentioned.

"But there's boys at the beach," Yusei whined, as Akiza punched him in the arm, "Ow."

"Anyway, I think it's a great idea, Carly." Akiza smiled, cheerfully, "We can all go tomorrow."

"You just love torturing me, don't you?" Yusei asked, sighing.

"Oh, relax. Luna will be spending the day with Dexter, and Leo will be spending the day with Suzuki. Aren't you being a little too overprotective?" Akiza questioned, sitting on his lap.

"No, I'm just making sure they don't get into mischief." Yusei said, letting his eyes twitch.

"You're lying." Akiza replied, stroking his hair.

"No I'm not....what makes you say that?" Yusei asked, letting his eyes twitch even more.

"Yusei, when you lie your eyes start twitching." Akiza told him, giggling at his attempt to cover himself up.

"Whatever. I'm gonna take a nap." Yusei muttered, heading upstairs.

* * *

That afternoon, Akiza spent her time in the kitchen making a huge picnic basket full of food for tomorrow's day at the beach. This was really her first time making a huge mass of food for people. Yeah, Yusei, the Twins, and Suzuki had tasted her cooking already, which they agreed was great, she was worried that she might lose her temper if Jack commented her cooking with his already stuck up attitude.

_Whatever. If it's not fancy shmansy like he's used to then he can suck it, _She thought, making subs for everyone.

"Man, I don't like you right now. All that food smells good from over here." Yusei told her, spending his time sorting out wedding invites on the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry, but anyway, we need to sort out who we're gonna invite." Akiza replied, wrapping another sub in plastic wrap.

"You already did yours, didn't you?" Yusei asked, looking up at her.

"Well, kinda. I was a little hesistant because well.....you know." Akiza muttered, not wanting to get into the situation. She was really worried about inviting so many people from her family because she didn't want Yusei to feel bad. She already knew the scenario about how Yusei's parents had passed away when he was a baby, and she didn't want to make him look bad at the wedding by inviting billions of people from her family while he had hardly anyone.

"See, that's why I love you, because you always think of everyone else before yourself. Trust me, I'll be fine with the people I invite." Yusei commented, pulling his fiance into a hug.

"It's just it makes me feel so sad because of what happened with you. I really don't know how you deal with all this." Akiza responded, resting her head on his chest.

"I've had to deal with it my whole life. I'm already used to growing up without my biological parents. I know if they were here, they would really be happy to meet you and for you to be their daughter-in-law." Yusei explained, pecking her lips.

"If you're sure, then okay, but you can always talk to me about what's bugging you." Akiza said, smiling, "So, you really want to hear my invite list?"

"Sure. It'll help the time pass when I'm sorting through these invitations. I have to give the extras to Luna so she can send them back and get some money." Yusei replied, happily.

"Well, I'm inviting Mama and Papa, of course," Akiza started, still fixing the food while she went through her mental list.

"Okay, obviously." Yusei murmurred.

"Then I'm inviting my cousins, Sam, Katrina.....ummmm, my cousin Demi, Kylie, Kayseigh, Michael, Jake, and Garrett, my best friends Cedric and Marx......my grandparents might come, and my other good friends Tori and Stella, and pretty much my whole family which is huge." Akiza listed, biting her lip.

"Yeah, that's a lot of effin people." Yusei said, as if what she said were an understatement.

"I'd like to hear your list......," Akiza mumbled, shyly.

"Well, obvious Ass-less is gonna be there. Martha might come because she's the only person I know who acts civil and she's basically like my mother. Pretty much that's it." Yusei told her, plainly. After a few seconds, a sleepy Luna walks in the kitchen.

"Hey, Lulu, you okay?" Akiza asked, as Luna opened the refridgerator and grabbed a soda.

"No, I feel like someone ran me over with a Duel Runner eight hundred times and threw me down a steep cliff." Luna muttered, putting her phone on the counter, "Do me a favor and crush it with a hammer."

As she headed back upstairs, Akiza and Yusei shared the same look. They were both thinking that Luna and Suzuki really needed this day at the beach super bad. Luna's description of how she felt wasn't really to that extent, but it was along the lines of it to the both of them.

"The poor thing, she's done so much for us and doesn't ask for anything in return." Akiza mentioned, putting Luna's phone in the drawers with the knives.

"Yeah, we need to think of something we can do for her after the wedding as a thank you gift." Yusei agreed, setting aside the extra invitations, "Maybe we can get her a dog."

"Eh, I don't know, we already have Sophie in the house and getting another dog wouldn't probably be a good idea. I was thinking since she's turning sixteen next May, we'd throw her a sweet sixteen party." Akiza suggested, shrugging.

"Oh, hell no! A house full of horny teenagers, doing anything from making out to having sex upstairs. I'll get arrested just from killing one of them." Yusei replied, shaking his head no.

"Come on, Yusei, how bad could it be?" Akiza asked, causing Yusei to imagine the worst.

"Don't say things like that, it makes me think the worst. I can't imagine Luna doing the do with Dexter. I'd rip his head off." Yusei said, shuddering at the thoughts going through his head.

"Okay, back to the subject of our wedding, I decided that after due consideration Carly's going to be my maid of honor." Akiza said, steering the conversation back in the other direction.

"I guess since no other dude is my best friend, I'll let Jack be the best man. He's been rubbing it in Leo's face all day." Yusei replied, watching Leo and Jack come downstairs.

"Haha! I'm the _best_ man! HA!" Jack taunted, as Leo tried to keep speed walking away from him.

"Will you leave me alone?" Leo asked, shoving Jack away from him.

"Dude, I wouldn't have let you be the best man if you were going to gloat about it." Yusei told Jack, rolling his eyes.

"I can't help it. It's just making me feel really great right now." Jack admitted, grinning with satisfaction.

"Just because it makes you feel better, doesn't mean you have to hurt Leo's feelings." Carly told him, flipping through a issue of Cosmo.

"Oh, yeah, Carly did you want to be my maid of honor?" Akiza asked, happily.

"I'd love to, Akiza, thank you. Now I can be with the best man." Carly replied, as Jack pulled her into a embrace.

"Ewww, don't make me barf now." Yusei said, as Jack glared at him.

"You know, if I were totally immature, I would do it. Right here, in front of you, just to make you mad." Jack muttered, as him and Carly sat down on the couch.

"But you're not, and that makes me happy." Carly whispered, pecking his cheek.

"I'm going upstairs." Yusei sighed, rushing upstairs before Carly and Jack started making out.

"You gonna go after him?" Jack questioned, looking at Akiza.

"No, I find other people making out entertaining......of course I'm going upstairs, a-hole," Akiza told him, rolling her eyes, "Later, Carly."

"Why is she so nice to you and not me?" Jack asked, turning his gaze to his girlfriend.

"She's nice to me because I'm nice to everyone else." Carly said, lying on him.

"I can be nice. I'm nice to you." Jack pointed out, shrugging.

"Well, that's because we love each other. I'm talking about being nice as in friendly, which is something you're not good at." Carly told him, rubbing his back.

"I can work on it. I'm just not used to it." Jack admitted, sincerely.

"It's okay, babe, it just takes time. I still love you." Carly replied, as their lips met momentarily.

"Love you too." Jack whispered, stroking her hair.

* * *

The next day, everyone spent part of the morning getting ready for their day at the beach. The intention was for everyone to get out of the house and for Luna and Suzuki to get a break from planning anything.

"I'm releaved to have nothing to do today. I can lie on the beach in my bikini and get a tan." Luna said, putting on her black strapless dress over her lime green bikini.

"Dude, I'm so used to adding flirting with cute guys to your list, and now we can't anymore, because we're both in love with our bf's." Suzuki said, putting on her orange halter dress over her yellow halter bikini.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Akiza asked, popping her head in.

"Wait, come back. You're looking cute. I love how you put the navy blue and white strapless over the white bikini. Yusei must be getting lucky tonight." Suzuki commented, smirking at Akiza.

"Just because Akiza's outfit looks cute and adorable on her, does not imply that she and Yusei are getting it on after we come home." Luna told her best friend, waggling her eyebrows.

"Come on, so we can go." Akiza giggled, as the girls headed downstairs.

"I love your black and white polka dot bikini, Carly." Luna complimented, as they all walked downstairs together.

"Thanks, I like your hobo bag." Carly said, feeling the soft material of Luna's blue bandana patterned bag.

"Whoa, hold on a minute!" Yusei exclaimed, stopping Luna and Suzuki at the front door, "What's.....what's this action going on right here?"

"It's called a bikini." Luna told him, sliding her sunglasses on.

"_'It's called a bikini'_, I don't give a damn what's it called." Yusei mocked, ignoring what Luna said.

"Don't think you're off the hook either." Jack said, glaring at Suzuki.

"Do we really have to start this today? Remember, this our day of rest compliments of Carly." Suzuki told him, raising a brow.

"I'm not in this. I was just trying to be nice, and I did my part." Carly mumbled, walking out the front door with Akiza.

"We'll be outside with Dexter and Leo when you guys are done fighting, again." Akiza said, as she and Carly went to put their stuff in the trunk of the SUV.

"Now, please, can you put your parenting aside for today and let us have some peace?" Luna asked, sweetly.

Before they answered, Yusei and Jack gave each other the same look. They were both hesistant, but knowing their girlfriend and fiance there's only one answer.

"Fine, we'll be leniant for today." Yusei said, regretting his answer.

"Thank you." Luna replied, as the two girls headed outside with everyone else.

"I hope I don't have a girl when I'm married." Jack muttered, while they helped the girls pack up the truck.

Once everything was packed and secured in the back, Yusei started the car and pulled out the driveway.

"I can't wait to get to the beach, I really need a tan." Luna said, looking out the window.

"Can't you get skin cancer from that?" Carly asked, resting her legs on Jack's lap.

"Not if you put on sunscreen." Suzuki replied, messing with her hair.

"Why is it that chicks always have to be obsessed with getting a tan. It already happens when you're out there too long." Leo pointed out, not understanding the female concept.

"You can't just get a tan just by being out in the sun because your tan will be uneven. For us girls, we make sure we have a tan everywhere." Luna said, realizing she might have implied something else.

"What do you mean by tan everywhere?" Yusei asked, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"It's not like that, Yusei. I meant that for girls we don't want to have tan lines everywhere. It just doesn't look right." Luna told him, making him roll his eyes.

"That's my point. Chicks focus too much on the perfect tan." Leo said, sighing.

"Yay! We're here," Carly chirped, excitedly, "I brought my surf board."

"That's nice, but too bad you're gonna get your butt kicked." Jack gloated, making Carly glare at him.

"Oh, really? You may be good at dueling, but I'm positive this is one thing you don't know squat about." Carly responded, grabbing her surfboard from the top of the SUV.

"This will be fun to see. Jack getting his ass kicked at something." Suzuki said, grabbing her bag.

"I have to agree on that." Yusei added, laughing at the thought of Jack getting pissed about getting beat at surfing, "Ooh, honey to the left."

"_What?_" Akiza asked, making Yusei shut up.

"Oh, I was just commenting on this honey bun this dude had.....," Yusei lied, trying to be casual.

"Mmmmhhmmm," Akiza mumbled, walking away.

"Okay, we have to find the perfect spot." Luna said, as she and Suzuki put their beach umbrella up.

"We can check out our hot bf's trying to surf too." Suzuki replied, setting up her beach chair.

While the two girls were relaxing and chatting, Carly was sitting on the edge of the ocean waxing her board. For Jack, it was the first time he noticed how appealing her figure was too him since she was wearing a bikini.

"Ready to get crushed?" Jack asked, sticking his surfboard in the sand.

"I'd like to see you try and crush me at my own game." Carly laughed, running out to the ocean with her board.

"Finally, we get to see the King get crushed by his girlfriend at surfing." Dexter shouted, as him and Leo started watching.

After a few minutes, the couple managed to maintain their balance, but Jack's taunting of course, came back to bite him in the ass. He lost his balance from a huge tide, and Carly managed to get on top of the wave.

"Dude, that's what I call a surfer chick." Leo said, clapping for Carly.

"I told you, I don't play around." Carly replied, as Jack started walking out of the water.

"Eh, you just got lucky." Jack muttered, causing Carly to smile.

"Is my little Jacky jealous because there's something his girlfriend is better at than him?" Carly questioned, batting her eyelashes at him.

"No." Jack mumbled, poking his lip out from irritation.

As the drama about surfing was going on between Carly and Jack, Luna and Suzuki continued to tan and talk amongst themselves.

"Uggghhh, I'm getting tan lines." Luna complained, sighing.

"I dare you to take your bikini top off." Suzuki said, watching Luna's eyes widen.

"Are you crazy!? Yusei will kill me if he catches me!" Luna exclaimed, looking over at Akiza and Yusei enjoying the scenery.

"Well, don't get caught or put a towel over you." Suzuki suggested, thinking about what she said, "Oh never mind, using the towel won't get rid of your tan lines."

"Whatever, Yusei can suck it." Luna said, untying her bikini top and quickly lying on her beach chair, "This hurts my boobs."

"You're the one who wants a tan. Good thing I took my top off when Jack was surfing." Suzuki told her, lying back on her chair.

On the other side of where the two girls were, Akiza and Yusei were walking along the edge of the coast, just talking with each other.

"It's really beautiful out here, even though it's killer hot out." Akiza said, as Yusei laughed.

"Yeah, that's why I'm happy I don't live here." Yusei replied, looking over in Luna and Suzuki's direction, "Oh, I think I'm going to kill her."

"What? What's wrong?" Akiza asked, not understanding his comment.

"Look over there." Yusei told her, watching Akiza's mouth drop.

"Oh my God! Luna!" Akiza exclaimed, as Yusei walked over there.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yusei asked, covering Luna up, "Why the hell would you take your fucking top off? Really, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Yusei, it wasn't her fault, I dared her to. Don't blame her, it's in Luna's nature to give into a little bit of peer pressure." Suzuki said, taking the blame for her friend.

Just before Yusei said anything, he just glared at the two of them, "I'll be watching you two."

"I think we should all eat now." Akiza suggested, just as everyone was coming back.

"Yes, food." Jack said, purposely sitting on Suzuki.

"Ow, get off of me fatness." Suzuki squealed, pushing him off her.

"I'm not fat, it's pure muscle baby." Jack told her, matter-of-factly, "Get it right."

"So, Akiza, I saw this blonde chick checking out Yusei." Suzuki said, making Akiza's cheerful expression turn evil.

"Where is that bitch!? I'll kill her!" Akiza growled, as Yusei grabbed her arm.

"No one was checking me out." Yusei muttered, glaring at Suzuki.

"How would you know? You're just busy trying to look cute." Luna mentioned, chewing on a cheese cube.

"No, sorry, I wouldn't want to take your job." Yusei responded, making Luna roll her eyes.

"These subs are really good, Akiza. I didn't know you could cook." Carly commented, chewing her sandwich.

"Oh my God, you should come over when she makes Thai food. It's pure heaven. I don't even go to the Thai restaurant anymore." Suzuki told her, smiling.

"You mean that one on seventeenth street?" Jack asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, the one where the guy who works the register smells like clams." Suzuki added, sipping her lemonade juice box.

"I actually think that her chocolate chip pancakes are really good." Yusei said, making Luna sigh.

"You love everyone's chocolate chip pancakes." Luna told him, making Akiza laugh.

"That's not true, I just love everyone's fried chicken." Yusei replied, plainly.

"Anyway, off the subject of food, I can't believe summer is almost over," Leo mentioned, sighing.

"He's never really the school type, even though he has decent grades." Luna told Yusei, quietly, "But yeah, I'm kind of bummed too that summer's coming to an end."

"Well, with every ending is a new beginning, so it's not all gonna be sad and gloomy." Carly responded, looking out at the sunset, "So since it's getting late, I want to get another Jack butt kicking in before we all leave."

"Is that a challenge?" Jack questioned, getting up from his spot.

"Jack honey, what's the point of challenging you when I already beat you twice?" Carly asked, grabbing her surf board.

"Ouch, burn." Leo commented, making Jack glare at him.

*****************************************

As the sun began to set, everyone else besides Akiza and Yusei spent a little more time together while the others were packing the car up.

"Come on, just walk in the ocean." Yusei said, waiting while the oceans currents rocked against his back.

"I'm scared! There's sharks in there." Akiza whined, feeling scared out of her mind.

"If there's a shark, I'll protect you from it." Yusei told her, grabbing her hands gently.

"Okay." Akiza mumbled, stepping a few feet in the water, _OMG! There's gonna be freaking sharks trying to eat us! Waah!_

"See, that wasn't so bad." Yusei muttered, as he splashed water in her face, "I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

"Oh, well, I can't help but do this." Akiza replied, pushing him in the water.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot!" Yusei yelled, as she tried to run away from him. He gently tackled her onto the soft sand.

"Stop it! You're tickling me!" Akiza laughed, rolling him over on the sand.

For a moment, the two didn't say anything. They just took in each other's prescence. She stared into his gorgeous blue eyes that matched the ocean behind them. He stared into her light brown eyes. At that very moment, they kissed each other. All he did was just hold her by her bare waist and kissed her.

"Okay, really, do they absolutely have to make out on the beach? Really?" Luna questioned, shaking her head.

"Oh, come on, Luna, it's so cute. Plus, the sunset makes it even better." Carly told her, rubbing Luna's head.

"But like I said before, it's a crime against nature if I do it, but if they do it then there's no problem." Luna said, getting into the SUV, "Hey, spit-sharers, it's time to go!"

"Luna!" Suzuki exclaimed, as they started laughing.

A few seconds later, Yusei responded to Luna's comment and carried Akiza back to the truck.

"We're not spit-sharers! We don't tongue kiss......well, we do, just not when you're around." Yusei pointed out.

"Okay, don't need to know that." Luna mumurred, shivering.

"Yeah, we don't really want to hear that." Jack added, closing the trunk.

"No, Jack, I said that specifically to bother you." Yusei told him, putting Akiza down.

"Shot gun." Akiza mumbled, running to the passenger seat.

"Let's just go home." Leo said, just as Yusei turned the ignition.

* * *

The following day, Akiza went to mail off the invites to the wedding and Suzuki went along to mail off the invites for the bachelorette party. Luna woke up about a half hour after the other two girls came back to check to see if she got any feedback in her e-mail.

"Well, the photographer got back to me early this morning on my phone, when I wasn't awake and I finalized set up." Luna told Akiza, while she flipped through T.V. channels.

"Okay. What are you two making?" Akiza asked, looking in the kitchen at Carly and Jack cooking.

"Egg rolls, sushi, and greek salad." Carly replied, wrapping a raw egg roll.

"Wow, that's an assortment of international food." Akiza giggled, going back to the T.V.

"Who knew that Jack could cook?" Suzuki asked, as she and Luna watched him.

"I can cook. So what if I burn the turkey at one Thanksgiving?" Jack inquired, blushing a little bit.

"Trust me, you wouldn't have want to have been there. The turkey nearly crumbled to pieces." Suzuki told Luna, as the two girls giggled.

"Well, he's actually doing a pretty decent job right now making the egg rolls." Carly mentioned, making the two girls look at her as if she weren't serious.

"Huh?" Luna and Suzuki mumbled, raising their eyebrows.

"Yeah. I mean, I know I had my doubts too but he proved me wrong." Carly admitted, going back to rolling egg rolls.

"Wow, that must be a miracle." Suzuki mumbled, taking one of the done egg rolls, "Mmm, tasty."

"That sounds so wrong." Luna laughed, almost making Suzuki spit pieces of her egg roll out.

"How does that sound wrong?" Jack asked, as Carly got up from her chair.

"It has to do with giving ehemmm." Carly whispered, making Jack start freaking out.

"Awww, you sick little perverts....awww that's disgusting!" Jack shouted, feeling like he was going to throw up, "I can't even look at these egg rolls anymore. You two just ruined lunch for me!"

"Jack, baby, it's not that serious." Carly said, trying to calm him down, "You can still eat the salad."

"Yeah, Jack, you can have some tossed salad!" Yusei laughed, joining in on the joke fest with Luna and Suzuki.

"I hate you all!" Jack shouted, dramatically, kissing Carly on the cheek, "Except you, I love you."

"Love you too." Carly replied, as he ran up the stairs, "You guys should be a little more nicer to him."

"Oh, he'll be fine. We cracked dirty jokes about him back in the Satellite." Yusei told him, sitting next to his fiance on the couch, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just thinking about us. It's amazing to me to remember how far we've come and what we've been through together." Akiza smiled, fidgeting with her fingernails.

"I know, it feels like just yesterday we met at the Fortune Cup." Yusei agreed, as she lied her head on his chest.

"I remember I used to be so mean back then. I mean, yeah I'm still have a little bit of mean left in me, but then it was so extreme." Akiza said, trying to avoid further into her past.

"Right now, we need to focus on the future, like getting a degree, getting a job, buying a house. All the other essentials will come in time." Yusei explained, holding her.

"About the future, I really want to have a baby." Akiza responded, causing Yusei and everyone else to become silent. After a couple moments of silence, Akiza responded to his silence, "It's okay, if you don't want children, it was just a thought."

"Oh no, it's not that, I just thought that you didn't want children. That's why I never brought it up." Yusei muttered, reassuring her.

"Well, I do, really bad. I want to be a mom." Akiza told him, cupping his cheek.

"Awww, that's so cute." Suzuki commented, smiling, "Guys, lunch is ready."

"YAY! LUNCH!" Leo shouted, running in from the pool.

"Is there ever a time where your bro doesn't get excited over food?" Dexter asked, hugging Luna.

"No, he loves food just as much as I love you." Luna told him, kissing him.

"Hey! Hey! No kissing before a meal!" Yusei yelled, narrowing his eyes at Dexter.

"Okay, really, _why_ do you have to ruin my moment?" Luna asked, still holding Dexter.

"Yeah, why do you ruin her moments? We have ours all the time." Akiza added, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Because we're grown and she's fifteen." Yusei answered, stubbornly.

"Okay, but we're still young and we kiss all the time." Akiza said, as she got up from the couch.

"Well, when she turns.....thirty she can start kissing." Yusei replied, nodding his head.

"Thirty!? Ummm, how about we leave it at now since I'm already doing it." Luna added, sitting down next to Dexter.

"We'll have this discussion later, right now, I'm hungry." Yusei responded, ending the conversation.

* * *

Later on that evening, Akiza and Yusei were relaxing in the living room watching Wedding Crashers, until Akiza heard the doorbell.

"I got it." Akiza said, fluttering to the door. At first when she looked through the peep hole, it was someone blonde girl, but she didn't see her face. Once she opened the door, all Yusei heard was screaming.

"Akiza what's....wrong?" Yusei asked, watching Akiza hug the woman at the door.

"Oh my God, Sammie, I missed you." Akiza chirped, letting go of the blonde. She stood the same height as Akiza, curly blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and the same exact figure.

"I missed you too." The blonde replied, smiling.

"Oh, Yusei, this is my cousin, Sam. Sam, this is my fiance, Yusei Fudo." Akiza introduced, closing the door behind her.

"Wow, 'Kiza, I can see why you married him, he's hot." Sam said, shaking Yusei's hand.

"Thanks, I think." Yusei replied, shaking in return.

"Hey, Akiza....oh, who's your friend?" Luna asked, as she and Dexter came downstairs.

"This is my cousin Sam. Sam, this is Luna and her boyfriend, Dexter." Akiza added, as Sam waved.

"Nice to meet you." Luna said, politely.

"Same here." Dexter added, lacing his fingers with Luna's.

"Whoa, who's the hot honey?" Leo asked, as Suzuki hit him in the arm, "Sorry."

"Yeah, who is she?" Carly questioned, as she and Jack came from upstairs.

"Again, Sam, this is Luna's twin brother, Leo and his girlfriend, Suzuki. This is Suzuki's cousin, Jack Atlas, and his girlfriend, Carly." Akiza introduced, happily, "Guys, this is my cousin, Sam."

"Nice to meet you all. " Sam repeated, waving again, "My baby sister is a huge Jack Atlas fan. She has the shirts, the posters, and recently she decorated her room with a Jack Atlas theme."

"Nice to know I still have fans left." Jack said, glaring at Yusei.

"It's not my fault. I'm just better than you." Yusei told him, shrugging.

"Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you." Carly said, still holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Well, we're going to get back to what we were doing. I was just about to ask, Yusei, could you drop Dexter and I off at the movies?" Luna asked, sweetly.

"When hell freezes over, yeah." Yusei grinned, making Akiza glare at him, "Fine. Come on."

"Have fun." Suzuki told Luna, waving good-bye.

****************************************************

Thirty minutes later, Akiza and Sam spent their time hanging out and talking with each other, and just doing things that normal girls would.

"So how did you and Yusei meet?" Sam asked, while the two of them painted their toes.

"Well, it started two years ago, you know when I was in the Fortune Cup, that's when I first saw him. After that, I eventually learned that this dude I used to be with only wanted to use me for my powers, so I eventually left him. That's when we started dating. He lived with Luna and the others after the Fortune Cup, so they took me in. To make a long story short, we got to know each other and then we confessed our feelings and ever since we've been dating." Akiza explained, not wanting to get into a long story.

"Well, even from that little blurb, it sounds romantic." Sam told her, putting the cap back on her lime green nail polish, "I've never seen you so happy before."

"It's Yusei. He just makes me feel so special. He never thought of me as a freak like everyone else did. He made me feel like a normal human being and he loves me for who I am." Akiza replied, smiling, "I just love him so much."

"I know you do, I can tell by the way you look at him." Sam said, chewing on a piece of pizza.

"It's getting late, you should stay the night. I'm sure Luna wouldn't mind." Akiza mentioned, noticing the time on the clock.

Not that they noticed, but Yusei was in the foyer of the beach house listening to the two girls' conversation.

_I'll always love you, Akiza, _Yusei thought, sneaking upstairs quietly.

* * *

After Sam had departed from the house, Akiza decided to take a trip out to the mall. Once she got out to the black SUV, she found a rose underneath the left windshiled wiper. There was also a little note wrapped around the stem.

_Let's have dinner tonight. Just the two of us._

_Yusei_

_Okay, now I have a real reason to go to the mall! _Akiza thought, hurriedly pulling out of the driveway. While she was driving, she thought more about the wedding that was in less than 3 months. She knew there was a lot to do in the next two months. The first thing on the agenda, come August was getting her dress, which is the most important piece of the wedding, and to decide on food, which she feared because Jack was a food addict and might have a field day.

_I just can't wait until we're married,_ Akiza thought, pulling into the parking lot of the mall.

"H....how did we get to the mall?" A feminine voice asked, shocking Akiza.

"OH MY GOD! Luna, what are you doing in here!?" Akiza questioned, nearly having a heart attack.

"Well, on the ride back from the movies, Dexter and I were so tired that we might have fallen asleep in here." Luna grumbled, yawning.

"It looks like Yusei locked us in here." Dexter mumbled, sitting up.

"We'll talk about this later, but for right now, I'm going shopping." Akiza told them, turning the car off.

"Can we come with you?" Luna asked, excitedly.

"Sure, since I can't leave you two alone." Akiza replied, as they all walked into the mall together.

"Ooh, I have my credit card, yay!" Luna chirped, zipping her purse up, "Wait, what are you going shopping for?"

"That's none of your business." Akiza responded, winking at Luna. Luna knew that she did that whenever a guy was around. In this case, it was Dexter.

"Oh, Dexter, honey, could you leave Akiza and I alone for a bit? She wants to talk to me." Luna told him, sweetly.

"Sure. I'll be in American Eagle." Dexter said, as they pecked each others lips before separating.

"You know if Yusei were here, he'd kill Dexter by now." Akiza added, smiling.

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Anyhow, what are you shopping for?" Luna questioned, grinning at Akiza.

"Yusei's taking me out later." Akiza muttered, trying not to act super girly and excited.

"Aww, how super cute. Now he doesn't have to bother Dexter and I tonight. He's making me dinner." Luna told her, smiling.

"Well, I'm going to Forever 21 to find some dresses." Akiza said, walking in the small boutique.

"You know you want more than one dress. Everyone has that temptation when they walk in this store." Luna responded, spotting the accessories.

While Akiza was looking through the rack with the dresses, she thought more about where exactly Yusei was taking her. There was no place particular that he mentioned on the little note, it just said that they were having dinner. Not realizing what she was doing, Akiza realized that she picked up about ten dresses.

"I thought I hit the motherload. How many did you find?" Luna asked, looking at Akiza's hands full of dresses.

"Ten. You?" Akiza questioned, looking down.

"Oh, I found fifteen, but who's counting? Ooh, more jewelry." Luna chirped, rushing to the other side of the store.

_She sure knows how to shop,_ Akiza thought looking at the other clothes on the racks and tables. She came across these tank tops that said 'I love my boyfriend'. Thinking that she might as well get them while she was staring at them, she picked up every color they were in.

"Oh, you're done?" Luna asked, seeming to have already payed at the register.

"Yup. Where's Dexter?" Akiza questioned, handing the woman her credit card.

"Oh, he's coming. He just texted me." Luna said, as Akiza grabbed her bags.

"Let's go." Akiza mumbled, as they walked out the store.

***************************************

After the short shopping trip, Luna and Dexter spent the afternoon cuddling on the couch and watching a movie. As Yusei came out the kitchen, he smacked Dexter upside his head.

"Separate." Yusei muttered, going upstairs. Ignoring his comment, Luna cuddled closer to Dexter once he was long gone.

"Hey, umm, I wanted to talk to you." Luna said, turning the T.V. off, "I just wanted to talk to you about the last year and a half. You know, I'm really shocked at how it's been almost two years since we've been together and I really want you to know that I love you so much. You're like all I could ever ask for."

Dexter looked touch at Luna's confession, before he took her hands and said, "I love you too, Luna. You mean the world to me and I don't think there's any other girl in the world who's as good as you are."

For a few moments, they started making out peacefully, enjoying each others love. A few seconds later, Yusei came downstairs.

"Why is it that I always walk in on you two making out?" Yusei questioned, passing by.

"Why is you're always interrupting?" Luna asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, to make sure he's not always chomping on your face." Yusei replied, glaring at Dexter, "I'm still watching you, boy."

"Don't worry about him." Luna told Dexter, continuing to make out with him once her overprotective friend was long gone.

* * *

Later on that evening, Akiza spent the last two hours getting ready to go out with Yusei. She decided to wear this black and grey dandelion splattered dress that she recently bought. Her was in neat spiral curls and she decided not to wear much makeup.

"Wow, you look spicy." Carly commented, smiling.

"Yusei's taking me out. Are you sure I look okay?" Akiza asked, feeling nervous.

"You look great." Carly told her, shutting the door to her and Jack's room.

_I hope you are right,_ Akiza thought, trying to calm herself down.

"Hey.....whoa! I mean, wow.....," Yusei stammered, appearing in the doorway of their room. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and ripped up jeans.

_OH MY GOD, I HAVE THE HOTTEST FIANCE EVER!_ Akiza thought, blushing.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked." Yusei told her, sighing, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Akiza muttered, as they walked downstairs together.

"Have fun!" Suzuki yelled, as the couple headed into the foyer.

"We love you, Akiza." Luna added, waving.

"Go for the gold." Jack said, right before him and Leo burst into laughter, "I'm sorry, he paid me to say that, I couldn't resist."

"And you wonder why no one likes you." Akiza muttered, as she and Yusei left. After he shut the door, Akiza realized they were walking away from the two SUV's parked in front of the double garage.

"Where are we going?" Akiza asked, curiously.

"It's a surpise." Yusei replied, as they continued to walk.

"Come on, I really wanna know...please?" Akiza questioned, sounding like a little kid.

"No, it's a surprise, now close your eyes." Yusei told her, guiding her to their destination.

_I'm so nervous,_ Akiza thought, anxiously biting her lip.

"Okay, you can open them." Yusei whispered, as Akiza slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was a rose garden filled with red, white, and pink roses. Right in the center was a cream colored fleece blanket with a picnic basket and bottle of wine sitting on it. On the other side were folded blankets.

"Holy....crap....," Akiza muttered, sitting on the blanket.

"Cheers." Yusei said, pouring her a glass of red wine. As they gently clicked their glasses together, Akiza took a sip of her wine.

"To this day, all the memories we've had together amazes me. It's been only four years since we first met." Akiza said, smiling.

"I think it was the best time of my life. I mean, I got out the Satellite and the Daedalus Bridge was finally connected." Yusei replied, thinking back to his best memories.

"Do you remember when we met? How mean I was?" Akiza asked, opening the small package of cubed cheese.

"Yeah, but I knew it wasn't your fault. It was that.....sorry excuse for a man....that bastard." Yusei responded, as Akiza took his wine glass from him.

"Calm down, I don't want to have to take you to the emergency room." Akiza murmurred, setting his glass aside, "Anyway, I wanted to say I was sorry. I never meant to hurt you because of my own issues."

"It's fine, really. Like I said, I knew that deep down you weren't really like that." Yusei insisted, not really wanting her to apologize.

"Well, there is something I've always wanted to know.....what was it about me that you found attractive?" Akiza asked, trying not to laugh.

"I don't want you to take offense to this but, it was your vulnerability. It made me see you for who you really are, and not what Divine was trying to make you become," Yusei explained, noticing that they were lying down, "What was it about _me_ that _you_ found attractive?"

"Well, it was really how you accepted me and liked me the way I am, and that you weren't afraid of my powers. It meant a lot to me.....plus, under all my rage, I thought you were hot." Akiza admitted, blushing about the last part.

"You that back then I was hot?" Yusei laughed, not believing the last part.

"No, really, it's true." Akiza giggled, still blushing. After staring into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, they started kissing each other. To Akiza, this felt different from all the other kisses they've had.

"Akiza . . . ." whispered Yusei, breathing heavily as he kissed her neck. She started tearing off Yusei's shirt, looking yet again at his well toned, muscular abs.

"Yusei.......," Akiza breathed, letting him kiss her around her neck and shoulders. Sliding his hands underneath her dress, he caressed her thighs and waist and eventually slid her out of her dress. She undid his belt, using her foot to push the down until he had nothing on. He slowly undid her bra, tossing it aside along with her underwear. After spreading her legs, he pushed into her, causing her to gasp loudly. She could feel her walls closing in on him just before he started thrusting back and forth

"Ah....God . . . . Yusei . . . . Yusei . . . .please....," Akiza groaned, gripping the grass that surrounded, while he gently held her arms down. She could hear him grunting and moaning as he quickened the pace and pushed deeper into her.

"Akiza.........oh my God......," Yusei muttered, huskily.

"God....Yusei....please....don't.....stop...........please..," Akiza moaned, feeling him approaching quickly. After a few moments of thrusting faster, Yusei came as did she.

"That was.....," Yusei drifted, covering themselves with one of the blankets.

"Exciting?" Akiza questioned, trying to catch her breath.

"I guess you could say that." Yusei muttered, smiling down at his fiance.

"Love you babe." Akiza said, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too." Yusei replied, as he gave her an eskimo kiss.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty effing long! Well, only two more chapters to go until the end. Next time: It's the end of August and the gang is heading back home to Neo Domino City. Unfortunately, Akiza and Yusei have to start slowly planning the wedding which is two months away. Will everything go well? R&R plz!!!**

**~Cherriez**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, this is the second to last chapter (technically its third to last since there's an epilogue) and I know you guys might be a little sad.....I am too. This actually the first story I really enjoyed writing and the very first that I got almost 100 reviews. Don't worry, I've already decided that I am going to do a sequel to this story. You can check out my profile for more info on that. Anyway, on with the story.**

**FullMetalBec**

**RockyX123**

**Ookami Bakura**

**othchick11**

**TeamSatisfactionFangirl**

**Blue Hurricane**

**StardustDragon**

**EmiFL4N**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

With it being nearly the end of August, the gang had to pack up and head home to Neo Domino City. Akiza, Yusei, and Carly left early for college registration, leaving Jack with the four teenagers back at the beach house. He didn't mind, since he was planning on continuing pro turbo dueling.

"Well, I'm finally done packing." Luna sighed, slouching onto the couch.

"I don't know how when you have three suitcases." Leo commented, still folding his clothes.

"Didn't you only have two when we came here?" Jack asked, zipping a pocket on his suitcase.

"Yeah, but I bought another one for all the clothes I bought when I was here. I can't just leave all Betty Johnson stuff here." Luna explained, as Jack and Leo shared the same look.

"I'm so happy my girlfriend isn't that girly." Jack muttered, hearing his iPhone vibrating, "Hello?"

_"Hi, what are you doing?"_ Carly asked, through Jack's speakerphone.

"Still packing." Jack replied, folding his clothes any which way, "I hate not having a maid."

_"Well, it's teaching you that you have to do things on your own."_ Carly told him, sweetly.

"Let me see this." Suzuki muttered, snatching her cousin's phone from him, "Sup, Carly?"

_"Not much, cleaning Jack's mess from when we left."_ Carly responded, sounding a little irritated.

"Yeah, that's like him, he never was the type to do anything himself." Suzuki said, as Carly giggled.

"Anyway, I'm still mad the three of you left me with these crazy children." Jack added, taking his phone out of Suzuki's grip.

"They're not that bad." Carly assured him, trying to calm him down, "Oh, I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you." Jack muttered, hanging up.

"Finally, I'm done." Leo groaned, lying across the carpet.

"I'll call in food." Luna said, taking out her phone.

"So, are you going back to dueling?" Suzuki asked, lying her head on Jack's lap.

"Yeah. It sucks that I can't take you with me when I go on tour." Jack replied, a bit sad at the fact. He promised that he'd spend more time with her, but since she was going back to school, it was a little hard to spend time with her when he was constantly dueling.

"It's okay. We can spend time during the holidays. Plus, I'm excited to be a sophomore." Suzuki told him, happily.

"Ugggh, I don't wanna go back to school." Leo complained, rolling his eyes, "I'm just happy we don't have to be home-schooled anymore, like we used to when we were in middle school."

"I know, I used to hate that so much. I'm excited to be with my friends and not at home with you." Luna added, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, I'm not that bad as an older brother." Leo responded, gapping at his little sister.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. We have to be at the airport at nine thirty." Luna sighed, going upstairs.

"Me too." Dexter said, as he and Suzuki followed Luna up the stairs. That left Leo and Jack alone, which for Leo was a bad thing.

"So, since we're alone, now's a good time to chat." Jack smirked, as Leo was shaking his head no.

"Guys, help!" Leo screamed, before Jack covered his mouth.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you or do anything disgusting. I wanted to talk to you about Suzuki." Jack told him, shocking Leo.

"How do I know that? You could be plotting to kill me in my sleep." Leo pointed out, grimacing Jack.

"Listen. I'm only doing what I do to protect Suzuki, and I think you can handle the reason why," Jack explained, crossing his arms.

"Well, what happened?" Leo asked, waiting for Jack's answer.

"When Suzuki was about four months old, her father walked out on she and her mother because her mother didn't have a boy. For a while, they could barely survive because her mother never graduated from high school, since she got pregnant when she was eighteen," Jack explained, as his expression changed.

"Anyway, after about three years of living in a shelter, our grandmother helped get Suzuki's mother to take the exam so she could get her diploma and get into college. Eventually, she got a good job and moved back to the Tops. After another four years, Suzuki had always wondered why she didn't have a father like the other kids in her school. It was only a matter of time before she figured out why her dad left. So when her father came to visit her when she was nine, she told him she never wanted to see him again. Since I got to the city four years ago, I promised her mother that I would always protect Suzuki from getting hurt again." Jack continued, sighing from sadness.

"So is that why you're hesistant to let another male in her life? Because you're afraid to see her get hurt again?" Leo asked, finally understanding why Jack was the way he was with Suzuki. To Leo, it was heartbreaking to hear how such a kind person like Suzuki could bottle up all those feelings and still put on a smile at the end of the day.

"That's exactly why, but now that I think about it, I don't think you'll hurt her," Jack replied, for once sounding kind to Leo, "But if you _ever_ hurt her, I'll kill you and make sure no one looks for you. I have people that will make sure the government have no records of your existence. Got that?"

"Yes." Leo squealed, shivering as Jack let go of his collar.

"Good night." Jack told him, going to bed.

_After what you just told me, I don't think good night is an option for me, _Leo thought, curling up in a ball.

***

After a four or five hour flight from Huntington Beach, Luna and the others finally arrived back at home. As Luna got to the front door of the penthouse, she took her keys out of her purse and opened the door.

"We're home." Luna said, loudly as everyone walked in with their suitcases.

"Hey, how was the flight?" Akiza asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"It was painfully long." Suzuki mumbled, quietly, "I'll be back. I gotta go home and tell my mom I'm back."

"Okay." Luna muttered, as she and Leo went upstairs to set their suitcases aside.

"What's wrong with them?" Yusei asked, coming from the backyard.

"They just got back." Akiza replied, pecking his cheek, "I don't know, but for some reason I'm tired."

"I know, from registration yesterday?" Yusei questioned, as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah. The lines were so long." Akiza said, leaning her head on his chest, "And I'm hungry. Let's go to Cold Stones."

"Okay. Guys we're going to Cold Stones!" Yusei shouted, grabbing his wallet.

"Wait. Can we go too?" Luna asked, sounding a little tired.

"Are you sure, Lulu? You look like you're gonna fall asleep." Akiza mentioned, as Luna yawned.

"No really, I'm hungry. Leo's coming." Luna responded, stretching her arms.

"We can go now." Leo said, as he shut the door behind them.

* * *

The following day, Akiza woke up to get ready to meet with the caterer for the wedding. Though it was only August, there was less than two months to get everything in order. So far, Luna documented all the appointments and days that set up was coming and when her friends were coming to help as well.

While Akiza was taking a shower, she thought about what was to come in the next few months. She would be going back to school soon, so that she and Yusei could move out of Luna and Leo's place. She had been used to it for the past four years and it would be weird for a little bit, but she knew she would get used to where that place would be.

Meanwhile, Carly and Jack came over to visit, but Carly was busying explaining to him why he couldn't go to the meeting with the caterer.

"Jack, it's not your wedding, it's Yusei and Akiza's." Carly said, rolling her eyes.

"Aww, come on. I'm so hungry and there's no places in town that have fried chicken delivery." Jack whined, sounding like a young version of himself, "Plus, why does Luna get to go?"

"It's because I'm in charge of everything." Luna replied, waiting for Akiza and Yusei.

"I can make you some fried chicken. Now, shush." Carly muttered, watching T.V.

"What's wrong? Is Jack whining about not stuffing his mouth for five minutes?" Yusei asked, mocking his best friend.

"Shut up, Yusei!" Jack shouted, balling his fist.

"Make me." Yusei replied, plainly.

"Here, I'll make you right now." Jack said, as they started fighting.

"Guys, stop!" Carly exclaimed, as the two men were rolling on the carpet.

"Don't worry, this usually ends bad anyway." Luna told her, as Yusei elbow dropped Jack in the stomach. While they were fighting, Akiza came downstairs feeling excited about something.

"Hey, guys, I got a......what's going on?" Akiza asked, looking down at her fiance and Jack fighting.

"They're being guys." Luna replied, plainly.

"Well.....looks like I win again," Yusei muttered, getting up from the ground, "You were saying something?"

"Oh yeah....Mama and Papa got me a new car!" Akiza chirped, happily.

"What's wrong with my Duel Runner?" Yusei joked, smiling, "Anyway, that's great."

"Yeah and I thought that I'd take it out for a drive since we're seeing the caterer today." Akiza said, grabbing her purse, "Let's go."

"See you guys in a bit." Carly replied, as the three left.

"Bring me back some food!" Jack yelled, pulling himself together.

As the trio got to the parking lot, Akiza spotted her new car. It wasn't hard to miss, since there was a huge bow on the top of it. From what she could see, it was a navy blue exterior and a beige interior.

"Wow. Your dad has taste." Luna commented, opening the back door.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." Akiza responded, taking the huge bow off the top of her new car.

"What do you know about cars?" Yusei asked, sitting in the passenger seat.

"I happen to be getting one soon. I'm taking the test to get my license before school starts." Luna told him, putting her sunglasses on.

"That's great." Akiza muttered, pulling the car out of the parking lot, "So, how's things with Dexter?"

"It's great. He's really something, you know?" Luna said, while texting.

"No, we don't know apparently." Yusei murmurred, rolling his eyes. He hated when Akiza would have talks with Luna about boys right in front of him.

"Oh yeah, is it okay if I got to the movies with Dexter later?" Luna asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Akiza said, smiling.

"No." Yusei replied, at the same time Akiza said yes. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Why can't she go?" Akiza asked, stopping at a red light.

"Because she doesn't spend enough time with us. Plus, I found something we could all do." Yusei lied, looking out the window. Before they could respond, he saw an ad for the Neo Domino City fair that was that evening.

"What did you find for us to do?" Luna asked, crossing her arms.

"We can all go to the town fair. Tonight." Yusei told her, smirking.

"Oh, those are always fun. I used to go to them all the time when I was little." Akiza responded, looking for the address to the caterer.

"It's up ahead." Luna said, putting her phone back in her purse.

"Good, I didn't eat before we left and I'm starving." Yusei mumbled, getting out the car, "Aww, it's another rich people place."

"What is with you not liking high class places?" Luna asked, not understanding.

"He has a phobia of being judged by rich people. He doesn't like to talk about it." Akiza whispered, covering his ears.

"I still heard what you said." Yusei replied, pinching her cheek.

While the three of them walked into the place, Yusei was starting to become nervous. There was another couple there, just getting ready to leave, but it didn't help.

"Yusei, honey, are you okay?" Akiza asked, noticing how tense he was.

"I'm fine." Yusei lied, trying to calm down.

"Hi, you must be Ms. Izinski. I'm Claire, nice to meet you." The woman said, shaking Akiza's hand.

"Thank you." Akiza replied, smiling.

"Follow me." Claire said, while Akiza grabbed Yusei's hand, "We'll start with wine tasting."

Yusei and Luna both looked at Akiza with the same look. "What?" Akiza asked, not getting why they were staring at her.

"We see what alcohol does to you, and it's not pretty." Luna whispered, patting her back.

"For once, I agree with her." Yusei pointed out, shaking his head, "The last time you had alcohol, you almost gave Leo a lap dance."

"_What?!_" Akiza asked, sternly.

"Yeah, that's what he said when he found out." Luna told her, feeling her phone vibrate, "I gotta take this call."

While Yusei was tasting the wine, Luna was discussing with Mitchell and Tabias what songs they were going to perform at the wedding.

"Well, I was thinking we could perform one of our songs, two of mine I've been working on, and then one with me and Akiza. Then we play other classical music for like the older people dancing. What do you two think?" Luna asked, waiting for their ideas.

"_Well, we do prefer to rock out, but since it's Akiza's wedding, we'll do what she wants._" Tabias replied.

"_Why do we have to wear purple to the wedding again?_" Mitchell asked, sounding oblivious.

"_Because that's the theme of the wedding, Mitch._" Tabias replied, sighing, "_Anyway, we'll get it done. I'll send you the lead guitar part later on. Mitch's got most of the bass parts and yours truly has all the drum parts finished._"

"That's great. See you guys soon, love ya." Luna said, smiling.

"_Love you too._" Mitch and Tabias responded, hanging up. After a while of texting and confirming appointments, Akiza and Yusei were done with the whole food business.

"So, everything's good?" Luna questioned, happily.

"Yup. No intoxicated Akiza means there'll be a happy day." Yusei replied, as Akiza nudged him in the ribs.

"Anyway, I got to choose the wedding cake. I can't wait to see it." Akiza added, while they walked back to the car.

"I can't wait till we're married." Yusei mumbled, kissing her.

"Okay, let's get to the car." Luna said, power walking to the car, so that she could avoid the couple's make out session.

***

The following evening, everyone was getting ready to go to the town fair. Like always, the guys were always stuck waiting for the girls to get ready.

"Oh my God, it's freaking fair! What's there to get dressed up for?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes.

"I wish that girls could be a little more like dudes. Throw on an outfit and hit the road." Leo added, staring up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, the girls were upstairs getting ready. Suzuki was lying across Luna's bed listening to her iTouch.

"We should hurry up. The guys might be getting testy." Suzuki said, straightening out her blue leopard print skinny jeans.

"Yeah yeah, I'm gonna get testy if I don't finish my makeup." Luna muttered, putting on her peach lip gloss, "Okay, I'm done."

Once the two friends got in the hallway, they noticed Akiza and Carly were waiting. Luna noticed that Akiza was wearing a heather grey beret, a dark grey and black dressy tank top, faded black super skinny jeans, and black chucks.

"Wow, nice outfit. I love your bracelets too." Suzuki commented, as they all walked downstairs.

"Thanks." Akiza replied, smiling.

"Finally, you're done." Jack complained, getting a look from Carly, "And you look great."

"Yeah." Carly muttered, sighing.

"Let's go have fun at the fair." Suzuki added, while Luna made sure the door was locked.

***

After a fifteen minute drive, the gang arrived at the fair. Line any other fair, there was ferris wheel, rollercoasters, food courts, go karts, bumper cars, etc.

"Well, see you guys whenever." Luna said, as she and Dexter left. Once everyone was separated, it left Akiza and Yusei alone.

"Oh, there's a photobooth." Akiza said, dragging Yusei to the photobooth. After putting in a quarter, Akiza and Yusei started taking pictures that were goofy and some that were cute. After they were done, the little strip of pictures came out the despencer.

"Wow, what nerds we must be." Yusei muttered, making Akiza giggle.

"You're weird." Akiza laughed, as they found something else to do.

On the other side of the fair, Luna and Dexter were on the ferris wheel. They wanted to be alone and away from all the noise, so the ferris wheel was perfect.

"Look at the view, Dex. It's so gorgeous." Luna pointed out, looking at the lights that reflected on the water.

"I think you look better." Dexter replied, leaning into kiss her. Just before their lips met, Luna and Dexter heard the car above them shaking back and forth. Luna was giggling a little bit.

"Dex.....I think the people in the car above us are doing it...," Luna laughed, while Dexter started laughing with her.

"Wow, only someone stupid would do that." Dexter said, after he was done laughing. Once the ferris wheel went all the way around, Luna and Dexter walked around for a little whilte, until they found Suzuki and Leo at the food court.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Leo asked, waving Luna and Dexter to their table.

"Not much." Luna replied, as she and Dexter sat across from the other couple.

"Oh, here you guys are. We thought you'd be on some rollercoasters by now." Akiza said, sitting down with Yusei.

"We did before we came here, but Leo was about to puke." Suzuki told her, patting Leo's back as he sipped his bottle of water.

"Hey guys." Carly greeted, holding Jack's hand.

"Oh yeah. Dex and I were on the ferris wheel and we heard this car ahead of us rocking back and forth." Luna laughed, while Carly and Jack shared the same look in the background.

"Well, whomever was on the ride must be really dumb." Jack mutttered, trying not to give them away.

"Yeah, I mean, who would do it on a ferris wheel?" Carly asked, making their situation seem ridiculous.

"Well, we're not really hungry so we'll see you guys later." Akiza said, as she and Yusei walked away holding hands.

"Yeah, us too. Catch you later." Carly muttered, as she and Jack went into the line with the go karts.

While they were away from everyone else, Akiza and Yusei went on the Tunnel of Love, after Akiza convinced Yusei to get on.

"The wedding is right around the corner." Akiza said, cuddling with Yusei.

"I know. I'm looking forward to it." Yusei muttered, nonchalantly. To Akiza it came off as something was wrong with him.

"Are you getting cold feet, Yusei?" Akiza asked, softly.

"Well.....I admit, I am a little but loving you is enough to help me calm down." Yusei muttered, bashfully.

"That's really sweet of you." Akiza smiled, as their lips met. For her, it was the perfect moment. Kissing under the tunnel of love with all the bright pink lights and hearts everywhere.

"Is it really just a coincidence that we're under the tunnel of love kissing?" Yusei asked, quietly.

"No, it was probably bound to happen." Akiza replied, hugging him.

***

After a little bit of having alone time, Carly and Jack took a stroll along the perimeter of the park. Carly had been laughing at Jack because there was a little girl who hit him in the bumper cars.

"I'm sorry, but it was so funny how the little girl told her mom how she bumped your car." Carly giggled, as Jack rolled his eyes in silence.

"Stay here. I gotta go back to the car." Jack said, walking back to the nearby parking lot. As he approached the SUV, he spotted something that made him want to crazy on the whole world. Suzuki and Leo were on the hood of the car making out.

"OOOOHHHHH MY GOOOOODDDDDD!" Jack screamed, as Suzuki jumped off of Leo, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"I....didn't.....I....I..," Leo stammered, blushing.

"I leave for 30 minutes. I wait in line for 2 hours just to go on bumper cars, and now I catch you chomping on my cousins face!" Jack yelled, fixing his black hoodie.

"I kissed him first!" Suzuki exclaimed, as Jack gasped.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Leo said, slipping away from the scene between the two cousins.

"Come back soon." Suzuki muttered, sweetly.

"Don't come back, or I'll kill you!" Jack yelled, throwing a rock at his head.

"Ow!" Leo mumbled, walking away.

"Yeah!" Jack shouted, laughing at him, "Explain to me why you were kissing him like you were bobbing for apples?"

"Okay, first, that sounds so wrong. Secondly, I don't kiss like I'm bobbing for apples, I kiss like a princess." Suzuki argued, crossing her arms.

"You are grounded for......till college." Jack muttered, plainly.

"For till college?" Suzuki asked, gasping.

"For till college!" Jack yelled, as Carly caught up with him.

"What's going on here?" Carly questioned, looking at Jack.

"Jack is overreacting because Leo and I were kissing." Suzuki said, rolling her eyes.

"You should have seen them! It was so disgusting." Jack added, shivering.

"Jack, Suzuki and Leo are already dating, so what's the problem if they kiss? You need to let her grow up, sweetie." Carly explained, patting his cheek, "You go on and find Leo."

"Thanks." Suzuki mumbled, before prancing off.

"Come on, we need to talk." Carly said, as Jack opened the doors to the backseat. After he closed the door, she sat on his lap and cuddled her cheek on his shoulder.

"I don't like raising teenagers." Jack mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I understand it's probably hard for you to see her grow up, but there's no getting around it really. She knows you love her, but she wants her independence." Carly told him, as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Love you." He muttered, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too." Carly replied, shutting her eyes.

***

"Wow. A pro turbo duelist can't even beat his girlfriend at go karts." Luna giggled, as they got off the go karts.

"It's not the same as a Duel Runner." Yusei responded, rolling his eyes.

"Hey. You guys ready to go?" Leo asked, as they met by a slushie kiosk.

"Yeah." Akiza replied, as everyone walked back to the parking lot.

* * *

The following morning, Akiza was busy looking through about three wedding gown books. There were so many beautiful white gowns that it was hard to choose which one she liked. Before she could turn the page, she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh my God, Misty!" Akiza gasped, hugging her.

"It's so good to see you." Misty replied, smiling.

"Can I get you anything? Juice? Coffee? Tea?" Akiza asked, shutting the door.

"Oh, no thank you. Congrats on the engagement." Misty responded, sitting on the couch.

"So, what brings you by?" Akiza questioned, quietly.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something. I was talking with the agency that I work with a couple days ago. They saw a few pictures of you and they wanted me to ask you if you wanted to consider modeling." Misty explained, calmly.

"Wow, really? Me? A model?" Akiza questioned, as Yusei walked by. After hearing Akiza's comments, he did a double take and walked back into the living room to listen.

"Yeah, they think you have a unique look." Misty said, smiling.

"I'll think about it. I want to talk with Yusei about it first." Akiza told her, noticing Yusei in the kitchen, "Oh, there he is. Yusei, could you come in here?"

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Yusei asked, pretending not to know what she was going to talk about.

"Well, Misty was talking to me about possibly modeling, and I wanted to make sure you were okay with it." Akiza said, happily.

"Ummmm, I don't want to sound mean or anything, but I'm not really comfortable. I mean, modeling has some sort of exposure to the public." Yusei replied, hoping Akiza wouldn't be mad.

"Yusei, not all models are naked or in a bikini." Akiza pointed out, trying to reason with him, "I mean, I could sort something out if I do take the offer, but I didn't want to make a decision without talking with you. We're about to be a married couple, so I wanted to do the right thing."

"I'll think about it. Can you give us a couple days?" Yusei asked, turning his gaze to Misty.

"Oh, absolutely." Misty assured him, as she grabbed her purse.

"Hey, before you go, I wanted to invite you to the wedding. It's coming soon." Akiza mentioned, kindly.

"Sure, I'd love to come." Misty replied, smiling before she left. Afterwards, Yusei went to work on his Duel Runner.

"I think you should take her offer." Luna said, coming downstairs.

"I would, Luna, but I'm worried about what Yusei thinks. He's already skeptical about the whole thing." Akiza responded, sadly.

"Akiza, there's plently of models who are way ahead of you and Yusei. Plenty of them are already married and have children but they still continue with their careers." Luna pointed out, giving Akiza something to think about.

"Well, the whole reason he's doubting this is because he doesn't want me exposed." Akiza added, sighing.

"Did you explain to him that not all models are lying around showing their boobies?" Luna asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, I've never heard you use that word before, but yeah, I did. So, I don't know why he has a problem about this." Akiza answered, as she turned on the TV.

"Well, Misty gave you guys time to think. Just wait a few days." Luna suggested, going into the kitchen.

***

Later on, Yusei and Jack were in the living room watching something on MTV. Yusei was explaining to Jack how Misty came by and offered Akiza a modeling contract.

"Okay, so she got offered to model. So what?" Jack said, taking a swig of his lemonade flavored Vitamin Water.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable with it. I mean, I don't want my future wife parading around naked while some weirdo photographer puts the ad in some men's magazine for the entire world to see. I mean, I should be the only man seeing her naked." Yusei explained, sighing with depression, "Plus, I know Akiza. If I try to tell her I don't want her doing it, she'll claim that I'm trying to control her and then she'll do it anyway behind my back."

"Okay, part of what you say is understandable. All the stuff about how you're supposed to see her nude or whatever and how she might go behind your back, but not all female models are naked nor do they shoot for men's magazines." Jack pointed out, reasonably.

"Let me guess. You've modeled before?" Yusei questioned, sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I have. They wanted me to be a cover model for that Hollister store that Suzuki shops at. At first I thought it was harmless, until I saw fangirls cutting parts of my body off the bag. You don't even want to know what parts I'm talking about." Jack responded, shuddering from the painful memory.

"Your point is?" Yusei asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying, let her try it before you say you're uncomfortable with it. I have a female friend who's a model and she's never taken a naked picture in her entire career." Jack suggested, focusing his attention on the T.V.

"Okay, fine." Yusei sighed, going upstairs to his and Akiza's room. As he approached their doorway, he noticed she was still looking at catalogs that had wedding dresses in them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Akiza asked, happily adjusting her reading glasses.

"I just wanted to talk to you about this morning. Look, I've been doing a little bit of thinking and.....I guess if you really want to accept Misty's offer, it's cool with me. I guess you should at least try it before I say I'm uncomfortable." Yusei told her, secretly regretting his decision.

"Oh, thanks. I'll tell her tomorrow. I'm trying to find the right dress. I don't like any of them." Akiza replied, flipping through another page in a catalog.

"You'll find one eventually." Yusei smiled, leaving the doorway.

***

Saturday morning was very hectic, at least for Akiza it was. All morning, Misty was helping her find an entourage. So far, all Misty could get Akiza was a publicist. There were hardly any makeup artists that were willing to work for her, nor were there any hair stylists, wardrobe specialists, etc. There wasn't anyone who was able to be hired.

"Hey, how did it go?" Luna asked, while she and Suzuki were looking through party store magazines.

"Not well. The best Misty could get me was a publicist. Her name's Anna and she's really nice." Akiza replied, shutting the door behind her.

"She's right. Everyone I had connections with said that they haven't heard of anyone who was available. There were too many people who were still in school." Misty added, sadly, "I'm sorry, Akiza."

"It's not your fault, Misty. You've done enough just getting me a contract, and I really appreciate it." Akiza replied, trying to make her feel better.

"Thank you. I wish there was someone who you knew that could be your hair stylist, wardrobe specialist, secretary, and makeup artist." Misty said, as a lightbulb went off in Luna's head.

"Oh my God! Why didn't I think of that?" Luna questioned, more to herself.

"Think of what?" Akiza asked, plainly.

"Well, since I'm already planning the wedding, I could always be your secretary and Suzuki is really good at hair styling, she could be your hair stylist." Luna replied, smiling.

"Yeah, we could be like your little entourage." Suzuki added, excitedly.

"Hey, now that I think about it, my cousin Sam is really good with clothes and my best friend Cedric is a pro makeup artist. Oh, and my best friend Marx could help Suzuki with hair." Akiza said, happily, "I'll give them a call later."

"Oh, I have an appointment. I'll see you all soon." Misty muttered, looking at her silver platinum watch.

"Bye, Misty." Akiza responded, while Luna took her laptop out.

"I'll call your publicist and see what I can do." Luna said, looking at the card with the publicists' number. While everyone went off into their own world, Jack came from upstairs.

"Hey, guys what?" Suzuki asked, jumping into her cousin's arms.

"What?" Jack questioned, sounding a little impatient.

"I'm part of an entourage." Suzuki chirped, cheerfully.

"Oh, well that's great. Where's Carly?" Jack asked, looking around.

"I don't know. I just saw her a few minutes ago." Suzuki commented, going into the kitchen.

Aside from what Jack and his little cousin were doing, Luna was still busy trying to help sort out Akiza's schedule.

"Well, I called Anna and she said that she got you something with Hype Scene magazine Saturday, and she said that from there I could start booking things at other places." Luna said, typing away at the computer keys, "I'll get to work on other things."

"Thanks, Luna. I really appreciate it." Akiza responded, hugging her.

"No problem. Plus, I need to keep myself occupied." Luna replied, happily.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Akiza asked, noticing that Carly and Jack were headed to the front door.

"Oh, we're just going to the store. We'll be right back." Carly answered, grabbing Jack's car keys.

"I need to find something to do." Akiza muttered, sighing.

"Why don't you and Yusei go out and do something? Leo and Suzuki are going out later and Dex isn't coming by until this afternoon." Luna mentioned, not looking up from her laptop.

"Oh okay." Akiza mumbled, heading upstairs. Not paying attention, she accidently ran into Yusei.

"Be careful." Yusei said, grabbing her arm before she fell.

"Did you want to go do something?" Akiza asked, curiously.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Yusei questioned.

"Well, I always wanted to take pictures of us as boyfriend and girlfriend before we get married." Akiza suggested, smiling, "It'll be something to show our friends and family. Something to look back on."

"Okay. Let me get dressed." Yusei said, heading back to their room.

***

Once they arrived at the photography place, Akiza was looking in her compact mirror, making sure that her hair and makeup was done perfectly.

"Will you stop looking in the mirror? You look perfect." Yusei commented, taking the mirror from her.

"I was just making sure that my hair was laying right." Akiza muttered, putting her mirror back in her purse.

"Yeah, you said that five minutes ago." Yusei replied, chuckling to himself.

"I'm sorry." Akiza mumbled, blushing.

"Akiza? Hi, I'm Amy, I'll be helping you today." She said, shaking her hand, "Right this way."

Once they got to the back, Akiza looked around the set. It was a normal photography set with all the props and such on the side. Akiza was looking forward to what the background would look like. She and Yusei were both wearing green so hopefully the background would be something was matching.

"Okay, we'll start with you sitting in his lap and him resting his chin on your shoulder." The photographer said, as Akiza slid into his lap, "On three, big smiles."

While Akiza smiled for the camera, she thought about what possibilities there could be when she started modeling. She thought of starting a charity for abandoned animals or start her own animal rescue.

"Now, embrace each other." The photographer directed, snapping another picture.

"I'm actually starting to dig this." Yusei muttered, making Akiza's giggle.

"Now kiss her cheek." The photographer said, continuing to snap pictures.

After getting a few more pictures in, Yusei helped Akiza off the ground and they left. While Akiza let Yusei drive back home, she thought more about the life after the wedding. What was there to do? Well, she and Yusei would eventually be back in school......well for sure she knew Yusei would be going back to school in the fall. For herself, she wasn't sure whether or not this modeling career would last forever. She knew in that business, they took girls who are really young and once someone turns twenty-five, they're considered old. That meant for her, the modeling thing would only last three years..........technically.

"What are you thinking about?" Yusei asked, noticing the look on his fiance's face. She was pretty much used to it.

"Life after the wedding. I mean, where do we go from there?" Akiza questioned, quietly.

"We'll worry about it when we get to it. Right now, we need to focus on what's going on now." Yusei replied, trying to make her feel better.

"I know, it's just that the wedding is right around the corner and when you think about it, we don't have that much time left." Akiza pointed out, looking out the window.

"Don't worry. Luna knows what she's doing. For someone her age, I'm shocked, but she knows what she's doing." Yusei said, pulling into the parking lot.

* * *

To Yusei's displeasure, it was the day of Akiza's first photoshoot and he was having heavy anxiety. He stayed up the entire night and didn't even think of sleeping. Since he wanted to give Akiza her space, he decided he wouldn't go. That decision made his anxiety worse. He understood that giving her space would be a good idea, seeing as how she would be more nervous than he was, but the thoughts in his mind drove him up the wall.

_What's gonna happen? Is she gonna be naked? Are they gonna take advantage of her? Does she want to be exposed? OH MY FUCKING GAWD!!!!! _

"Yusei.....Yusei.....YUSEI!" Luna shouted, snapping him out of his.

"Wha...what?" Yusei muttered, lifting his head from couch pillow he was lying his head on. Luna noticed that his hair was all disheveled and that his clothes were all messed up.

"I was going to tell you that we're getting ready to leave." Luna said, looking down at his jeans, and pulled something off his belt, "Why is there a piece of bagel in your pants?"

"Oh, I stayed up all night worrying about Akiza and I got hungry." Yusei mumbled, tiredly.

"Well, when we get back home, I'll make you some chocolate chip pancakes." Luna told him, sweetly.

"Yeah, Akiza used to make those.....before she chose to be exposed!" Yusei cried, dropping his head back onto the pillow.

Luna stared at him for a minute before responding, "Yusei, we've been over this.....she won't be exposed at the photoshoot."

"Okay.....I'm okay.....but what if they ask her to take her top off?" Yusei questioned, desperately hyperventilating.

"Yusei!" Luna yelled, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, fine. She won't be exposed....but....," Yusei stammered, not being able to get his thought out.

"If you ask one more time if she'll be naked in the future, I'm going to smother you with that pillow." Luna interrupted, sounding annoyed.

"Wow. You sound more menacing than me." Jack said, coming in through the front door.

"How did you get in here?" Luna asked, curiously.

"You know how you made Suzuki a key? Yeah, she made me one. It's not like I'd hurt anybody.....well, probably Yusei but that's it." Jack explained, shrugging.

"Oh, well, that's fine....I guess." Luna muttered, while Akiza and Suzuki came downstairs.

"I called Marx and he said that Sam and Cedric will meet us there. Anna said she's already there." Suzuki said, putting her phone in her purse.

"See you in a few hours." Luna said, patting Yusei's head. Once the girls were gone, it left just Jack and a depressed Yusei in the living room.

"You look terrible." Jack commented, not being able to think of anything nice to say.

"Well, you don't look so hot yourself, jackass." Yusei replied, acidly.

"Someone's on their man period. Let me guess, you stayed up all night worrying about your soon to be wife?" Jack questioned, sitting in the loveseat.

"Yeah. It's just that I don't want her to get hurt or embarrassed by those people." Yusei muttered, shyly.

"You must really care about her to stay up and worry that much." Jack mumurred, sighing.

"I do. Just like you worry about Carly." Yusei mumbled, smirking to himself.

"Well....not as much as you do. There are men in the world, like yours truly who have to be strong for their women and don't have to justify their reasons why." Jack said, going into his whole 'I'm Jack Atlas, and I don't cry' speech.

"Okay, I get it." Yusei responded, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'll be out and about for a little bit....see ya later." Jack pointed out, leaving his best friend behind.

"Eh heh." Yusei grumbled, adjusting the pillow on the couch.

****

Meanwhile, at a studio in the city, Akiza was sitting in the styling chair, while Suzuki and Marx were curling her hair. She was thinking about how worried Yusei looked just before she left the house. He looked really terrible, which she was pretty sure Jack already said. From what she heard, he stayed up all night worrying about her.

_Poor Yusei.....I hope you're all right, Yusei, _Akiza thought, silently texting him on her phone.

"What's wrong?" Marx asked, feeling the worry come from his best friend.

"It's Yusei. He's really worried and I texted him a little while ago and he hasn't gotten back to me yet." Akiza said, sighing.

"He's probably getting some sleep. He did stay up all night." Cedric replied, giving her a logical situation.

"Maybe. But everytime something big happens, he sometimes get's really anxious and stuff and he goes nuts." Akiza told him, remembering the time when he saw the ferris wheel at the town fair.

"He'll be fine. You have to focus on your shoot." Sam responded, heading back to the room full of clothes.

"I guess you're right." Akiza mumbled, as Suzuki finished her hair.

"Sam's waiting for you in wardrobe." Suzuki whispered, as Akiza walked away.

"I hope she'll be okay." Cedric sighed, sadly.

"She will. I know she will." Luna muttered, typing away at her laptop keys.

Once she was dressed, Akiza and everyone else met on the set. If you stared at her, all you could tell was that she looked gorgeous. She had on a navy blue and ivory plaid tank top on and dark ripped up skinny jeans and black chucks. However, if you looked beyond the clothes and the makeup, she was worried sick. She kept thinking about how this ad would show up on a popular magazine that billions of people read everyday.

_Well, first impressions are everlasting,_ Akiza thought, inhaling and exhaling.

"Okay, remember. Your happy, cheerful, sexy, beautiful, all that stuff." The photographer said, calmly, "Think....who is Akiza Izinski? What makes her who she is?"

While she posed for the camera, Akiza focused on what she was there to do and realized that she was actually having fun. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Gorgeous....that's great, lift your chin a little bit." The photographer muttered, continuing to take pictures.

"See, I told you it would be fine. Look at how much fun she's having." Luna said, smiling.

"I know." Suzuki added, happily.

"And that's a wrap. You were great." The photographer concluded, as she hugged Akiza, "You were fantastic."

"Thank you." Akiza responded, noticing that someone very dear to her walked in the room, "Yusei!"

While she ran into her fiance's embrace, she could hear all the people in the background awwing them. Seeing him just made Akiza feel tons better.

"I came to come and take you out to lunch." Yusei mentioned, rubbing her back.

"Good, I'm really hungry anyway." Akiza muttered, hearing her stomach grumble.

"You know, I'm really proud of you. I'm really glad that you had fun." Yusei told her, holding her hand.

"I love you." Akiza replied, smiling.

* * *

**Yay! I'm finally done after countless hours of doing this chapter......trust me you have no flippin idea what I've went through. Anyway.....I'm still sad that this story is coming to an end soon, but like I said before there's always a sequel coming out soon. I don't know how soon but it will be here! Next time: The wedding is drawing closer and Akiza's schedule hasn't gotten better. Can she handle the stress before the wedding? Also, the bachelorette party approaches and one small thing turns the whole thing out of control. How will things go? R&R plz!!!**

**~Cherriez**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMFG!!! I have 100 reviews!!! Gosh, I'm so happy :) I really appreciate the support and feedback that you all are giving me!!! Thank you so very much.....I really appreciate all of you so much!! Also thanks for 4,000 hits!!!! It means a lot!!! Well, after this chapter there's only one left (plus the epilogue)..........don't worry, there's still the sequel that's being written now.**

**Oh yeah, I'm super sorry that I haven't been writing like I normally would. I was gone for band camp two weeks ago and when I came home our computer broke and we just got it fixed....sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Notice: There will be scenes in the beginning that will seem rushed because there's a lot in these last two chapters and I really want to fit in them in. Pretty much the parts that are important will be the longest so you have been warned.**

**othchick11**

**SlasherMJT**

**TeamSatisfactionFangirl**

**Saberdragon**

**RockyX123**

**Stardust Dragon**

**butterflybg**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It was now the middle of September and things weren't getting any easier for Akiza. There were tons of things that still needed to be accomplished before the wedding, like the dress fitting, set up, and other things of that nature. The one thing that kept Akiza from accomplishing those things was her schedule. As if school wasn't enough on her, her whole modeling schedule took up most of her freetime and she hadn't had any sleep in the last week. She was surprised that she managed to finish her homework and ace her classes at the same time.

At the moment, Akiza spent most of the last few days she had off to rest. While she lied in bed, she thought about how tiring it was to travel around Neo Domino City everyday and sign autographs. She hated to admit it, but at that moment, she understood why Jack was always cranky. Either that or he was just born with an attitude problem. Aside from that, she still managed to enjoy her days off.

_She imagined herself walking down a runway. People snapping pictures and people chatting quietly. Everything was going great, until she struck a pose. The crowd bursted into laughter. For a few moments, she didn't know what everyone was laughing at until she felt a sudden breeze._

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Akiza screamed, trying to cover herself with her torn apart dress._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She continued to scream, waking up from her two second nightmare.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Yusei asked, bursting out of their bathroom

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Akiza responded, quietly, "It seemed kind of awkward."

"Well, go back to sleep. You really need it." Yusei told her, kissing her forehead before he went back to the bathroom.

_He's always been a sweetheart,_ Akiza thought, smiling to herself.

While Akiza headed back to sleep, Luna was on her laptop e-mailing Cedric, Sam, and Marx the information for Akiza's upcoming fashion show for breast cancer awareness. While she was in her peaceful zone, Leo and Suzuki came in through the door.

"Hey, how was the movie?" Luna asked, as Suzuki threw down her purse and jacket and rushed upstairs, "What happened? Why is she mad?"

"While we were in the movie, Jack kept making a scene everytime I tried to put my arm around her or even make a move. He threw empty cups at my head and someone called security on us." Leo explained, sighing.

"Awww, that must suck." Luna said, being sympathetic to her older brother.

"I swear, after what happened I'm not speaking to him." Suzuki muttered, just before turning down the hallway.

"What's her deal?" Yusei asked, hearing Suzuki slam the door to Luna's room.

"Jack ruined her date with Leo." Luna replied, just as Jack walked in.

"What? If you really want to know, the movie was fantastic." Jack mumurred, taking his hoodie off.

"We all heard how you ruined their date." Yusei joked, seeing what his best friend would say.

"In my defense.......well I got nothing." Jack responded, turning the T.V. on.

"Why did you mess up their date?" Luna asked, going back to typing.

"I didn't ruin anything. I told him that if he tried any funny stuff that I would find empty cups and throw them at his head." Jack answered, not seeing the harm in what he did.

"How is putting his arm around her shoulders 'funny stuff'?" Luna questioned, not really seeing Jack's point.

"It's because Jack has always been overprotective." Yusei mumbled, snickering.

"Oh, let's not even get started on you, Yusei." Luna sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusei asked, shocked at her recent comment.

"You're sitting up here talking about Jack being overprotective. I mean, you nearly scared Dexter away when he came over for dinner. I was surprised he still wanted to go out with me after you chased him around our complex for an hour." Luna explained, not wanting to remember the horrid memory.

"Okay, in my defense you two were smacking lips in the hallway." Yusei replied, drinking his bottled water.

"So what? Maybe I liked kissing him in the hallway. Oh yeah, and there was the time that we were about to go to bed in Cali and you grabbed his shoulder and said something about how I could go to sleep by myself." Luna added, sipping her Coke.

"The way you said 'We're going to bed' sounded so suggestive though." Jack intervened, taking his best friend's side.

"Exactly. Thank you, Jack." Yusei added, giving Luna a look.

"Okay, what about when we were about to go to the beach? You had a fit because I was wearing a bikini." Luna muttered, sitting on the couch.

"He wasn't the only one. I was mad because Suzuki was wearing one." Jack interrupted, plainly.

"Which is funny because she's not talking to you at the moment." Luna sneered, sarcastically.

"Okay, bikini's give guys an excuse to wanna hit that. I'd know, I'm a guy." Yusei told her, making the situation sound obvious, "Plus, I don't think I have to mention that I caught you without the bikini top being on you."

"Let's not forget when Dexter and I wanted to go to the movies? You said I could go when hell froze over." Luna pointed out.

"I didn't feel comfortable having you out with a boy, that I will admit to." Yusei said, plainly.

"My point is that you can't really talk about Jack being overprotective because you've had your moments too." Luna told him, summing up the conversation.

"I can agree to that." Yusei agreed, shrugging his shoulders.

"But anyway, I don't think she's talking to you." Luna told Jack, feeling bad for him a bit.

"Aww, come on. I'm just trying to protect her." Jack replied, not really understanding why his cousin was mad.

"Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't want you to protect her?" Luna asked, making a good point. For a moment, Jack thought about her question....did Suzuki really want him to protect her all the time?

"Looks like you got Jack to finally think for someone else but himself." Yusei mumurred, heading to the kitchen, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you to add Crow and Kalin to the guest list."

"Are they your groomsmen?" Luna asked, turning to him.

"Yeah." Yusei replied, shutting the refridgerator.

"Good, that means there's an even amount of bridesmaids and groomsmen." Luna muttered, more to herself, "Well, technically the last thing we have to do is the dress fitting."

"Akiza found a dress?" Yusei asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. She didn't tell you?" Luna questioned, wondering why he wasn't the first to know.

"No. It's just that she's been so busy that I've just been letting her rest." Yusei admitted, sighing.

"Do you think that Akiza's modeling has gotten in the way of your personal time with her?" Luna asked, setting her laptop aside.

"Well a little bit, but I don't want her to stop because of me. I mean, this is what she wanted to do and I don't want to take this away from her." Yusei responded, trying not to show his sadness. It did bum him out that his fiance was always busy and spent most of her days off resting and getting ready to leave again.

"I wouldn't lose too much hope, Yusei. Akiza's mother is coming into town in a few days and the last even that Akiza has is the fashion show for breast cancer tomorrow. After that, you'll be able to spend as much time with her as you want." Luna told him, remembering what Akiza's mother said.

"Oh yeah. When were on vacay she told Akiza that she would spend the four weeks before the wedding with her." Yusei replied, wishing he would have remembered sooner.

"Hey, Luna, can you go upstairs for a sec? The guys need to talk." Leo said, rushing downstairs.

"Is it really for guy stuff, Dex?" Luna asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Yes, for once your bro is telling the truth." Dexter responded, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"Mkay. I'll be upstairs." Luna told him, pecking his lips.

"Ewwww, gross!" Yusei yelled, as Luna flipped him off, "Hey! Don't you flip me off, unless you want that finger chopped off."

"Kiss my a double snakes!" Luna shouted, ascending the stairs.

"Anyway, what did you little dweebs want to talk about?" Jack asked, realizing he had a candy bar in his pocket.

"We need to strategize how we crash the bachelorette party." Leo told him, making sure no one....well girl was around.

"So where are they having the party?" Yusei asked, drinking his water.

"They said something about a pool party or something....so pretty much it's in our indoor pool." Leo replied, plainly, "Dex and I were thinking that someone can mess with the lights and that's when we sneak in and do whatever."

"Eh, I guess that sounds good. How long would we have until whomever cuts the lights back on?" Jack asked, sounding satisfied with Leo's plan.

"Well, my friend Drake said that he can cut them off for however long we need and since we're super sneaky, I told him a minute." Leo informed him.

"Sounds good to me." Yusei mumbled, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Well, that's it. Bye." Leo said, heading back upstairs.

"I swear, I don't think he can get anymore lame." Jack commented, rolling his eyes.

* * *

The following morning, the gang all headed to the bridal and tuxedo shop for fittings. Akiza was excited to finally see her dress and the bridesmaid dresses. They decided on the colors a long time ago but never got to see them. Akiza's cousins, Demi and Sam, along with Kalin and Crow came as well.

"Guys, you all know my cousin, Sam, and this is my cousin, Demi. Demi, this is my fiance, Yusei and his friends, Jack, Crow, and Kalin, plus Leo and Dexter." Akiza introduced, happily. Demi had dark brown hair that was on the edge of black, blue-green eyes, and had a bit smaller figure compared to her cousins.

"Nice to meet you." Demi muttered, shyly. Yusei noticed that Crow was staring at Demi for the last minute and smiled to himself. Once the guys headed next door, Luna greeted the manager of the store.

"How come your cousin is so shy?" Suzuki asked Akiza, curiously.

"It's how she's been since we were kids. She's not really good at meeting people because she used to be picked on a lot." Akiza replied, in a whisper, "She doesn't like to talk about it."

"I feel a little bad for her, she looks like a really cute girl......not the way you may think. I still like guys." Suzuki said, making Akiza smile.

"I know what you meant." Akiza giggled, as the manager of the bridal shop approached her.

"Hi, I'm Natasha, you must be Akiza." The lady said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Akiza responded, politely.

"Well, first, I'd like to get started with the bridesmaids dresses." Natasha continued, leading the girls into the back of the store. While Natasha went to find the dresses, Luna found it an opportunity to try and get to know Demi and Sam.

"So, Demi, I saw one of Yusei's friends checking you out earlier. Do you think he's cute?" Luna asked, starting up a conversation.

"Oh....well, ummmm, I don't know. I'm not really good at talking to guys." Demi muttered, quietly as she messed with her hair.

"Well maybe we can help. My advice is to always be yourself. Don't change who you are just to impress someone." Suzuki told her, sweetly.

"Yeah. Also, if you want to strike up a conversation, try to find a common interest." Carly added, smiling, "Plus, the way Crow was staring at you, I think he really likes you."

"I have to agree with them on this one." Akiza responded, sitting next to Demi.

"Really? You think so?" Demi asked, smiling a little bit.

"Yeah. No guy would stare at a girl for more than a second if he didn't like her." Sam told her, smiling.

"Thank you." Demi said, hugging her two cousins, "I think the dresses are coming."

Once Akiza turned around, she saw a rack full of dark purple dresses. She couldn't tell what they looked like from them being in the plastic wrap, but she couldn't wait to see them.

"Here is what the bridesmaids dresses look like." Natasha said, taking one out of the dark purple dresses out of the plastic wrap.

"Wow, they're awesome." Suzuki said, looking at the dress. It was strapless and it came down to just above the knees. It had a black paisley thread as the design.

"They're gorgeous." Carly added, as Natasha handed her a dress.

"Let's go try them on." Luna chirped, as they headed to the five dresses rooms in the back.

"You my dear, have to biggest surprise off all." Natasha said, showing Akiza her dress. It was strapless with a lavender paisley design on the corset and the bottom wasn't huge and poofy like all the other dresses in the store, but it also had a paisley design on it with a sparkly layer on top.

"That has to be the most fan-freaking-tastic dress ever." Sam gasped, as did the other girls.

"It's so beautiful, Akiza." Demi told her, hugging her cousin.

"I know....I just can't believe that's my dress." Akiza whispered, patting it softly.

"Here. Let's go try it on." Natasha said, happily. After stripping into her underwear, everyone helped Akiza get into her dress. For the finishing touch, Luna zipped up her dress.

"It looks so beautiful on you." Carly commented, looking at her friend's reflection.

"Thanks." Akiza replied, happily.

****

While the girls were having fun trying on their dresses, the guys weren't having as much of a blast as the girls did. At the moment, Yusei was fixing his lavender colored tie while the other guys were still changing.

"I still don't get why we have to wear freaking purple." Crow muttered, from his dressing room.

"That's because it's one of the colors of the wedding, you idiot." Jack replied, before Yusei could open his mouth.

"Who you callin' an idiot?" Crow asked, starting to get cranky.

"Okay really, guys, not here and not today." Yusei told them, seriously. He was the only one who remembered that they had to act civil. Even though the city and the Satellite were connected again, Yusei knew that they still had to act like they had some sense and manners.

"Well, I think these shirts and ties are okay. I mean, I never knew I looked so good in purple and lavender." Jack gloated, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Okay, if you're done, pretty boy, then please move out the way." Kalin said, mocking Jack.

"I'm not a pretty boy just because I look better than most of you." Jack commented, fixing his tie.

"Then why isn't you who's getting married instead of Yusei?" Leo asked, as everyone ooh-ed Jack.

"That was a total burn." Crow muttered, as him and Kalin were laughing.

"Second is always the best so naahhh!" Jack replied, hitting Leo upside his head.

"I do admit, I look good." Leo said, sounding no better than Jack.

"So, Crow, we all saw you checking out Akiza's cousin." Yusei said, changing the subject.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Crow commented, realizing the girls were waiting outside. That's when he gave himself away. Out of all the girls waiting outside, he kept staring at Demi. He was so infatuated with her beauty that he didn't realize that the other guys kept calling his name over and over.

"CROW!" The guys shouted, causing him to snap out of his trance.

"What?" Crow asked, sounding even more cranky.

"Well, we've made our point then. Our Crow's got a crush on Demi." Kalin announced, patting his friends shoulder.

"I don't have a crush." Crow argued, stubbornly.

"Dude, no one stares at a girl that long if they didn't have a crush on them." Yusei told him, kind of laughing at him.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Dexter asked, trying to pry out the reason he was so hesistant.

"Eh, she wouldn't want to go out with a criminal. She's probably like the rest of the city, they don't like people who have marks on them." Crow responded, trying not to show how upset he was.

"The girl barely talks, go ask her out." Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. I will....later," Crow grumbled, changing back into his street clothes.

***

After finishing the fittings, Akiza, Luna, Suzuki, and Carly headed to Pennington county to get ready for the fashion show for breast cancer awareness. Akiza knew this part of the city well. It's where she used to grow up when she was little....in the high class community. She remembered that her parents would go to parties around the neighborhood they lived in and she would play with some of the kids.

"I haven't been back here in years." Akiza commented, looking around at the people walking down the street with shopping bags and going into all the classy stores.

"Oh yeah, you did tell us you used to live here." Carly replied, smiling.

"Sam and Cedric are already there." Luna told Suzuki, quietly.

As soon as the limo turned the corner, Akiza could see that there were tons of people surrounding a pink carpet, leading into a theatre looking complex. The paparazzi were taking pictures of all the fans at the event.

"Wow, these people seriously wanna get close to the stars." Suzuki said, while the limo driver stopped a little pass the crowd.

"These are the doors to get in backstage." Luna told them, putting her I.D. card on around her neck while handing Akiza and Suzuki one.

"I'm really excited. My first fashion show." Akiza responded, as they walked down the alley.

"And it's for a good charity." Carly added, as the security guard stopped them.

"I'm here with my client, Akiza Izinski." Luna said, sounding professional-like as she showed the guard her I.D.

As they all walked through the door, Akiza was shocked at how busy it was backstage. People were sitting in makeup chairs, making sure their dresses were fine, trying on shoes, and so on.

"Oh my gosh, you're here." A voice said, coming up to Akiza and the gang.

"Wow, Misty. I didn't know you were here," Akiza replied, happily hugging her, "Gosh, your baby bump is bigger. How far along are you?"

"I'm six months from yesterday." Misty told her, looking down at her belly.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Carly asked, smiling.

"Oh, Hayden and I didn't want to know the sex until I had the baby." Misty responded, fixing the bottom of her dress.

"You're married to Hayden Richardson? The greatest male actor of all time?" Luna asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, I am." Misty answered, politely, "He's out in the audience."

"How did you not know that?" Suzuki asked Luna, switching her gaze to her friend.

"I don't know, I thought he was still single." Luna muttered, bashfully.

"That's understandable. He paid the paparazzi not to publish pictures of the wedding." Misty said, looking around, "Oh, I have to let you get ready. Come on."

As they moved further backstage, Akiza noticed there was a pink chair that had her name on the back of it and a rack next to it that had three different pink dresses on them. Sam and Cedric were waiting there and their expressions brightened.

"It's about time you got here. Geez, girl, you move like a fat kid." Cedric commented, hugging his best friend.

"Be nice, Cedric. She was just talking to Misty." Sam told him, defending her cousin.

"We'll be in the audience. See you soon." Luna added, as she and Carly headed to an exit.

While Suzuki and Cedric worked on her hair, Akiza started having a conversation with Misty about things that were happening in their lives.

"So how are things with Yusei? Are you two excited for the wedding?" Misty asked.

"Actually, I'm nervous, but at the same time I'm excited because I'm marrying a man who loves me for me." Akiza told her, calmly.

"Yeah, that's how I felt with Hayden. He really grew on me as we started dating." Misty explained, sitting in the chair beside Akiza.

"How are you and Hayden doing? Have you been preparing for the baby?" Akiza questioned, closing her eyes as the makeup artist brushed foundation and bronzer on her face.

"Oh, he's fine. He's been trying to help me prepare for the baby too. He's set aside time before the delivery to spend time with me and him, along with my sister planned the baby shower." Misty replied, sliding her feet out of her shoes, "I admit, I like the first dress on your clothes rack."

"What does it look like? I can't open my eyes." Akiza mumurred, biting her lip.

"It's strapless, hot pink, and there's a lace layer on the top of the bottom half. It's a Sara Kelley dress." Misty said, looking over Akiza's head at the dress.

"I can't wait to wear it." Akiza told her, as she opened her eyes, "Don't I look hot?"

"You know it." Sam muttered, giggling with her cousin.

After getting into her dress and shoes, Akiza heard more people coming into the audience. She assumed that the show was about to start. Not that she realized it until that moment, she was incredibly nervous. This was her very first fashion show. Even though she constantly practiced walking during her freetime, she was scared she might fall at the end.

_Come on, you can do this_, Akiza thought, while people were putting models in a line.

"Welcome to the 4th annual Sarah Kelley fashion show for breast cancer awareness. Every year, some women die of this disease and this charity will allow us to give money to those who need treatment. Let the show begin." The announcer said, leaving the stage.

While other models started taking off down the runway, Akiza continued to mentally calm herself down. Everything would be okay she kept reminding herself.

"Okay. You're on." The director said, giving her a gentle push.

_Here goes nothing_, Akiza thought, starting to strut. While she walked, she felt pretty good, nothing was nerve-wrecking. She could hear Luna and the others cheering for her on the side. That made her even more happier. When she really thought about it, Akiza kind of liked striking poses while people snapped photos of her.

Before she had time to blink, it had been the finale of the show. Akiza had fun walking down the runway one last time with a whole bunch of female celebrities and models. As everyone got backstage, Akiza sat down in the same chair to rest her feet. She remembered at that moment that she wasn't used to wearing above a two inch heel.

"Hey, you were great out there!" Carly chirped, walking with Luna and Suzuki.

"For someone who hasn't done it very long, I couldn't even tell you were a newbie." Suzuki added, giving her a pat on the back.

"Who knew walking up and down a runway could be so tiring. My heels burn." Akiza muttered, opening a bottle of water.

"Come on, there's a red....I mean, pink carpet party in twenty minutes." Luna said, while Akiza picked up her shoes.

After the got into the limo to head to the after party, Akiza picked up her phone and called Yusei. She knew she would be back home around nine that evening, but it didn't hurt to call him and tell him how she was doing.

_"Hello?" _Yusei asked, attentively.

"Hi, how are you?" Akiza questioned, sweetly.

_"Fine. How was the show?"_ He asked, sounding happy.

"Tiring. I miss you." Akiza replied.

_"I miss you too. Don't worry, you'll be back home soon."_ Yusei told her, calmly, "Just have fun."

"Okay. See you later." Akiza responded, as she said his good-bye and hung up.

"What did he say?" Luna asked, curiously.

"He said everything would be fine and that he'd see me soon, but he really sounded too casual about it." Akiza told her, narrowing her eyebrows, "He's up to something."

"Oh, well at least we'll be at the party soon." Suzuki said, looking out the window, "I wonder if they'll have food."

"You're getting as bad as Leo when it comes to food. Don't go to the dark side!" Luna exclaimed, shaking her friend's shoulders.

"There's a distinct difference between Leo and I. Today, I haven't had any food all day. He's had like at least 3000 calories during breakfast and lunch." Suzuki explained, laughing at her best friend.

"I've never met girls your age who keep track of how many calories they eat a day. I just eat when I'm hungry, but then again I have high metabolism." Carly responded, sharing a look with Akiza.

"Well, little miss Luna here, is making sure I don't eat over 1500 calories a day." Akiza grumbled, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm just trying to make sure you stay in shape." Luna muttered, smiling.

"I hope they have pizza or something good I can eat." Akiza groaned, realizing that they were at the party location.

"Okay, remember, smile and pose." Luna said, giving Akiza a two second pep talk.

As Akiza walked out the limo, she could see people screaming and waving their hands everywhere, cheering for their favorite celebrities. She could also hear the press and what not saying her name and taking pictures for the magazines. Before she knew it, there was a small woman, who stood about five feet who was wearing a little black dress and five inch heels, but had a huge microphone with her.

"I'm Maria Newport here live, with Akiza Izinski, on the pink carpet, at the party for the Sarah Kelly charity to help raise breast awareness." The woman said, looking into a camera, "So, Akiza, how do you feel about breast cancer awareness?"

At first Akiza was nervous. The last time she had been interviewed is when she was applying for college. Her grades were really high that they put her on the dean's list.

"Well, I think it's a good thing to educate people about because it can affect a lot of people's lives, and we should be able to take the initiative to help those who are need of treatment and help." Akiza responded, smiling.

"Okay. Thank you for your time." Maria told her, happily.

After being interviewed and posing for the camera a few more times, Akiza and the others walked into the party. Inside there were so many different shades of pink. Some were light and soft, others were bright and noticeable.

"Wow, this is my kind of place." Luna commented, watching people mingle and drink.

"Do you really think you guys should be here? I mean, you pretty much are the only kids here." Carly pointed out, looking around.

"Okay, at this point, all I want is one of the pink bracelets and sweatpants and I'll be good." Suzuki muttered, while she headed to the table with merchandise.

"I'll go with her and then we'll leave. You guys have fun. Suzuki and I will be riding around in the limo. We'll be back." Luna told Akiza, giving her a hug before she left.

"Hey, guys did you hear Jack Atlas is here?" A nearby girl asked, looking around with her friend.

"Ugghh, I hate when girls get all excited over your boyfriend." Akiza mumbled, while she and Carly sat at the bar.

"Eh, I'm pretty much used to it." Carly replied, watching a waiter come by with a platter of sushi.

"Can I get ladies any drinks?" The waiter asked, smiling.

"I'll have a cosmo." Carly responded.

"I'll have a apple martini." Akiza added, politely, "But yeah, I don't have the same patience you do. If a girl was hitting on my boyfriend, I would totally lose it."

"Well, good thing that the press doesn't know about 'you know what'." Carly told her, quietly.

"It's about time I found you." Jack muttered, coming up behind Carly.

"Hi." Carly greeted, hugging him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my agent suggested I come to make it look like I'm not a inconsiderate ass who doesn't care about females." Jack explained, getting a look from Carly, "Really, don't ask. Oh yeah, why isn't your guy here?"

"I don't know. Was he coming?" Akiza questioned, plainly.

"I don't know. I'm not all up his ass." Jack answered, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring Jack's inconsiderate comment, Akiza took a bite into a piece of sushi. She wished that Yusei was there. It kind of made her feel like a third wheel since Carly and Jack were busy cuddling with each other.

_I wish Yusei were here...._Akiza thought, sighing.

"I hope I didn't miss the fun." Yusei's voice muttered, causing Akiza to turn around.

"Oh my God, you came." Akiza smiled, holding him, "When did you get here?"

"A while ago. I was trying to find you but I kept getting mobbed by love-sick fans." Yusei explained, taking a seat in a stool.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Akiza questioned, getting worried.

"No. They just wrinkled my shirt a little, but nothing too drastic." Yusei replied, plainly, "What are you doing here, Ass-less?"

"For the press." Jack answered.

"Figures." Yusei mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, did you want to go? I know you're probably tired." Akiza said, getting up from her bar stool.

"It doesn't matter. I just wanted to see you." Yusei told her, shrugging.

"Okay, let's go." Akiza muttered, grabbing his hand.

After taking a shortcut through the back door to the building, Akiza, Yusei, Carly, and Jack found the limo parked a few blocks near a Mexican restaurant.

"Why did your limo park so far down?" Yusei asked, as they approached the limo.

"So we can get away from the paparazzi." Akiza responded, quickly getting into the limo.

"Good, you guys are here." Luna chirped, sitting up from the long limo seat, "I have good news."

"What is it?" Carly asked, curiously.

"Well, while you guys were partying, I went to run a few arrands and I got my license!" Luna exclaimed, showing it to them.

"That's great, Luna." Akiza replied, happily.

"Did you get your new ride yet?" Yusei asked, while the limo started riding off.

"Not for a couple weeks." Luna told him, yawning, "Oh, Leo and Suzuki got theirs too."

"Great job, kid." Jack mumurred, rubbing Suzuki's back.

"Thank you." Suzuki mumbled, lying her head down.

* * *

After school on a Tuesday afternoon, Suzuki, Luna, and Carly stopped at the grocery store to pick up the food for Akiza's bachelorette party in two days. While making the arrangements for the wedding set up, Luna relocated the party to a nice hotel nearby so that no one but herself could see the wedding decorations.

"Okay, we need liquor, cheese, chips, salsa, a deli platter, soda, ice, strawberries. The last few things we need to pick up is the cake and the chocolate fountain." Luna said, reading off the list.

"I got the liquor, since neither of you can purchase it." Carly replied, walking off.

"I'll get whatever stuff I remembered on that list." Suzuki murmurred, following Carly.

"I guess it's just me looking for whatever." Luna mumbled, heading off into the isle with the unhealthy snacks. While she was picking up stuff off her list, she also picked up stuff to make a fancy dinner that night. At the same time, she got a call from Suzuki.

"Speak." Luna said, putting a couple jars of salsa into the grocery basket.

"_Did you want a certain size deli platter?_" Suzuki asked, as Luna assumed she was clueless about which one to get.

"It doesn't matter. Oh yeah, call everyone and invite them to dinner tonight." Luna told her, getting a mmmhhmmm from the other end.

*****

Back at the mansion, Akiza was busy looking through the mail that she picked up from the lobby. While looking through tons of mail for Luna and Leo's family, she found a package from the photo company that took her and Yusei's pictures a little while ago.

"Yusei, our pictures came." Akiza called, while Yusei came down the stairs.

"Or it might just be the prints. They give you the prints before you order to see which ones you want." Yusei corrected her, opening the package.

"Hey, we're back from the store." Luna said, as she shut the door behind Suzuki and Carly.

"How was grocery shopping for the partay?" Jack asked, as the others filed into the kitchen.

"It wasn't exciting. I mean, it's just food. Then again, you'd marry it if you could." Suzuki responded, helping Luna put the food away.

"Hey guys, look at our pictures." Akiza muttered, showing everyone the portfolio folder.

"Oh wow, they're gorgeous." Carly commented, looking at them, "You guys look so cute."

"Hey, Yusei, I need to talk to you." Luna said, dragging Yusei into the living room.

"Yeah, what is it, Luna?" Yusei asked, plopping himself onto the couch.

"Well, being the nice and charming girl that I am, I got us a reservation at a nice restaurant tonight to celebrate on you and Akiza getting married." Luna explained, casually.

"Wow, thanks, Luna." Yusei replied, smiling.

"I've always been meaning to ask, are you excited for the wedding?" Luna asked, with a hint of curiousity. She already knew Akiza was oober excited, but she never got to ask Yusei how he felt.

"Actually, I'm super nervous. Is it supposed to be like that?" Yusei questioned, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, cold feet is pretty normal," Luna smiled, rubbing his shoulder, "Don't worry yourself too much."

***

Later on that afternoon, Jack noticed that Carly was sitting in the living room on her laptop. She was wearing a sweatshirt and baby blue pajama bottoms that had bunnies on them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, sitting next to her, "I notice you're not wearing your glasses."

"I don't wear my glasses unless I'm reading. Can you believe I used to wear those huge round ones?" Carly questioned, coming across a picture that was old.

"I didn't mind them, but I like seeing your eyes a lot more than I did." Jack told her, chuckling to himself.

"You're so sweet. Did you want to talk to me about something? I can tell because you always make meaningless conversation." Carly responded, closing her laptop.

"I love you, very much, and I was thinking......maybe....if you'd want.....to move in with me." Jack muttered, plainly, "I found a house I can afford nearby."

"Jack, I'd love to," Carly replied, hugging him, "I love you too."

***

That evening, the gang got dressed up for a night out. Yusei was busy sitting in the living room, fixing his green and black plaid shirt over and over again.

_Okay....leaving a few buttons undone is Jack's style, but buttoning them all up makes me look like a nerd...like Dexter....hehehehe,_ Yusei thought, smirking at his own inner joke.

"He's not a nerd." Luna said, hitting Yusei in the arm.

"Owww. How did you know I was thinking Dexter is a nerd?" Yusei asked, rubbing his arm.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I can hear people's thoughts in addition to seeing duel monster spirits." Luna whispered, looking around.

"That's cool, just don't look around my thoughts. I feel violated." Yusei told her, narrowing his eyes at her outfit, "Wow, that's a first. No skimpy outfit I have to debate about."

"Oh, I actually, I just bought this dress. You like it?" Luna questioned, looking down at her blue, black, and white plaid dress.

"It's a lot more of a step up than the skimpy outfits you normally wear." Yusei replied, still fixing his shirt.

"Okay, seriously, she wants the top buttons down." Luna told him, unbuttoning the top.

"How did you....ooohhh." Yusei said, remembering her mind hearing ability.

"Sorry, I was busy picking which shoes I should wear with my dress." Akiza said, as she came downstairs.

In an instant, Yusei's face started turning red. She was wearing a blue dress, her necklace that said peace, and a pair of cream shoes, that had a little black swirly design.

"You.....look....look...look," Yusei stammered, until Luna hit him in the back, "I mean, you look great."

"Thanks, sweetie. I couldn't decide if I wanted to wear these Louis Vuitton heels Misty got me." Akiza replied, looking down at her shoes.

"I gotta give Misty props, she has excellent taste in shoes." Luna agreed, going back upstairs, as Jack came down.

"Really, you look really fucking hot." Yusei told her. As they had their little seductive moment, Jack made gagging noises in the background.

"Don't make me barf." Jack muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" The couple said, rolling their eyes.

"We are ready to hit the town!" Suzuki chirped, before Jack looked at her outfit, which was a strapless, white mini dress that was ruffly at the bottom.

"Go back upstairs." Jack said, pointing to the stairs.

"There's nothing wrong with her outfit. She has leggings on. Let's go." Carly interrupted, as Jack got distracted by her outfit.

Once everyone took the elevator down to the parking lot, everyone decided which cars they wanted to go in. The teens in Luna's car and the adults in Akiza's.

"Wow, nice ride." Jack commented, looking at Akiza's car.

"Uhhh, thanks?" Akiza said, sharing a shocked look with Yusei.

Once Akiza started the car, her radio came on blasting music. It caused Yusei to cringe.

"How can you hear anything with the music so loud?" Yusei asked, turning down the volume.

"It's not that loud, you just have sensitive eardrums." Akiza told him, looking both ways before turning right.

***

Once everyone arrived at the restaurant, Luna went inside to check everyone in. Akiza was busy greeting Demi and Sam, while Crow and Kalin were checking them out.

"Dude, Sam is so fucking hot. She's the kind of girl who I could take their bikini top off." Kalin said, causing Suzuki to turn around in disgust.

"You guys are so sick." Suzuki commented, cuddling closer to Leo.

"Not all of us are, Suzuki." Jack growled, elbowing Kalin in the gut.

"Crow, you know you can ask her out anyday." Yusei whispered, referring to Demi.

"Come on, I don't have a crush on her." Crow argued, trying not to show his smile.

"Is that a smile we see?" Kalin asked, as him and Jack started snickering.

"Fine! Ya know what? I like her, okay! God!" Crow shouted, trying not to blush.

"Why are you guys teasing Crow?" Akiza questioned, while Yusei held her.

"He needs help asking a girl out." Yusei explained, plainly.

"Oh, you mean Demi?" Akiza asked, while the other guys were shock she knew, "She's my cousin. I've seen you checking her out."

"He just gets really shy when he tries to say something." Kalin added, taking his friends' situation seriously.

"Well, she may not seem like it in front of people, but between family, she's totally into the bad boy type. So just be your normal bad boy self." Akiza said, while they walked to their table.

"Hey, can you hook me up with Sam?" Kalin asked, as everyone sat down.

"Later." Akiza smiled, receiving a menu from the waitress, "Thank you."

"Can I start you with any drinks?" The waitress asked, politely.

"I'll have a glass of strawberry champagne." Akiza answered, while looking at the menu.

"I'll have a glass of red wine." Sam added, not noticing that Kalin was staring at her.

"I'll have a pina colada." Demi said, quietly.

"Vodka will be fine." Jack added, plainly.

"I'll have what the beautiful blonde woman is having." Kalin told her, winking at Sam.

"We'll just have water." Yusei answered, referring to himself, Carly, and Crow.

"What can I get the children?" The waitress questioned. The child comment made Luna's eye twitch.

"I'll have a virgin Shirley Temple." Luna responded, trying not to show her irritation.

"Me too." Suzuki added.

"I'll have water." Dexter muttered.

"I'll have red soda." Leo finished, smiling.

"Okay. I'll be right back." The waitress said, walking away.

"I don't understand how you guys can drink." Yusei said, looking at Akiza, Sam, and Demi.

"When you've been around our family, you kind of get used to it." Sam told him, smiling.

"Every holiday, there's alcohol." Akiza added, shrugging, "Sam's dad actually has an entire pantry full of wine, daiquiri mix, and pretty much any other type of alcohol imaginable."

"They must like to get their freak on." Suzuki smirked, while the waitress and another waitor served them their drinks.

"I wanna make a toast. To Akiza and Yusei, for a happy soon to be bride and groom. Cheers!" Luna chirped, while everyone touched glasses.

***

As dinner progressed, Kalin took it upon himself to start flirting with Sam again, and Crow at least tried to get to know Demi.

"So, Sam, do you have any interests? Possibly in single, good looking men?" Kalin asked, trying to be smooth.

"Actually, I'm a pro MMA fighter." Sam said, chewing on a piece of shrimp.

"She's the CFC champion for the women's division." Akiza added, matter-of-factly.

"For 5 years straight." Sam peeped, smiling, "You know it's funny sometimes, because guys are attracted to me but when I tell them I'm a pro fighter they get all freaked out."

"I'm kind of starting to get freaked out." Leo muttered, shivering.

"If someone made her mad, she could punch their teeth out." Dexter whispered, trying not to look her in the eye.

"Wow, that was a great dinner." Crow sighed, demolishing his plate.

"You sound like you've never had catfish before." Demi giggled, smiling at him.

"Here's your chance." Yusei mumbled, while the waitress gave Luna the check.

"Ummm.....ummmm....ummmm," Crow stammered, nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Demi asked, sounding concerned.

"He stammers a lot when he's full from eating. It happens." Jack said, saving Crow's ass once again.

"Oh. When you get home you should rest." Demi suggested, as everyone was getting up to leave.

"Dude, you had a chance." Kalin whispered, while they all walked outside, "What happened?"

"I told you guys, I get nervous." Crow sighed, sadly.

"I'll see you guys soon." Akiza said, hugging and kissing her cousins good bye.

"Love you." Sam replied, while she walked to her car.

"Someday, she'll tell me that." Kalin muttered, staring at her car drive off.

"Yeah, if she breaks up with her boyfriend." Akiza told him, patting his back.

"Boyfriend?" Kalin questioned, sounding pissed.

"Yeah, his name is Jared. The actor Jared Collins. He was in one of those cheerleading movies." Akiza replied, plainly, "Well, we have to get going."

Once everyone was in the car, everyone headed back home. It was too quiet for Yusei's taste, so he decided to start a conversation.

"So, Kalin did some major flirting with Sam." Yusei muttered, plainly.

"Yeah, too bad Sam has a boyfriend." Jack agreed, looking out the window.

"I like Kalin, and even if Sam wasn't dating Jared, I don't think he'd be her type. I mean, I've seen the guys she's been with since we were in eighth grade and they were all like Kalin. They only want her because she has huge boobs and body and they just want to screw her." Akiza added, stopping at a red light, "Now she's found someone who makes her happy."

"It's sad, but I do agree with you." Yusei responded, lying back in the passenger seat, "I feel really bad for Crow. He can't get the courage to ask Demi out."

"That is sad. I hope there's some miracle that'll make him overcome his fear." Carly murmurred, leaving the conversation on a semi-positive note.

* * *

At last it was finally the day of the bachelorette party. That morning, Luna and Suzuki went up to the penthouse suite to decorate. The guys had agreed to wake up early as well, since the wedding set up crew would arrive that morning to set up for the big day which was in less than three days away.

"I love these decorations you bought. It's so cute." Luna said, setting up the table near the pool.

"I make Martha Stewart look like crap. My decorating skills are superior." Suzuki gloated, as the two teens started laughing, "Can you get the goody bags and set them up?"

"What exactly did you put in the goody bags?" Luna asked, raising a brow.

"I put candy, makeup, and animal print thongs for each of our guests." Suzuki responded, making it sound like it was normal for there to be thongs in goody bags.

"Oh yeah, that sounds so normal." Luna mumbled, sarcastically before they started laughing again.

"I got confetti too, but I hid because you have problems when I buy confetti." Suzuki said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not my fault. Confetti is so fun!" Luna chirped, looking around. There were enough beds for all the bridesmaids. There was a big screen T.V. in the center and room service. The hotel is where the girls and the guys would be until the wedding since they wanted set up to be a surprise. The guys were on one floor while the girls were on the other.

"The guys said that they'd check in at four." Suzuki told her, getting a text from Jack.

"Okay. So for the next, I don't know how long, we'll be making party trays and then getting pizza." Luna added, grabbing her purse and car keys.

***

Back at the house Akiza was busy on the balcony of the master bedroom getting a tan. Sam had convinced her so many times that she was hotter when she was tan. She normally wouldn't be worried about tanning, but she was bored out of her mind since no one was home.

"Hey, I found you." Yusei said, opening the door to the balcony, "Not that I have problem with it in anyway, but why are you tanning?"

"I was just bored." Akiza replied, opening her eyes, "Plus, I was thinking about the wedding. These are the last few days we'll be able to see each other before we say 'I do'."

"I know. I still don't get it though, why can't we see each other before the wedding?" Yusei asked, sitting near her feet.

"It's bad luck." Akiza smiled, rustling his hair, "I'm gonna have so much fun at my bachelorette party tonight."

"Eh, the guys and I aren't doing much. Probably watching T.V. and enjoying room service." Yusei said, smiling because Akiza had no idea that they were crashing the bachelorette party.

"I can't wait till the wedding. I know normally people are nervous, but I'm so excited. I love you so much." Akiza mentioned, hugging him.

"Love you too." Yusei smiled. In due time, they would be together for life.

***

It was now twenty minutes before the party. Luna and Suzuki were running back and forth making sure everything was set. The food trays were set, as well as the cake, the bar was set, and the pizza was coming in five minutes.

"Twenty minutes until fun in the pool." Suzuki said, fixing her hair.

"I don't get why we're fixing our hair when it's just gonna get wet." Luna pointed out, unplugging her curling iron.

"I guess we're just used to looking good." Suzuki muttered, putting her chapstick on, as someone knocked on the door, "The pizza guy is here."

As Suzuki ran to the door to get the pizza, Luna got a text from Akiza that she, Sam, Demi, and friends of theirs were coming.

"Thank you," Suzuki murmurred, paying the pizza guy, "I'm never answering the door for pizza in my bikini again. That pizza guy was staring at my boobs."

"What did you expect? You have C cups." Luna said, helping her carry the pizza boxes.

"You swore not to tell anyone that. I lied to Leo and tell him I had B's." Suzuki sighed, putting the pizza's on the table next to the other food.

"Whatevs. My lips are sealed." Luna giggled, hearing someone open the door.

"Hello lovelies." Akiza greeted, taking her card key out the slot, "Oh my God, everything is so gorgeous."

"Thank you." Luna and Suzuki smiled.

"Oh, I want you to meet my cousins, Katrina, Kylie, and Kayseigh." Akiza introduced, point to two twin red heads and a brunette.

"Nice to meet you." Akiza's cousin's greeted, putting their purse down.

"Let's go party!" Sam shouted, as the girls headed out to the pool.

***

After about 40 minutes, the guys finally decided to put their operation into action. As they waited in the elevator, Leo tried to start a conversation.

"So, I can't wait to see the hot chicks at the party." Leo muttered, biting his lip.

"Okay, really, do you ever shut up?" Jack asked, sounding irritated.

"So, Crow, I bet you can't wait to see Demi in a bikini." Kalin said, trying not to laugh.

"Look, dude, I don't think about girls that way." Crow lied, grumbling to himself.

"You cannot be more of a liar. Man, you do things out of the ordinary when you like a girl." Yusei pointed out, chuckling to himself.

"Fine. When we crash this party, I'll prove to you all just because I like a girl, doesn't mean I'm a pervert." Crow shouted, hearing the elevator ding.

"Well, we're here." Yusei said, as they all exited the elevator.

"How are we gonna get in?" Dexter asked, as they approached the door to the suite.

"I got a key card to their suite when I checked in." Yusei murmurred, opening the door, "Now stay quiet while Leo shuts the lights off.

As the guys snuck in through the suite, Leo tinkered with the light switches until the lights in the room and near the pool were shut off.

"Hey, what's going on? Did any of you guys order room service?" Akiza asked, looking around. The only lights they had were from the glow of the pool. Before anyone could blink twice, someone grabbed Akiza from behind and fell backward into the pool. At the same time Carly, Luna, Suzuki, Sam, and Demi fell in seconds after.

"Who the fuck did that?" Akiza questioned, full of rage. Once she turned around, she saw Yusei pop his head out the water, "You ass! You were behind this?"

"Surprise!" Yusei chirped, sounding like a little kid.

"How did you all get in here?" Carly asked, smacking Jack in the chest.

"When we checked in, I asked for the card key to your suite." Yusei told her, pulling Akiza by her arms.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Akiza grumbled, while Yusei held her.

"You guys are so immature!" Luna shouted, shoving Dexter's head back under the water.

"I know, right?" Suzuki said, shoving Leo away from her.

"Okay, seriously, I can't believe he took my bikini top." Sam yelled, covering her chest.

"Awesome, I got her top! Oohhh.....," Kalin murmurred, realizing Sam was probably on the edge of breaking him in half.

"Wow. I wish I would have seen that coming." Demi laughed, not realizing that Crow was still holding her bare waist. He quickly let go and both of them blushed.

"So, Akiza, who are the hot hunks?" Katrina asked, while she and the twins got giggly.

"Well, this cute guy is my fiance, Yusei." Akiza replied, smiling, "And the olderr guys are his friends."

"By the way, this hot blonde one is mine." Carly pointed out, making her volume loud for a purpose.

"Calm down. Jeez, I'm not going anywhere." Jack muttered, staring wide-eyed at her.

"You can't blame me. Your hot and these girls now a days want a little bit of Jacky lovin." Carly pouted, shyly.

"I only have eyes for you." Jack told her, helping her out the pool, "And other parts."

"Ewwwww, gross." Suzuki muttered, sarcastically, getting a look from Jack.

"Don't make me push you in the pool." Jack said, pointing at her.

"Where's that Kalin guy? I'm kicking his ass!" Sam shouted, coming back from getting a cami.

"Wait, don't snap me in half!" Kalin exclaimed, backing away from her.

"Oh no, snapping you in half would be too easy. Instead I'm gonna punch your face so hard that you'll talk like 'bluhhhh bluhhh bluhhhh'." Sam replied, instead punching him in the stomach hard enough where Kalin fell back into the pool. Everyone gasped at what happened.

"Sam!" Akiza exclaimed, gapping at her cousin.

"You already know I don't tolerate guys who are pervs." Sam interrupted, pulling Kalin out the pool by his cheek, "Let me _clarify_ something to you. One, I have a boyfriend. Two, I've been the women's CFC champion for five going on six years. The next time you decide to lay any perverted pranks on me, I would highly suggest you don't because you may end up dead or with a punctured organ."

After releasing his cheek, she sat down on one of the patio chairs, with everyone staring at her, "What?"

"You are my hero!" Suzuki exclaimed, high-fiving Sam, "Sexy, but deadly."

"Okay. Now that this little quarrel is over, I'm hitting the deck for tonight." Luna said, nodding at Suzuki. They purposely left so that the adults could be alone.

"We'll leave you people who have boyfriend's alone." Demi muttered, as she and Akiza's other cousins went back into the suite. That left Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Carly.

"I'm so tired." Akiza muttered, lying on her towel she lied across the beach chair, "It was fun, while it lasted."

"You look really hot in a bikini." Yusei whispered, standing next to her, "The guys and I are gonna get going."

"Okay. Let's walk you two to the door." Carly agreed.

***

Once Jack and the other guys were back in they're suite on the other floor, Yusei and Akiza said good-bye while the girls were watching T.V.

"It sucks that Luna's having us on separate floors. It's weird sleeping alone." Akiza muttered, lacing her fingers with Yusei's.

"It won't be that bad. Tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner.....which isn't really one. We'll see each other then. I miss being with you at night." Yusei told her, holding her, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Love you." Akiza whispered, before they shared their last kiss of the night.

**Ummm, yeah, this chapter is kind of long......sorry for those who aren't used to it, I'm not either. Next time (which will be the last time for this story): After a fun night playing putt putt golf for the rehearsal dinner, it's finally time for Akiza and Yusei's wedding. With the happy day comes a lot of hectic drama. Luna can't stay in one room for more than three seconds, Akiza's too excited for her own good, and Yusei can't stop puking. Will everything go according to plan? Will this be a time to remember? R&R plz!!!**

**Cherriez**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I never thought I'd say this, but this is the final chapter of this story. This actually does mean something positive to me at least, this is the very first story (an actual story, not a one shot) that I've completed. It actually makes me wanna cry because I'm so used to updating this story all the time. At least I can do that with the sequel. Thanks for those who read this story and liked it a lot...I'm really glad everyone did. Thanks to all who have been reading since chapter one and I really appreciate it!**

**Oh yeah, I know I kind of lied about this being done in September but I've been really busy with school and I have a life...soooo yeah...sorry about not updating sooner.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It was now the day before the wedding. Everyone's morning was great...well, everyone's except Luna's. She had to get up early that morning and drive back to the mansion to make sure the set up crew was doing their job, along with making calls and such.

"Gosh, I feel so bad for Luna. She's been up since five this morning." Suzuki said, as the girls were watching a movie.

"The last text she sent me was that while Yusei and I are out with my parents, they should be delivering out dresses to the hotel." Akiza added, anxiously.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll make sure I get the dresses, especially yours." Sam told her, embracing her.

"I know, it's just I'm anxious about the wedding." Akiza groaned, sighing.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off. You go get ready and have fun with your hubby to be." Sam replied, gently shoving her cousin towards the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, Sam, how is it that you're a CFC fighter and a wardrobe stylist?" Suzuki asked, curiously.

"I do fashion stuff on the side, when I'm not training." Sam responded, turning her gaze to her other cousin, "Let's talk, Demi."

"Huh?" Demi muttered, softly.

"I saw you and Crow the other night." Sam commented, smirking.

"Okay." Demi mumbled, messing with a strand of her dark hair.

"It seemed you two were having a good time when his hands were on your hips." Sam said, lying on the closet bed next to Demi's.

"Please, Sam, can we not talk about that?" Demi asked, quietly

"No, I'm not gonna let you sweet talk me or yourself out of this. Demi, there are guys, hot ones who aren't your type, that have asked you out over the last few years and you've rejected all of them. Now here's a guy who is your type, and you won't give him the time of day. Everyone else see's that Crow is crushing on you. Why don't you give the guy a chance?" Sam asked, seriously.

"You don't understand, Sam. I really don't know if I want to be in a relationship because I'm...scared...of getting hurt. I've seen you get your heartbroken so many times that I don't want that to happen to me." Demi muttered, looking down at her lap.

"Oh, honey, why didn't you say something? You can't go around thinking every guy is the same as the ones that I dated before. I can tell you that Crow is nothing like guys I've dated. He may be awkward looking, but he's sweet in his own way." Sam explained, trying to comfort Demi.

"I guess. I just wish he'd ask me out already." Demi murmurred, still sounding upset.

"He will. You just have to be patient." Sam said, hearing Akiza come out the bathroom.

"You don't think this sundress is a little too saucy do you?" Akiza asked, messing with her turquoise dress.

"You look hot. Plus, it's just your parents. No need to worry." Sam replied, looking over Akiza's outfit, "The straight hair was a nice touch."

"Thanks. Well, I'm off. Make sure the dresses get up here." Akiza reminded Sam, grabbing her purse and keys before walking out the suite.

"Have fun." Carly said, before she shut the door.

xxxx

"Hi honey!" Mrs. Izinski chirped, hugging her daughter.

"It's good to see you, dear." Mr. Izinski greeted, hugging her, "It's good to see you too, Yusei."

"A pleasure to see you again, Mr. Izinski." Yusei said, shaking his hand.

"Come, we got a table." Mrs. Izinski added, as the couple followed her, "I can't believe our baby's getting married tomorrow."

"Mom...," Akiza murmurred, sitting down.

"Are you two excited?" Mrs. Izinski asked, just before picking up a menu.

Before answering, Akiza and Yusei looked at each other for a moment. "Actually, I think we're both a little nervous." Akiza replied, shyly.

"Oh don't worry, sweetie, that's normal. I remember the day your father and I got married. I threw up all morning." Mrs. Izinski babbled, smiling.

"Thanks, Mom." Akiza mumbled, holding Yusei's hand under the table.

"Can I get you all anything?" The waitor asked, interrupting the awkward conversation. What Yusei noticed was that the waitor was eyeballing him, in a way that gave the impression that he was attracted to him.

"I'll have the grilled salmon with spicy rice, and a glass of hard lemonade." Mrs. Izinski responded, trying not to laugh at the situation.

"I'll have the parmesean steak sandwich with shrimp, and a glass of coke." Akiza added, handing her menu to the waitor without him noticing her laughter.

"Can I get the gentlemen anything?" The waitor questioned, giving flirty eyes at Yusei.

"I just want a glass of water." Yusei said, quickly.

"I'll have what my wife is having." Mr. Izinski added, not understanding why his wife and daughter were laughing.

"Brb!" The waitor chirped, walking away with a little swirve.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that happened." Akiza laughed, along with her mother.

"What was so funny?" Mr. Izinski asked, sounding clueless.

"You didn't see it? The waitor was completely checking Yusei out." Akiza replied, continuing to laugh.

"That's not funny, it was highly uncomfortable." Yusei muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Awww, I'm sorry." Akiza said, holding his head close to her.

"Here he comes." Mrs. Izinski muttered, as the waitor approached their table.

"Here's the hard lemonade and coke for the ladies, hard lemonade for the elderly man, and water with a slice of lemon for you." The waitor said, smiling, "I'm just dying to know are you single?"

Akiza and everyone else at the table was in shock by his question. Akiza could tell from Yusei's face that he was really pissed off.

"Ummm, actually, I don't date guys." Yusei said, politely.

"I'm his fiance, and we're actually getting married tomorrow." Akiza added, sweetly.

"Oh, really? You're a lucky girl. Congratulations to you both." The waitor replied, leaving quickly.

"I think you two might have hurt his feelings." Mrs. Izinski muttered, sipping her lemonade.

"It's not our fault. At least we were polite. The way he was looking at Yusei, there was no way I was letting go of my man...I mean, my future husband." Akiza said, avoiding her dad's look.

"Are you going to eat, Yusei?" Mr. Izinski asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I think that guy ruined my appetite." Yusei responded, sipping his water.

"You can have half my steak sandwich." Akiza whispered, kissing his cheek.

xxxx

Back at the mansion, Luna was busy monitoring set up and such in their huge yard.. So far everything was great. At one end of the yard, all the tables for the reception were properly set up, the white and lavender flower arch the priest would stand over looked fantastic, the white chairs for the wedding were really elegant as well.

"Okay, the caterer is dropping the food off during the wedding, the violin quintet is coming at one, the flowers should get to the mansion in the morning, the guests should arrive from one-thirty to two-forty five at the latest, and Mitch and Tabias should be arriving today in a half hour." Luna listed, mumbling it more to herself. While she was still organizing her list, she got a text from Akiza about her lunch with her parents.

_OMG! Yusei got hit on by our waitor! I felt so bad for the waitor :( He was crushed when I told him we were getting married._

(A/N: By the way, I **DO NOT** have a problem with people who are gay. Most of my friends are gay guys and they are pretty freaking **AWESOME!**)

Luna smiled to herself. She text back saying...

_Awwww, poor Yusei :( Is he okay?_

"Hey, chica!" Mitch said, appearing behind Luna.

"Hey!" Luna greeted, hugging her two guy friends.

"We got the stuff out front." Tabias told her, after hugging her.

"Yeah, but you have to bring it up the package lift from the first floor. Don't worry, it holds 4 tons." Luna told them, as the two guys went off to get their equiptment. After a few seconds, she got another text from Akiza...

_Yeah, he's fine. We're on our way back to the hotel...are you still at the mansion?_

Luna smiled at the question. It made her feel happy that someone was concerned that she was so busy...

_Yeah. Everything's great! I can't wait till you guys see it. Mitch and Tabias are setting up band stuff in a little bit. All that I need to do after this is coordinate the wedding. I'll be back at the hotel in about forty-five minutes._

_I really need a life, _Luna thought, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Hi, I'm back." Akiza said, opening the door to the girls' suite.

"How was lunch with my aunt and uncle?" Sam asked, popping her head out of the bathroom door.

"It was fun, besides the fact that another guy found my fiance attractive." Akiza replied, taking her shoes off.

"Oh yeah, Luna texted us about that." Suzuki said, smiling.

"I felt so bad for that waitor though. It's like we sabotaged his hope of finding someone." Akiza muttered, trying not to smile.

"Well, at least you guys weren't rude to him." Carly told her, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah. Luna told me that everything at the mansion is going great." Akiza added, changing the subject.

"That's good. Along with that, the dresses came." Demi added, going to closet and pulled out the box the dresses came in.

"We want you to open it." Sam said, handing Akiza a pair of scissors.

After taking the scissors and opening the package, Akiza was amazed at the sight of her dress. She had seen an exact replica at the bridal shop, but here was her own dress.

"It's so beautiful." Demi gasped, as Akiza held it by the white silk hanger.

"I know, and I get to wear it tomorrow." Akiza smiled, putting her dress in the closet.

"I really like the dark purple bridesmaid dresses." Carly said, handing the other girls the purple dresses.

"I'll get Luna's dress." Suzuki mumbled, taking the hanger that had Luna's tag on it.

"So, how long till the putt putt rehearsal dinner?" Sam asked, lying across her bed.

"Well, it doesn't start until seven, it's only about two and a half hours away." Akiza told her, looking at the digital clock, "And sit up, we don't want to see your boobs."

"You know they're hot." Sam said, sitting up.

"I'm back." Luna groaned, shutting the door to the suite.

"You look exhausted. Good the wedding is tomorrow so you don't have to plan anything else." Akiza told her, before shutting the bathroom door.

"So, what are you wearing to putt putt?" Suzuki asked Luna, eating a bag of Skittles.

"My brown Ugg boots, black leggings, kelly green dress with my cream three-quarter inch shirt, and my peace necklace Dexter got me for Valentine's Day." Luna told her, as she took the clothes she listed out her suitcase.

* * *

"One more time...'Demi, will you go out with me?'...," Yusei said, trying to help Crow practice asking Demi out.

"Okay...'Demi...will...you...g...go...'...awww, I can't do it." Crow sighed, lying back on his bed.

"If you keep saying you can't do it, then you'll never be able to. Then she'll find some other attractive, available guy to date." Yusei told him, seeing if it would make him mad.

"Yeah, Yusei may have a point. There are plenty of available men out there who are possibly better looking than you she might be interested in." Jack added, playing along with Yusei.

"What are you trying to say, Jack!" Crow growled, balling his fists.

"He's saying you need to get a move on before she get's snatched up." Leo replied, walking out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"For once, the boy is right." Jack agreed, plainly.

"Can't I just wait until tomorrow to ask her? When we can be alone?" Crow asked, getting annoyed with the guys.

"Fine." The guys agreed, leaving the situation at that.

xxxx

"Luna! Where did you put my makeup bag?" Suzuki asked, walking around in her hotel bath robe.

"I'm using it, if you didn't mind." Luna said, while putting on charcoal eyeliner.

"Okay." Suzuki mumbled, going back in the bathroom.

"I swear everyday I'm turning into you." Akiza said, brushing her hair. She wore a red plaid dress with a black short sleeve shirt underneath, faded black super skinny jeans, and cute black boots.

"You look cute." Sam cooed, pinching her cousin's cheek.

"Stop, you're messing up my makeup." Akiza whined, flicking Sam.

"Oh, I dressed Demi up. I mean, she has such excellent taste, but she never wears any of the super cute clothes she buys. Her mom makes her wear all those business clothes and super fancy dresses." Sam pointed out, sadly.

"You know Demi doesn't really pay that much attention to her outfit like we do. She's just not used to it." Akiza replied, putting on very thin lines of eyeliner.

"Why do you put so little eyeliner on?" Sam asked, getting Demi from the other room.

"Yusei thinks I look really cute with little makeup on." Akiza told her, smiling.

"You guys are getting married tomorrow, and you act like you're a new couple." Carly pointed out, laughing to herself.

"I know, right?" Suzuki questioned, putting on her lip balm.

"Come on, Demi, show Akiza how cute you look." Sam begged, gently dragging her younger cousin in front of everyone.

"Does my outfit look okay?" Demi asked, shyly. She was wearing a black and grey striped long sleeve shirt with a soft, black vest, a cute flowy black skirt, and black chucks.

"You look really cute." Suzuki admitted, as she finished wrapping her teal, hot pink, and neon yellow around her neck.

"I think Crow has a little eye candy to look at tonight." Luna whispered, making Demi blush.

"I see blushing." Sam teased, hugging her cousin.

"Leave me alone. You guys are so persistent." Demi giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Let's hit it, bitches!" Sam shouted, grabbing her purse.

* * *

"Whoa! Are you guys going to a fashion show instead?" Leo asked, checking out the girls.

"No, boo, we're going to kick your asses at putt putt." Suzuki told him, giving him smooch. Behind them, Jack narrowed his eyes at Suzuki and she cut the kiss short.

"Hi, baby." Akiza whispered, kissing her fiance, "This is the last time we get to call each other fiance."

"I know." Yusei told her, rubbing her arm.

"Are you guys gonna make out or play some putt putt?" Luna asked, getting a look from Yusei.

"I'm not gonna even answer that question." Yusei told her, still glaring at her.

"Good, I didn't want an answer." Luna smirked, as everyone went to the booth. Once everyone got putts and balls, everyone started on the first hole.

"Let the master go first." Jack gloated, putting his ball down.

"Yeah, let the master of sucking go first." Leo muttered, as him and Dexter started laughing.

"Can you believe it's been almost three years since we've been together?" Akiza asked, while everyone else went ahead of them, "I feel like we just got together."

"That's exactly how I feel. It's like I just met the vicious version of you, but now I see the real you." Yusei told her, cupping her chin.

"It was because of you that I could be myself. We bring out the best in each other." Akiza agreed, hugging him, "You give me so much unconditional love, that it makes me fall more deeply in love with you."

"The feeling's mutual." Yusei whispered, rubbing her back.

"Really, are you gonna be lovey-dovey or are you gonna play?" Luna asked, sighing.

"We're coming, Queen Luna." Akiza said, rolling her eyes.

"More like Queen Snob." Yusei mumbled, chuckling.

"I heard that." Luna said, taking her turn, "Yay! A hole in one."

"That sounded so wrong." Suzuki told her, popping her gum.

"Why are teenagers so dirty now a days?" Carly asked, taking her turn.

"I'm the wrong person to ask." Jack muttered, sighing.

After going through the putt putt course a couple times, everyone decided to get food and take a break. At this time, Akiza met up with her mother and her grandma.

"Hi, are you having fun?" Mrs. Izinski asked, hugging her daughter.

"Yeah. Yusei, this is my grandma, Maria Cartwright. Grandma, this is my fiance, Yusei Fudo." Akiza said, happily.

"You really are as handsome as Akiza said you were." Mrs. Cartwright told him, making Yusei blush a little, "I can tell how much you make my granddaughter happy."

"That's all I aim to do." Yusei replied, wrapping an arm around Akiza.

"Oh, Yusei, dear, do you mind if we talk to Akiza alone for a moment?" Mrs. Izinski asked, sweetly.

"Of course. We'll be over...somewhere." Yusei responded, following Kalin and the others.

"What did you want to talk about, mom?" Akiza asked, once Yusei was gone.

"I just wanted to tell that your grandma and I have been talking and we're just really proud of you, honey. You've come such a long way from when you were a little girl." Mrs. Izinski said, as her voice started to crack.

"Oh, Momma." Akiza said, watching her mom cry.

"It's just, I'm so happy that you're getting married and getting your life together." Mrs. Izinski added, wiping her eyes.

"What your mother is trying to say, dear, is that it's been a joy to see you grow up and we're really proud of you." Mrs. Cartwright said, patting Akiza's hand.

"Thanks, Grandma." Akiza told her, smiling.

xxxx

After everyone was tired of playing putt putt and eating endless food, the gang decided to go back to the hotel for the night. No one forgot that the next twelve plus hours were going to be hectic and busy, but yet it was a time of joy and happiness.

"We'll be getting ready for bed. Grandma and your mom are in the room next door." Sam told Akiza, while the girls and the guys parted ways in the lobby. All the guys except Yusei.

Once everyone was gone, Akiza and Yusei embraced each other. It would be the last time until she walked down the isle that they would see each other. Though it wasn't a big deal, it made Akiza sad that she had to part ways from the man she loved.

"I don't wanna let go." Akiza whispered, nuzzling her face on his shoulder.

"We have to. We can't be boyfriend and girlfriend forever. Tomorrow will be the best day of our lives. I'm glad I get to be with you." Yusei said, holding her face in his hands.

"I love you...with every last bit of my heart." Akiza replied, as their lips met. It was passionate. Not in the I-want-to-do-it passionate, but the one that meant I love you so much.

"Te amo, Akiza." Yusei said, sweetly, while embracing a little bit longer.

"Te quiéro, Yusei." Akiza whispered, taking in his warmth before getting on the elevator. She had once last glance of his blue eyes.

_Hasta mañana_. That was their last thought before the elevator doors shut.

(A/N: This is the last time I'll interrupt the story. I'm taking Spanish in school right now and we did an activity where we used an online translator and I really wanted to use what I learned in this chapter. I'm a little sure that Te amo and Te quiéro both mean I love you...if I'm wrong please correct me.)

* * *

The big day finally arrived. A gorgeous Saturday morning in October. It may have been a little chilly outside, but that didn't even remotely stop Luna from getting the wedding together. Again, she woke up earlier than everyone else. She imagined that everyone else was still sleep and her checklist was still far from done.

"Gosh! The lavender pots need to be on both sides of the arch! Okay, please don't knock the chairs over!" Luna barked, shouting orders while answering phone calls, "No, Tabias, we're doing mic check and sound checks before the toast...and please make sure Mitch wears purple. Gotta go, bye."

_I hope this is the best wedding ever, _Luna thought, sitting in an extra chair.

xxxx

Around eleven that morning, Akiza woke up with the sun shining through the patio windows of the suite. It was the day she would be a wife.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Sam chirped, smiling at her cousin, "Are you excited?"

"I...think so." Akiza muttered, not understanding why all of a sudden she felt nervous, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, yawning.

"I'm starting to get nervous. I feel like I'm gonna puke!" Akiza exclaimed, holding her stomach.

"No, you're not. Calm down...breathe, honey." Sam told her, soothingly, "Breakfast is coming in just a few."

"Okay...oh, Sam, I'm scared!" Akiza wailed, burying her face in her cousin's chest.

"Oh, sweetie." Sam replied, patting Akiza's head.

"What's wrong?" Carly questioned, coming out of the bathroom.

"She's getting cold feet." Sam responded, holding her cousin.

"Aww, Akiza." Suzuki muttered, sounding partially sad and happy, "Didn't you say that Jack got a hold of you this morning?"

"Oh, yeah. He told me that...you know who...isn't nervous at all." Carly said, not bringing up Yusei's name for Akiza's sake.

"I can't eat...," Akiza mumbled, sighing.

"Honey, you have to eat something. Once we get to the mansion and get ready, you'll feel a little better." Sam suggested, letting go of her, "Well, let's get all our stuff packed up so we can check out after breakfast."

"Too late, breakfast is already here." Mrs. Izinski said, as two men wheeled in two carts that had their breakfast on it.

"Thank you." Akiza said, quietly. Not touching her breakfast, she continued to put her clothes and such back in her suitcase.

"Honey, you've got to eat." Mrs. Izinski insisted, soothingly.

"I'll eat when I'm done." Akiza replied, while her mom hugged and kissed her. She only hoped that nothing would go wrong later on.

xxxx

While the guys were just arriving at the mansion, Luna greeted them quickly before going back making sure everything was coordinated and going smoothly.

"I really don't get how you're not nervous. I mean, I wouldn't be in tears, but I'd at least pee my pants before I act all calm like you are." Jack told Yusei, rolling his eyes.

"I'm taking bets to see how long until he cracks." Kalin said, getting a humorous look from Yusei.

"Guys, seriously, I'm fine. I'm marrying someone I love in four hours. There's nothing to be nervous about." Yusei replied, while they located themselves in Yusei's guest room.

"I have ten that he's gonna crack before this shindig starts." Kalin added, getting Yusei's mean glare.

"Shut up, Kalin." Yusei responded, pushing him out of his way.

"Come on, guys, we shouldn't pick on Yusei while he's under the weather. I mean, wouldn't you feel the same if you were getting married?" Dexter asked, making the guys quiet for a minute.

"See, you can't hang out with us. You're too much of a softee for me." Jack said, breaking the silence.

"Don't worry, it's probably Luna rubbing off on him." Leo added, patting Dexter's shoulder.

* * *

At about one that afternoon, Akiza and the girls arrived at the mansion. During the ride, Akiza threw up at least three different times, so after the third time Sam took the drivers seat of Akiza's car and got them there without fail.

"Well, this is it." Akiza said, as they shut the car door.

"After today it's no more Akiza Izinski...more like Akiza Fudo." Sam told her, smiling, "You'll be fine, honey, I know you will."

"Yeah, Akiza. This is one of the happiest days of your life...be sure to celebrate it." Demi added, smiling.

"Oh, here comes Luna." Suzuki pointed out, watching Luna walk towards them.

"Good, you're all here...come now, we don't have all day. We're on a tight schedule." Luna said, rushing them inside, while answering calls on her earpiece, "No no no! The violin quartet is on the right where the guys will stand!"

While Luna was rushing them to the master bedroom of the mansion, Akiza thought about what she was about to do. She was going to commit herself to Yusei, the man who loved and adored her for who she is. _Was she making the right choice?_ Of course she was. _Did she really love him?_ With all her heart.

_Why am I so nervous though?_ Akiza thought, sighing. After they were through the door of the master bedroom, Luna quickly shut the door behind her, causing Akiza to snap out of her thoughts.

"Okay, so pretty much I'm assuming you took showers at the hotel. There's makeup and hair stuff on the vanity and the dresses are on the bed. Please do your makeup before you put the dresses on so that they're not ruined. Thanks!" Luna chirped, just before stepping outside.

"How is she going to get ready?" Carly asked, curiously.

"You'll be surprised if you knew how fast Luna can get things done." Suzuki replied, putting her purse down.

"Let's do this, chicas." Sam said, taking her bridesmaid dress off the hanger with her name on it.

"Come on, Akiza, I'll do your hair." Demi offered, grabbing the heated curling iron.

"I guess once I get all beautified, I'll probably feel better." Akiza muttered, as her cousin started curling her hair.

"How are we all doing our hair?" Suzuki asked, taking her street clothes off.

"Ummm, Luna said straight for the bridesmaids and curls for the bride." Carly told her, starting on her makeup.

"Only an hour and a half to go." Sam said, looking at her cell phone.

xxxx

Meanwhile, Yusei was busy putting on his lavender colored tie with his dark purple dress shirt. Though he particularly didn't like purple, it was Akiza's idea for the wedding to be a purple colored theme, so he didn't mind too much.

"How's the man of the soon to be hour?" Jack asked, slapping Yusei's back.

"Fine, until your hand came in contact with my back." Yusei replied, rubbing his back.

"I still don't believe you're not nervous." Jack said, sighing.

"If you want to know the truth, I am nervous." Yusei muttered, finally fixing his tie the right way, "I love her, but in the back of my head I keep thinking am I making the right decision."

"Not that I'm a softee, but let me ask you this. If you didn't love her, would you be standing here right now?" Jack asked, leaving Yusei in the room by himself.

_He makes a good point. I really wouldn't be here if I didn't love her, _Yusei thought, letting out a long sigh, _Why do wedding's have to be so nerve wrecking?_

After putting on his tuxedo jacket, Yusei headed downstairs with the rest of the guys. While he was down there, he saw Luna and Carly carrying the boxes with the flowers. That was the first time he'd seen what the bridesmaid dresses. They were a perfect match to the guys dress shirts.

"Leo, come on, tuck in your shirt." Luna told him, hitting him in the arm as she moved onto Dexter, "You're just perfect."

"Not nearly as perfect as your are." Dexter responded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey, Dexter, you got a little something on your shoe." Yusei said, pointing at Dexter's face. Before Dexter could look down, Yusei slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ow." Dexter groaned, rubbing his head.

"Stop it." Luna added, glaring at Yusei.

"Don't look at me like that. It's my day today, so your little smooching will have to wait until tomorrow." Yusei told her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Or until you're gone." Luna mumbled, fixing Dexter's tie, "Oh and this is for your tux."

As he stood still, Luna pinned a white rose to his tuxedo pocket. After stepping back, she sighed to herself, "I can't believe my best friends are getting married."

"I know. I don't believe it either." Yusei admitted, nodding at her, "Are...are you crying, Luna?"

"No...it's a figment of your imagination." Luna replied, letting tears come down her face.

"Ah, Luna." Yusei smiled, hugging the fifteen year old.

"Don't cry, Luna." Carly added, holding her.

"Did I tell you were hot in that bridesmaid dress?" Jack asked, making Luna laugh, "What's so funny? I was dead serious."

"Okay, first, no offense Carly, but no cares if she looks hot in the damn dress. Second, the only person who's supposed to be worth recognizing is Akiza." Yusei told him, smirking at him.

"That is true, but thank you for complimenting my dress." Carly agreed, hugging Jack.

"Oh yeah, here's your guys flowers." Luna interrupted, handing Carly and Jack white roses, "Gotta go do my makeup."

* * *

It was just about ten minutes before the wedding, and guests were arriving in huge chunks. While Akiza was looking out the window, she saw some of her relatives and surprisingly, she saw Martha sitting next to her mother and grandma. She knew that Yusei would be happy to see her. As she enjoyed looking at guests arriving, she realized she had to go to the bathroom.

"Oh shit! I have to fucking pee!" Akiza shouted, causing all the girls to turn around.

"What?" Demi asked, sounding shocked.

"Sweetie, we have like ten minutes until you walk...are you sure you can't hold it?" Sam asked, starting to panic.

"No, I can't hold it! Someone unzip me!" Akiza yelled, as Luna rolled over the bed and unzipped Akiza's dress. Within seconds, Akiza rushed into the bathroom, did her business, and dashed back out.

"Are you good?" Suzuki asked, calmly.

"Yup." Akiza muttered, jumping back into her dress.

"Here's your bouquet." Demi mumbled, handing it to her.

"Your dad is downstairs." Luna told her, quietly.

_Okay, Akiza, this is your time to shine. Be strong and don't worry,_ Akiza thought, sighing. After watching Luna and the other girls walk downstairs, she looked out the window. She waiting for Luna to give her the signal. At the moment, she assumed that Carly and Jack and the other pairs were walking down the aisle.

"Okay, come on." Luna whispered, rushing downstairs so that she and Dexter could walk with the others.

As Akiza got to the foot of the stairs, she saw her father standing there. It nearly brought tears to her eyes. She never really had a close relationship with her father and here he was walking her down the aisle.

"I never thought this would happen. I'm just so shocked, but I'm glad because now, I can say that I've walked my daughter down the aisle." Mr. Izinski said, watching his daughter.

"Thank you, Daddy." Akiza cried, hugging her father, despite the tears. Taking a few deep breaths, Akiza intertwined her arm with her father's. As soon as she stepped through the threshold, she noticed everyone stood up.

_Okay, I'm walking...walking...and walking. I'm okay..._, Akiza thought, calmly while holding her bouquet really tight. She felt like she was going to pass out but as she got closer and closer to the alter.

While Yusei was standing there, he was sweating like no other. He spent the entire time literally dabbing the sweat off his face.

"Do I have to get you a bucket for all that sweat?" Jack whispered, trying not to laugh with Crow.

"Shut the hell up, Jack!" Yusei muttered, just before he felt even more sick, "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Just breathe." Leo suggested, noticing that Akiza was already at the altar, "Oh, too late now."

Once Akiza was at the altar, she hugged her dad, but she wouldn't let go of his arm. He gently tried to pull his arm away, and to Akiza's displeasure, finally got away from her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this man, and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest said, putting a smile on his face.

_Okay...really hurry up buddy! I just want to marry my husband and get on with it so I don't throw up on him,_ Akiza thought, while gently grasping Yusei's hand.

"Akiza, do you take Yusei to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest questioned, looking at her.

"I do." Akiza said, crying at the same time she was putting his wedding band on his finger.

"Yusei, do you take Akiza to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked, still smiling.

"I do." He answered, putting her ring on. He could hear family members crying and sniffing in the background.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest said, keeping the same smile.

As the two kissed, everyone shared a mixture of awws, cheers, and crying. After their kiss, all Akiza and Yusei could do was giggle.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, ruining the moment.

"It's a husband and wife thing." Leo told him, patting his back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fudo everyone." Luna said, smiling at them.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Two years later..._

It was crisp Friday evening in November. The gang was hanging out at Luna and Leo's mansion as usual. Leo and Dexter were doing their homework while Yusei, Jack, Carly, and Suzuki were watching T.V.

"Wow, who knew T.V. could be so boring." Suzuki muttered, sighing.

"Don't you have homework?" Jack asked, staring at her.

"Yeah, but I never said that I'd do it." Suzuki told him, getting his death glare, "Okay, I'll go do it."

"So, how's the packing process going?" Yusei asked Jack, chewing on a piece of watermelon.

"It's fine. I just hope we'll be settled before Carly's birthday." Jack told him, rubbing Carly's back.

"We can only try." Carly said, messing with his hair.

While everyone was randomly doing what they wanted, Akiza was in the kitchen with Luna talking about a subject that could really change her marriage with Yusei.

"Come on, Akiza, don't be scared. Yusei loves you. You two have been married for two years." Luna whispered, putting a comforting arm around her friend.

"I'm not really scared, I'm just anxious because I'm not sure what his reaction would be." Akiza told her, sighing. She casually walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to her husband.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yusei asked, noticing his wife's facial expression.

"I'll make you a margarita if you want." Suzuki offered, nicely.

"No thanks." Akiza mumbled, sitting in Yusei's lap, "You know I love you."

"Yes, I do. Now tell me what's bothering you." Yusei insisted, holding her.

"I just found out that I'm...pregnant." Akiza said, as the entire room got quiet...dead quiet. However, instead of an arguement like Akiza expected, Yusei's immediate reaction was a kiss.

"Wait, why aren't you...," Akiza started, before Yusei cut her off.

"I love you so much...and I can't believe you thought that I'd be mad." Yusei told her, hugging her tightly.

"Yusei, you're hurting me." Akiza murmurred, patting his back.

"How long have you known?" Yusei asked, happily.

"Since last Monday...after we...," Akiza drifted, shyly.

"Okay, really, now is not the time to talk about how you guys were doing it." Luna said, shuddering, "Anyway, I'm really happy for you guys."

"Yeah, me too. I wonder if it's going to be a boy." Leo added, smiling.

"Or it could be a girl." Carly commented, shrugging, "I'm happy for you guys too."

"I guess it's pretty cool that I'm gonna be an uncle...a little baby Fudo on the way to teach my skills to." Jack said, smirking.

"You're not teaching my baby how to be an ass hole." Yusei told him, rolling his eyes.

"So, what are you hoping it'll be, Akiza?" Suzuki asked, curiously.

"I do really mind the gender because I'll love my baby no matter what." Akiza answered, rubbing her stomach.

"But dude, seriously your ass is gonna like mutate." Luna said, while everyone started laughing.

"Her ass? Her boobs are gonna be huge too." Carly added, laughing with Luna, "I've seen my cousins when they were pregnant and they had to go up at least one or two bra sizes."

"I'm willing to look a little different until my baby gets here." Akiza smiled, cuddling with Yusei.

"I couldn't have said it better." Yusei grinned. Knowing that he'd be a father soon, he couldn't stop grinning the rest of the night.

* * *

**I know you all are probably awwing about the epilogue right now...it's okay to admit it! There are also some people who are wondering...**

**Question #1. Will Demi and Crow ever get together?**

A. You have to read the sequel. The answer will be in the first chapter.

**Question #2: Is it possible that Kalin and Sam will get together?**

A. I really doubt that they'll be together...like I said before, Sam already has a boyfriend and Kalin is too much of a playboy.

**Question #3: Will the baby be a boy or a girl in the sequel?**

A. If anyone asks this, I'm seriously going to _ignore you. I'm not telling anyone the sex of Akiza and Yusei's child...not even if you beg me. The answer is still no._

**Well, I think that's all the question's that I can think of...if you have any other questions (besides the third one) I'll be happy to answer them. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you're all looking forward to the sequel.**

Cherriez.


End file.
